Death Becomes Him
by TawnyShyrell
Summary: Inspired by dnachemlia's 'Pale Reflection'. Team Gibbs has cheated death many times. Now, it's Death's turn to strike back. Can the team survive or will they lose something ... or someone precious.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a long disclaimer, so everyone, bear with me.

First, thanks to dnachemlia for writing such wonderful stories that intertwine the supernatural with our favorite NCIS team. I have never watched the show 'Supernatural', so I don't know anything about the character of 'The Trickster', but after reading her story, my mind went ... what if the lesson had to be more harsh. So this is what I came up with.

Second, this is going to be a dark exploration of how Tim McGee became the man that he is. There is going to be mention and slight portals of child abuse and molestation. Nothing too descriptive (because ew), but it will be intense. If either of these bother you, I respectfully ask you not to read further.

Third, I am taking you to the underworld. I have borrowed from mythology from all around the world. There is Japanese, Norse, Egyptian, of course Greek & Roman, and also a little Hollywood. I mixed everything together. If this offends anyone, or crosses any religious line ... again, please don't read any further.

As always, I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Okay. I'm done rambling, so if you think your ready for the ride, let's being.

I own nothing of NCIS. All characters are fictional and any resemblance to anyone living or dead ... or undead, is completely coincidental.

* * *

Inside the NCIS building, the day was winding down. The lights had been lowered to the night time setting as the members of the MCRT worked on leads for their latest case.

Time seemed to stretch and stall. The team was so focused on their research, that they didn't notice when the clocks actually stopped.

The main elevator doors opened and an old man, with no security escort, stepped out. He was average in every way and unimposing. There was no way to describe him better, he looked like everyone and no one. He could blend into any crowd with nobody remembering if he was standing right next to them.

He took a moment to look around and then approached the three seated members of Team Gibbs: Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Ziva Da'vid, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony was the first to notice the old man. He looked up and then around the man, looking for the escort. "Hey, there. You lost, sir?"

Both Gibbs and Ziva looked up at the sound of Tony's voice.

The old man had light baby blue eyes and took a moment to look at each of them, directly in their eyes. "So, none of you recognize me?"

Gibbs frowned. He didn't like the presence he felt with this old man. "Is there something we can help you with?" He didn't really want to help, he just wanted this man to leave.

"Hey, Boss! Abby finally ..." Timothy McGee came from the inner elevators and paused when he caught sight of the old man. He stared for a moment, then looked at each of his teammates, then back to the old man. "Um ..." Worry written all over his face.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you."

Tim sighed in relief, then turned sad. "It's because of the books, isn't it?"

The old man just smiled and approached McGee.

"Tim, do you know this guy?" Tony asked as a chill ran down his spine. He looked nervously over to Gibbs, who was starting to stand.

By the time the man reach Tim, all of the team was standing.

Tim's eyes never left the old man's baby-blues as he approached. They stood toe to toe, the man barley reaching McGee's chest. Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, he still didn't look anywhere but the old man.

"Okay, I'm ready ... I think. I just ... thank you."

The old man smirked, shook his head, and laid his hand on Tim's chest - over his heart. Then closed his eyes.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Gibbs growled and tried to move to get his man, but found he couldn't. He looked to Tony and Ziva and found they weren't moving either. _What the hell is going on?!_

Tim's eyes closed, his body became lax. He wobbled, then fell backwards. As he fell, a glowing stream of energy came out of his body. It stayed connected at his heart and the old man's hand, until he hit the ground. Then the stream broke loose from Tim and snapped into the old man's hand like a yo-yo. The stream swirled into a ball that seemed to float slightly above his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Gibbs roared. He wanted to go to his fallen agent, but still couldn't move.

The old man calmly turned back to them. "Shame on all of you. How is it that none of you recognize me? You have all met me more than once, but the only one to know me is the one who I have met the least."

"What are you talking about?" Tony fumed. "I have no idea who you are!"

"No?" The old man walked forward, still holding the glowing, swirling ball in front of him. "I seem to remember us meeting in a fiery apartment, and in a decontamination chamber, and in a hospital morgue."

Tony just stared at him, refusing to acknowledge the truth that his soul knew.

The man turned to Ziva. "Or you? We became very well acquainted during your three month stay in the desert."

He turned to Gibbs before Ziva could say anything. "Or you? I thought of them all, you would know me best."

Ziva finally found her voice. "Death. You are Death." She breathed out the sentence, and for the first time, she felt fear to be in his presence.

The old man nodded to her in a gesture of greeting.

Gibbs was angry. "Why have you come here? What did you do to McGee?"

"I simply took back what was mine."

"What?"

Death gave a cold smile to the team leader, then looked at each of them. "You see, Timothy McGee was supposed to be in my realm many years ago."

They were all silent, dumbfounded, until Tony made the connection. "His car accident."

"Very good. Yes, his life was to end that day. As I pulled his soul from his body, he asked me a question. I was ready for the pleading, the bargaining, the usual. Do you know what happened instead?"

Tony and Ziva shook their heads, Gibbs didn't move.

"He asked if anyone else was hurt. When I told him no, that he was the only soul to come with me, he sighed in relief. I was surprised. Me! After all the things I have seen and come across, you would think nothing would surprise me. So I asked this sixteen-year-old why he inquired."

"He told me that he would have hated the thought of someone losing a parent or someone they depended on because of the accident. I told him, that most will feel that the loss of one so young would be a tragedy and this is what he said to me: 'Yes, most will, but the people on the bus have established lives. Mortgages, jobs, children, spouses - they are needed. I'm just starting out, no one needs me yet.'"

Death shook his head. "I asked him about his family. He just smiled at me sadly and said they would take care of each other. I knew he was sincere, in the form of a soul nothing can be hidden. I must admit, I was intrigued. Here was a child handling his death better and more noble than those many years his age."

"I decided to give him his life back." Death laughed. "Do you know that he actually refused me at first, thinking that I would have to take someone in his place? I assured him that I would not, there was only one condition: that my gift never be squandered. After all, it isn't everyday, or even every century, that I decided to spare a soul."

Death looked smug.

Tony blew-up first. "So you think by him writing those stupid books, years ago, is him squandering his life!? That's bullshit and you know it!"

Death started to transform. He changed from an unimposing old man to a tall middle-aged man. What didn't change was his non-descriptive features, nor his baby-blue eyes. He sneered at the team. "Oh, but I never said _he_ was the one who squandered it."

Death continued to walk forward. "None of you appreciate him. You take him for granted. And, I have had enough!"

"That is not true! We ..."

"You what, Ziva David? Ever thank him for welcoming you to the team, or for showing you around town ... for coming to get you in Somalia? No, I believe all your attention was elsewhere."

Shame flushed her face and she lowered her head.

"Or you?" He turned to DiNozzo. "You bully and pick and degrade, but have you ever supported. Ever told him, you don't blame him for Caitlin Todd's death ... or that you were actually flattered he wrote about you?"

Tony shifted his gaze downward. "He knows."

Death leered at him, then turned to Gibbs. As he approached the team leader, Death transformed again. He grew more in height and towered above them all. His features turned grotesque, his face twisting and hollowing out so that he looked like a wraith.

"Or you? Ever tell him that he means as much to you as any of the others? That you are proud of his development? That you are just waiting for him to be promoted so that you can brag to everyone about 'your agent'?"

Death stepped back and started flipping and tossing the energy ball in his hand. "The list of transgressions is very long and I do not have the time nor the patience to go through them all with you." His voice rising in anger. "Plus, you three are not the only ones! It seems there is no one in his life that values it! The worst part of all of this..." he now roared "... HE LETS ALL OF YOU!" When the ball fell back into his hand, he gripped it hard, as if to crush it. "He lets you walk all over him! Well, NO MORE!"

Death turned his back to the team and walked into the center of the squad room. When he turned to face them, he had once again transformed. Now into a rotting corpse: maggots writhed and wriggled across his face, one eye was missing while the other hung from its socket. "Since my gift is not wanted, I am taking it back."

Ziva was just looking up, when Death caught her eye. He smiled at her with his decayed and rotting mouth. His voice came to her in her head instead of actually been spoken out loud. "Only the brave of heart and strong of will can do what is required next."

Then he was gone. No flash of light, or bang of sound, nothing. Death was just no longer there. Time starting moving again, still unnoticed by the team.

The three members of the MCRT still stood frozen, although it was no longer because of Death's presence. It was because they were processing the magnitude of what had just taken place.

Tim lied motionless. All three wanted to go to him, but were also afraid to confirm what had been done to their ... their friend ... their family.

The back elevators opened, bringing Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard and Jimmy Palmer to the squad room. "Jethro, Mr. Palmer and I have found ... oh dear! What has happened?" He rushed over to McGee and dropped beside him, assessing his vitals. "Timothy open your eyes for me. Come on, lad." He turned to Gibbs. "What happened?"

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva exchanged anxious looks. They knew no one would believe what really happened.

"Jethro!"

"He ... he just collapsed Ducky." The team leader finally answered.

Palmer joined Ducky on the floor, also evaluating McGee's condition.

"Has an ambulance been called?"

"No Duck ... he ... he's gone ... he ..."

Duck stood and somehow loomed over them. "And you can tell that from over there?!" He growled out.

"Duck ..."

"We _**will**_ lose him if the three of you just keep standing there staring!"

Again, the three exchanged anxious glances.

"Isn't he dead?" Tony asked.

"Dead!?" Ducky looked at them, perplexed. "What is wrong with you three? No, he's not dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Good lord, Anthony! I know a dead body and he isn't one ... yet." Ducky couldn't understand why the three of them looked like they didn't believe him. Before, he could say anything else, Jimmy gave his findings.

"Doctor, his pulse is weak and thready, about only 50 b/m. His breathing is shallow and slow." Jimmy shook his head, then looked at the rest of the MCRT. "He didn't show any symptoms before collapsing?"

Before anyone could answer, Abby came bouncing from the inner elevator. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, did Timmy tell you ..." she paused as she looked at the scene in front of her. When her eyes fell on McGee, she gasped. "Oh my! Timmy!" She fell down next to McGee, grabbing his hand. She looked up lost to Jimmy. "What happened?"

Palmer just shook his head.

Ducky couldn't understand why the three seasoned investigators seemed to be in shock. They all deal with situations like this, or worse, on a daily basis. He was becoming concerned about exactly what _**had**_ happened before he and Palmer stepped of the elevator.

No body moved, it was as if time had stopped again. Abby whispered through tears, "Oh, Tim."

That small voice got Ducky moving. He quickly turned from the team and went to McGee's desk to call an ambulance, then went back to Tim's side. "Hang in there lad. You hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that, everything moved quickly. The ambulance crew filed in, also assessed Tim, got him on the stretcher, and out of the building ... all while his team looked on, full of guilt.

Eventually, they all ended up at the hospital. Ducky and Palmer in the emergency room, the rest sitting in the waiting room, very still and quiet, except for Abby. She was crying and trying to grill everyone about what happened, but couldn't get anyone to answer her pleas.

The hours stretched and inched along before Ducky came back out. He looked grave as he came up to the mainly silent group, bringing a hospital doctor in tow. "This is Dr. Samuel Montague, he has been treating Timothy since he was brought in."

The grim faced, dark skinned, lithe, short doctor address the group. "Please call me Sammy, I've been told all my life that I look like Sammy Davis, Jr.", he tried to lift the heaviness sitting over the group. When no one responded, he let out a long sigh. "Which one of you is Leroy Gibbs?"

"It's Jethro." Gibbs said as he stood and approached the doctor with an outstretched hand.

Dr. Montague nodded as they shook hands. "Okay, here's the situation ..."

"We haven't contacted his family yet, should we wait?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, I've double check the records, you're not only his medical proxy, but the sole person responsible for making any medical decision concerning Tim."

"I am?" Gibbs knitted his brow together. He knew control like that took the signing of legal forms by both sides.

The doctor frowned and went through his paperwork. When he came to the right page, he showed it to Gibbs. "Is this your signature?"

He grabbed the clip board from the doctor and tried to bring it into focus, by pulling it close to his face and then back out, not having brought his glasses. "Yes, that's mine. When ..." Then the memory came back to him. It was about a year after McGee had joined the team. The kid was so nervous around Gibbs at the time that he could barely understand what Tim had wanted him to sign. He now remembered something about 'medical', 'instead of family', and 'best person'. "I remember."

Dr. Montague let out a breath. "Good. I wish I had something to tell you. As of right now, I can't find anything: no hemorrhaging or disease, no poison or physical trauma, nothing that would cause this condition."

"What condition?" Gibbs asked briskly.

The doctor took a moment before answering. "He is in a very deep coma ... and I have no idea why."

"You've been in there for hours! How could you not know something!?" Abby cried.

Ducky placed a calming arm around the upset Goth. "Comas are difficult. Sometimes the reason are very obvious, such as physical trauma. Other times, ..." he gave a deep sigh, "... other times, not so obvious."

Gibbs wanted to yell and rant like he usually did, but he didn't, because he knew the reason for McGee's coma. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as guilt washed over him anew.

"There are other tests we could run. They are a bit more ... invasive, but ..."

"No."

"Mr. Gibbs ..."

"Jethro ..."

"NO!" Gibbs' head snapped up. "I don't want him poked and prodded like a damn science experiment!" He turned and stormed out of the waiting room.

The heavy silence descended again over the group.

Ducky gave a weary sigh, a one arm hug to Abby, and turned back to the ER doctor. "Give him some time. Jethro is very protective of his people. Once he realizes the tests may actually help ..."

"It's alright." Dr. Montague sadly responded. "His reaction is understandable." He looked at each of them. "We have done all the conventional tests, what's left ... well some of them can have lasting side affects. Maybe once he talks to Tim's family ..." The doctor shrugged then shook his head. "We are getting him settled in a room. You should be able to see him shortly. I will have someone come and get you when he's ready." He turned and quietly left the group to their own thoughts.

XXXX

Gibbs fought with a vending machine to get a half-way bad cup of coffee, then leaned against a nearby window.

_This is my punishment. Death took Tim's soul and left his body behind as a constant reminder of my idiocy._ He closed his eyes. He thought back to Death's angry words, not just about the team, but also everyone is his life. _He said no one valued Tim's life ... that can't be right ... I'm sure someone ... his parents, his sister ... he and Abby were always close ... surely ..._ Gibbs sighed, he knew there had been some strain on the relationship between the two in the past years.

_At least he's in a ... better ... place ... aw hell!_ He remembered how angry Death was even with Tim. _'The worst part of all of this... HE LETS ALL OF YOU!'_ Gibbs crushed the paper cup in his hand, causing the lukewarm coffee to spill all over his pants and the floor. _No way! Tim doesn't deserve an eternity of torment because he thought the wrong people cared about him! Damn it!_

He opened his eyes and stared out the window. There was only one other time when he felt like such a failure ... he had lost his family then too.

XXXX

Tim's family was scheduled to arrive in two days. During that time, the team actually stayed away from each other. Gibbs and Tony were dealing with their guilt; Ziva was trying to figure out what Death's last words to her meant. The three of them didn't even go back to the hospital, each feeling as if they were desecrating sacred ground by being there.

Abby, Duck and Jimmy on the other hand wouldn't leave. None of them wanted Tim to be alone, in case he woke up. Abby and Ducky made constant calls to Team Gibbs, wondering why none of them were there ... where they were needed most. They were met with voice-mails and ignored calls.

When the day arrived, each came to the hospital on their own ... and got an earful from Abby. She was so distraught and stressed from the whole situation, that Ducky had to give her a mild sedative to get her to calm down before meeting McGee's family.

It was Director Leon Vance who escorted the McGees to Dr. Montague's office: Penny, Sarah, ... and Victor, Tim's dad.

Gibbs was surprised Tim's mom hadn't made the trip. He asked Penny about it while they were waiting for the doctor. She grimaced, "That woman knows she is not welcome anywhere near my grandson. Hasn't been for a long time. You don't have to worry about her showing up here."

Gibbs knit his brows in confusion. He was going to ask for more, but the doctor came in. Gibbs filed the information away, to save for another conversation at a different time.

Dr. Montague could barely fit into his own office. He went to his desk, pulled Tim's file and looked over it while he also looked over everyone in the room. Of course, Gibbs was there, but so was all of his team: Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky. Leon Vance and Jimmy Palmer rounded out the NCIS presence. Then there was the three of Tim's family. The doctor steeled himself and went through the entire medical situation, hoping Tim's biological family would persuade Gibbs to consider the other options. He couldn't have been more wrong.

After going over everything, Dr. Montague paused and waited for the questions. The response he received shocked everyone.

"Why not just pull the plug?"

"Victor! How could you ..."

Victor looked nothing like his son. He was a good two inches shorter, his hair was such a dark brown that it was almost black, and his eyes were a cold grey. He turned to his mother. "From what the doctor said, he is already gone. Why keep the body going?"

That sparked a heated fight between the doctor, all three McGees and Gibbs. Dr. Montague trying to press the point of other options; Penny and Sarah pleading with Victor to have some faith that Tim would wake up; and Gibbs ... well Gibbs was just so shocked that a father would be willing to give up on his child. He knew there was no hope, but Victor didn't, or at least shouldn't. However, it seemed that he was willing to just write off his own son. For the first time since finding out he was responsible for Tim's medical decisions, was he glad of it.

"Mr. McGee!" Dr. Montague shouted over the bickering. "I'm NOT saying there is no hope. In fact ..."

"In fact nothing! You've basically told me that my son is a vegetable! I know him enough to know that he wouldn't want to be stuck like that! I'm sure he had a DNR."

Gibbs rounded on him. "Oh, you think so! Tell me _**Admiral**_, what do you know about your son?"

"Gentlemen, please. Mr. McGee ..."

"Who the hell do you think you are Gibbs?"

"Obviously, someone your son trusted to have his best interests in mind. Not what would be the easy way out."

"Easy! You think this is easy?"

"You didn't even blink before deciding to kill him."

"How dare ..."

"**ENOUGH!**" The combined voices of Ducky and Penny cut through the room. Ducky placed an arm around her shoulders for support. While, Penny had tears streaming down her cheeks, and held a sobbing Sarah.

"You two need to stop this!" Penny put her foot down both literal and figurative. She gave a quick squeeze to Ducky, then wiped her own tears away. "Doctor, is it possible for my grandson to come back to us? Yes or no?"

Dr. Montague took a deep breath and ran his had through his hair as he decided how to answer. "Mrs. Langston ..."

"Please, it's just Penny."

The doctor gave a small smile and nod. "Penny, it's hard to say. I'm not trying to be vague, but because I don't know why Tim is in a coma, I can't give a definite answer. He could wake up tomorrow ... or in fifteen years ... or never." He sighed. "It's as if something came a long, stole everything that made Tim tick and left his body behind. If that ... spark could be replaced, or well more accurately, restarted, then you could have him back."

Ziva, who had not uttered a word or looked at anyone since coming to the hospital, looked up and stared at the doctor. No one noticed.

The debate continued, voiced got raised again, and threats started to be thrown around. Ziva paid attention to none of it. She just stared at the doctor while his words rung in her head. She now knew what Death wanted of her. She knew it would take some time to get everything she would need ... and to find the contacts she hadn't ever thought she would use.

As Ziva made her plans, the fight between the two military men kept going.

Victor was pressing the fact of Tim's Do Not Resuscitate form.

Gibbs got right in his face, and hissed at the man in a low, dangerous voice. "Haven't you heard anything the doc said? There's no plug to pull, his body is going all on its own. Now, unless you are going to put a bullet in him, there is nothing we can do."

Victor gave back as good as Gibbs gave. "Is that your decision?"

"Yes, it is."

"Very well." Victor turned and strode out of Dr. Montague's office.

Sarah ran out after him. Penny took a moment to get her emotions under control, before she too went to leave the office.

Gibbs called out to her, "Penny ..."

She slowly turned to him.

"I don't care if he's your son. He is not allowed anywhere near Tim. I don't trust what he'll do."

Penny started to object, but stopped and just nodded instead. She quietly left the room.

Dr. Montague waited for a few moments before he broke the silence. "Mr. Gibbs, I am glad we are on the same page, now as for some of the other procedures ..."

"No."

"What?"

Gibbs turned back to the doctor. "I meant what I said before. He is not going to be an experiment. He is to be made comfortable, until either he wakes up or his body gives out."

The doctor sighed. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It is."

Dr. Montague slumped his shoulders in defeat. He sat down and typed at his computer for a moment. A few seconds later, the printer started. He reached over, grabbed the papers and handed them to Gibbs.

"These are a list of highly reputable long term care facilities. They will take care of all of Tim's needs."

Gibbs gave a quick glance at the papers in his hands. "Thank you."

"Let me know when you've made your decision and I will help with the transfer process." The doctor looked over the emotionally exhausted group. "Now, if you'll excuse me ..."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. He turned to the group and got them out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to have a really long day tomorrow and don't know if I'm going to be able to get to my computer ... so I decided to post the next chapter tonight. I will be back on Wednesday. Hope you enjoy.

Oh, I think I forgot to write a disclaimer on the second chapter ... but I am not making any money from this, I own nothing of NCIS.

* * *

Over the next week, with Ducky's help, Gibbs visited and ran back ground checks on each of the care facilities. He found one only a mile away from his own house that came highly recommended. It was that one he chose, wanting to have Tim as close as he could.

Vance had given the all team some extended time off so they could take care of their fallen friend.

Everyone helped get Tim settled into Loving Heart Family Care Center, with the exception of one member of the team, Ziva. Everyone noticed her absence, but no one made mention of it ... trying to keep a positive vibe going.

Gibbs made a visitation list, making sure the Center knew Victor was not allowed access to his son and remembering Penny's words, Tim's mother was also barred. Another stipulation he added was that he was able to visit anytime he wanted, even outside of visiting hours. Since he was the one solely responsible for McGee's medical decisions, the Center gave him the leeway he wanted.

Ducky and Jimmy accompanied Tim all the way from the hospital, in the ambulance, and to the Center. Ducky, of course, talked all the way and Palmer added his odd comments, hoping the familiarity would comfort their friend on some level.

Abby and Tony went to McGee's apartment to get some familiar items for Tim's room. Tony tried to get her to take Ducky instead, feeling like he had no right to step foot in friend's apartment. Abby, however was hearing none of it, reminding Tony that he would be better at lifting the heavy books and Tim's writing desk ... plus Ducky needed to oversee Tim's transfer.

Tony reluctantly agreed and went with her. When they arrived, Abby had just put the key up to the lock when the door opened. Sarah greeted them with tear swollen eyes.

"I knew you guys would wind up here. Come on in." She backed up, opening the door wider, gesturing them inside. She was wearing one of Tim's old MIT shirts, her hair was matted and unkempt. She didn't bother to try to get herself together. She sat in Tim's favorite computer chair and curled up into it.

Abby squatted down in front of her. "You been here long?"

Sarah looked at her with lost eyes. "Ever since the day in the hospital." She wiped at her eyes as tears threatened to fall. "You'd think I'd be out of tears by now." She took a moment to look around. "I just wanted to be close to him. I feel closer here instead of ..." She drifted off and looked away from Abby.

Before she could say anything, Abby heard the soft sounds of foot padding coming towards her. She turned to Tim's dog, Jethro, he placed his head in her lap and whined.

Sarah reached out and petted his head, without turning to look at any of them. "He knows something bad has happened to Tim. He won't eat for me. I keep telling him that Tim will be so mad at me for not taking care of his dog, but the stupid animal still won't eat." She tried to say her last sentence with bite, but it came out sad, this time she didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell.

Tony stood back, watching everything, feeling like crap. _How could Death think no one valued Tim's life?_ _We might have failed at it but surely Sarah ..._ He shook his head at his thoughts. He walked over to the food bowl, dumped out what was there, add fresh, then whistled softly. "Come on McMutt. You have to be okay for when Tim wakes up."

Everyone, including Jethro, turned to Tony when he whistled. The dog looked like he was thinking about it.

"Please Jethro ... for Tim." Tony pleaded.

The dog slowly walked over to the food bowl, looked at Tony then down to the food. He seemed to sigh and started to slowly eat.

Sarah smiled slightly. "I guess he likes you better than me."

Tony looked horrified. "No ... Sarah ... I just have a way with animals."

Sarah huffed a laugh and waived her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame him for not liking me ... it's not like I ever treated Tim nicely any time I was around. He's just being protective."

Abby and Tony scowled and a small fire of anger sparked within Tony. "What do you mean?"

Sarah shrugged. "Tim was always there for me, ya know, no matter what. Do you know even when he was trying to save me from murder charges, all I did was dis him? Told him all his job require to was make pretty graphs all day long." She laughed at herself ruefully. "Even after, I didn't do any better by him. He was willing to give up NCIS for me, and what do I do - I end up telling him that I didn't want to have to live up to his standards and I didn't want to see him again until he came down off of his high horse. Now ..." tears choked her up again, "... now, I'm not going to get to tell him how wrong and sorry I am." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Abby looked over to Tony, confused. Tony, however, was fuming. "Why in the world would you say that to him!?"

Abby stood and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Tony ..." she said in a soft but warning tone.

Sarah wiped her eyes again. "No. It's okay." She finally turned to look at them. "A year ago, I was dating a guy Tim didn't approve of, and tried to warn me. I thought he was just being overprotective and judgmental. We fought and I got really nasty, said lots of hurtful things to him, then stormed out. We didn't talk after that, until ..." She stopped looking sad at her recollections.

"Until what Sarah?" Abby asked.

"Until I realized he was right about the guy. Found out the hard way. Called Tim from the hospital. He dropped everything and came right away. He never once said, 'I told you so'. He just took care of me, both physically and mentally. I stayed here for weeks. He never asked for an apology, it was just like it never happened. Once I was ready, I went back to my life. Just picked up where I left off, feeling like all was right with the world." She looked down and stared at her feet, and in a very small voice that made her sound like a little girl, stated, "I never even thanked him."

The tears started again. Abby wrapped her in a hug. "He knew, Sarah, he knew." Sarah grabbed onto her and cried harder.

While Abby was focused on consoling the distraught McGee, Tony's small flame of anger was growing. _Was Death right? Did no one realize how important Tim was? Did any of us ever deserve to have him in our lives?_ The last question quelled the growing anger ... for now.

While Abby talked quietly and soothingly to Sarah, Tony went about getting the items together they had come for. He grabbed some books and record albums. As he walked around the bookshelf, he realized there was a big gap of furniture. "Sarah? Where's Tim's typewriter?"

Sarah had calmed down. She got up and walked over to Tony. "That old thing? He got rid of it a long time ago."

Tony turned to look at her shocked. "Got rid of it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, said he had no intention of ever writing again. He wouldn't tell me why. I just know that he had to pay back the publishing company a lot of money for breaking his contract. Had to sell his Porsche to do it." She shrugged and turned away when Abby called for her.

Tony stood there in shock. _He never wanted to write again? Is that because I threatened him? Is it because he felt responsible for the deaths that Landon caused? He went so far as to break his contract?_ He started to realize that there was so much his friend kept to himself. The weight of how much he had let Tim down hit him, making Tony stagger and hold onto the bookshelf to keep from falling.

XXXX

Abby eventually talked Sarah into taking a shower and coming with them back to Tim's 'New Place'. She combed Sarah's hair and talked the whole time, but not with the manic energy she usually radiated. In fact, she really had been handling the situation quite well, she seemed to realize that the team needed someone else to take charge this time. Between her and Ducky, they kept the team going.

Tony drove, in silence. In fact, he hadn't said a word since asking Sarah about the typewriter. His mind was racing - going back through all the years he'd known Tim. He realized missed opportunities, harsh words, and ignorant behavior. His stomach was churning and his anger at himself was growing ... as was his anger towards everyone else.

_Why did no one ever put me in my place? Everyone was always so worried about __**my**__ ego and __**my**__ feelings ... but Tim ... None of us ever worried about him! And now? Now, we get to look at him and know that he'll never, ever understand what he means to us ... how much I ... how much I really do love him._

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, seething. His brother was gone, and this time, Tony DiNozzo couldn't blame an accident, or an enemy, or a disease. This time he, and the people closest to him, were to blame ... which made it all the worse.

Abby saw Tony's death grip on the steering wheel and wondered what was going on with him. She didn't have time to focus on it long, as Sarah made a soft whimper, and drew her attention.

XXXX

They reached the Center and Abby silently pulled Sarah out of the car while leaving Tony to unload. He grabbed a box of books and followed right behind the two women, scowling the entire time.

When the trio reached Tim's room, Sarah froze and started breathing fast and hard. Abby, who had been holding her hand the whole time, squeezed harder and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Sarah, easy. Tim's not that scary."

"How ... can I ... do I ..."

"Just talk to him. I believe he can hear us. He needs to know we are all here for him."

"Even me?"

"Oh, Sarah, especially you. He loves you, no matter what."

Sarah gave a small nod and slowly opened the door. Abby, still holding her hand and shoulder, gave a gentle push that got her moving.

Gibbs and Ducky were still in the room, Jimmy had left to run an errand for Ducky. The two men watched Abby guide Sarah to Tim's bedside while Tony stormed over to the small bookshelf that was provided by the Center.

Gibbs made brief eye contact with his senior Agent. Tony angrily shook his head and turned his attention back to stocking.

Ducky watched the two younger men, confused by their silent conversation.

Gibbs sighed. _I wonder what happened now? _He didn't need to wait long to find out.

Sarah stood by Tim's bedside, reached out and grabbed his lifeless hand. "Oh, Tim." Her tears starting flowing again. Pulling her other hand out of Abby's for the first time since leaving her brother's apartment, she wiped at her eyes. "I can't believe I'm still crying." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "Bet you wouldn't either." She gave a watery smile, that fell almost instantly. "You've always been there for me, and ... and, I got used to it, took you for granted ... never ... never said thank you ... never said sorry." She was shaking with emotion.

"Your the best big brother anyone could ask for! I never meant any of those horrible things I said! Please come back! I'll ... I"ll do anything you want ... I'll be nicer to you ... I"ll ... Oh, Tim! Just come back!"

Then she did something she hadn't done in many, many years and would never admitted to ... she crawled into bed with her brother. She curled up under his right arm and wanted to bring his left arm to wrap around her, but it was covered in IV's.

Usually, her head would rise and fall with his easy breathing, but now his chest barely moved, let alone her head. It made her realize just how far away her brother was. With renewed tears, she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

While Abby and Ducky looked on in sympathy, Gibbs looked over to Tony. He had closed his eyes at Sarah's words and his jaw was working as if he was biting his tongue.

_Great!_ Gibbs thought. _Death was right. Nobody valued Tim's life ... until it was too late._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Since I had such a long day yesterday, I wasn't able to respond to any of you directly, but I wanted you to know that I have read & appreciate all of them.

I hope the pace isn't too slow, I just wanted to give a good build up to what is coming ... but hang in there ...

On with the story. Oh, I don't own any of NCIS, nor am I making any mullah from these stories.

* * *

While Sarah cried herself to sleep, the others went about bringing in Tim's belongings. Abby directed everyone where to place everything.

On the last trip in, Gibbs stopped DiNozzo. "Thought you guys were going to bring his typewriter?"

A strange look came over Tony's face and when he spoke, his eyes were focused on a spot on the wall behind Gibbs' shoulder. "He got rid of it, Boss. Told Sarah he could never write again."

"What?"

Tony spoke in choppy sentences and sounded far away. "Broke his contract with the publishing company ... had to pay them back lots of money ... had to sell his car." He finally looked Gibbs in the eyes, both knowing exactly why Tim stopped writing.

"Damn."

"Just another way we let him down." He turned from Gibbs and continued into the building.

Gibbs stood in place. He remembered how much Tim had blamed himself for the deaths of Petty Officer Cove and Adrian Corbett. He also remembered, with shame, how he had shoved the young man and demanded he 'figure it out'. He hoped his actions during the case were not part of the reason Tim had stopped writing. _When he wakes up ..._ Gibbs hung his head. _That's just it ... he's never going to wake up._ He realized all the things he never said to Tim.

_He'll never know how proud of him I am._ He swallowed hard, choking back his emotions. Now was not the time or place. He had Jack Daniels waiting at home to help him through his emotions.

He raised his head, squared his shoulders and went back inside.

XXXX

Once everything was in its place. Abby selected a record, placed it on the player and the sounds of soft jazz filled the room.

They let the entire first side play before waking Sarah. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Abby once again guided the lost girl, taking her into the bathroom to freshen up.

Jimmy came back just as the bathroom door closed, carrying a couple of bags containing the items Dr. Mallard had requested.

"What's all that Duck?"

Ducky gave a slight smile to Gibbs. "Other items that should help guide Timothy back to us."

Jimmy placed the bags on a chair. Ducky eagerly went over to him and started pulling out the contents while a curious Gibbs looked on.

The first item pulled out was a big, plush, stuffed, German Shepard. When Gibbs raised his eyebrow, Ducky laughed. "Since it won't be possible for Jethro, the dog - not you, to visit, this is a close substitute." He then pulled out a CD labeled 'Pet Sounds'.

"Duck ..."

"Anything and everything familiar to Timothy can stimulate his brain."

"Ducky, none of this stuff is going to help."

The doctor's eyes grew dark. He walked up to Gibbs and stood toe-to-toe with him. "Don't you _DARE_ give up on that boy! Do you hear me!?"

Gibbs stared, shocked at Ducky's tone. He nodded mutely.

Ducky's eyes grew lighter and a smile came back to his face. "Good." He walked past Gibbs, who was standing as still as a statue, over to Tim, just as Abby and Sarah were coming out of the bathroom.

Abby smiled and even Sarah managed a quirk of the corners of her mouth, as they watch Dr. Mallard place the stuffed animal in the crook of Tim's left arm. He then gave the dog a squeeze - out came a mechanical but playful bark.

Gibbs turned around at the sound, now watching the group at bedside. Jimmy came to stand beside him. "I went to four children's stores before I found the right one." He gave a lopsided grin to Gibbs, then he too walked over to Tim's bedside.

Gibbs watched the group, then glanced over to Tony, who was sitting in a visitor chair, the one furthest way from the group and staring at his folded hands. Horror building as he realized what he'd taken away from everybody.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to fight his growing nausea. This was the first time in his life that he wanted to run and hide from what he had done. Instead, he lifted his head and walked over to the bed.

XXXX

Several hours later, Sarah's stomach started to grumble, although, now by her brother side, she didn't want to leave. After a brief debate, it was decided that she would go home with Jimmy and stay with him and Breena.

Ducky was a bit surprised that Gibbs hadn't offered his placed, but then again, he could see how much the team leader was hurting. He knew the gruff man would need to nurse his own feelings before he could be of help to anyone else. The doctor shook his head and focused back on the group, as another debate arose - who would take care of Tim's dog. Ducky won the honors.

He decided to walk out with Jimmy and Sarah, grabbing Gibbs' arm as he passed by, hoping to have a moment alone to speak to him ... leaving Abby and Tony in the room with Tim.

An unnatural silence filled the room. Abby stared at Tony, wondering why he was being so quiet. She decided it wasn't worth worrying about right now. She had been strong all week and now was her time to let the mask drop. Her face sagged, as did her shoulders and she suddenly felt weak. She collapsed onto the bed, sitting next to McGee. In a mirror image of when she found Tim lying on the squad room floor, she grabbed his hand, held it to her heart and breathed out, "Oh, Timmy."

She couldn't believe that just the week before, she was laughing and teasing around with him and now ... now ... She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as a few tears escaped.

"You have to get better really soon. Sarah is lost without you, you know. And Ziva hasn't been right, she doesn't even come around ... in fact, we haven't seen her since the day with your family ..." She glanced over her shoulder, it seemed like Tony wasn't paying attention to her. She sighed and kept going. "Tony hasn't made one movie reference ... then there's Gibbs ..."

Tony heard Abby's droning, but tuned it out. He was still going over all the stupid things he had done to his partner over the years ... the superglue ... the gay rumors ... teaming up with McCadden. But it wasn't just his actions he was thinking about, it was everyone's. Gibbs harshness, Ziva's apathy, Abby's ... Suddenly his head snapped up, he had tuned back into what she was saying, and his face turned red with anger. "What the hell did you just say?"

Abby jumped at Tony's voice and turned half-way around to face him. "Tony! You gave me a heart attack!"

Tony stood and stormed over to her standing right in front of her. "What. Did. You. Say?"

For the first time ever, Abby was scared of Tony. He had always been her 'big brother' and second protector, right behind Gibbs. She knew, between the two of them, she could do no wrong - but now he was standing there, hands clenched, face red, eyes blazing. "What?", she said in a small voice.

"To Tim, what did you say just now to him? The reason you want him back."

Abby swallowed nervously. "I ... you know I was just rambling ... I get like that ..."

"DON'T make me ask you again, Abby." Tony was barley containing his anger.

"I, um, said that I want him back so that he can be my fall guy when I do something dumb." She flinched at her own words. "I didn't mean it ... I was ..."

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Look, I didn't ..."

Tony took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "After everything he's done for you! Everything he's gone through for you! And, that's why you want him back!?"

"I was joking!"

"Don't give _**ME**_ that! You treat him like crap and always expect him to come back for more!"

Abby went from being scared to being mad. She released Tim's hand and stood, now nose to nose with DiNozzo. "Like you have any room to talk! I'm not the one who always tries to get him in trouble with Gibbs so that I can look better!"

"Yeah, instead, you use his feelings against him to get what you want ... not caring how he feels."

"You tricked him into not volunteering for a mission!"

"You bullied him into adopting a dog that had just mauled him!"

"You told him he was better fatter!"

"You put his job on the line so you could do a favor for a friend!"

They kept slinging instances of wrong doing, getting more vicious and insulting ... and loud.

XXXX

After seeing Jimmy and Sarah off, Ducky and Gibbs slowly walked back into the Center. Side by side, in silence.

Ducky gave a sideways look to the taller man. "I know you want to protect your team, but there are some things that are out of your control."

Gibbs didn't miss a stride - he just kept moving forward and he didn't say a word to his long time friend.

"It would be like saying you could stop cancer, or diabetes, or hearing loss. You are not responsible for Timothy's condition."

Gibbs eyes finally moved, looking at Ducky from the corner of his eyes, still kept moving and silent. However, he thought to himself, _If you only knew ... _He shifted his focus back to in front of him.

Ducky sighed. "Whenever you are ready, my friend, I am here."

Gibbs just nodded, he knew he could never tell what actually happened, not unless he wanted to end up in a rubber room. He opened the door to the Center and could instantly hear Abby and Tony's raised voices. He gave a quick look to Ducky before he took off running down the hall.

He reached Tim's door as the same time as the staff. He burst through the door, yelling, "Hey!", to get their attention. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Abby's emotions were raw - the worry, the anxiety, the anger, and the fear - she teared up and started crying. "It was just a dumb joke Gibbs!"

The team leader sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What was a joke?" He made no move to comfort the Goth, not until he knew what was going on.

However, now that Abby had let loose, she couldn't stop crying long enough to answer. So Tony did it for her. "She said she wanted Tim back so he could take the flack for her mess ups!"

Gibbs closed his eyes, the hand he had run through his hair, now grabbed the back of his neck. He reopened his eyes and looked at his senior agent. "Everyone's emotions are running high - Abby would never mean ..."

Tony became even more angry. _After everything, he's still defending Abby! He just doesn't understand what she's put Tim through!_ "Really Gibbs ..." he practically spat "... then why don't you ask her about Mexico!"

Abby stifled her crying and looked at them, shocked. "How ... when ..."

Tony pushed past Gibbs and stormed out, leaving the M.E., forensic scientist and Team Leader in dumbstruck silence for a few heartbeats. "What's he talking about, Abs?"

"Gibbs, I ..."

"What. Is. He. Talking. About?"

Abby gulped, she knew that nothing less than full disclosure would be accepted. She took a moment to wipe the tears away, clear her throat, and gather her courage. "Well, you see ...", she told him everything - from how she hadn't really want McGee along, to the fight in the hotel, to sleeping in the classroom, to bullying McGee into taking her into the desert, to him offering himself up to Paloma Reynosa to keep her safe.

Gibbs listened intently, when she told him about Reynosa, he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He was so angry as thoughts ran through his head of what could have happened to Tim if he was taken up on his offer. Black was growing from the sides of his eyes, until he had tunnel vision. He knew he had to leave before he did or said something he would regret. He quickly turned on his heels, military style, and left.

Abby rung her hands and looked at Ducky. "He hates me now, doesn't he?"

Ducky walked over and put an arm around the girl, pushing his own feelings aside. "No, my dear, he doesn't hate you. Although, he is very upset. Give him time to cool down and then you two can talk about the situation with level heads."

She nodded, then, without letting go of Ducky, she reached out and picked up Tim's hand again. She looked down to her friend. "You know I didn't mean it ... that I was just joking ... right?"

There was no response. No move of his eyes, no twitch of his mouth, no flick of his fingers. With renewed tears, she buried her head in Ducky's shoulder and cried until she exhausted herself.

XXXX

Gibbs made a bee-line for the exit, but he saw Tony staring out a nearby window. He stopped and calmed himself, the tunnel vision receding. He walked over to his man and placed a hand on his shoulder before coming to stand on Tony's right.

Tony turned to face Gibbs straight on and looked at his Team Leader, his hazel eyes reflecting how lost he felt.

"She told me." Gibbs informed as his dropped his hand from Tony's shoulder.

"You know, I bullied it out of him. Noticed how on edge he seemed to be around you and Abby. I bugged him and harassed and sniped until he finally told me. I was so terrified about what could have happened to him. And you know what I did? I berated him, told him something like that never would have happened if it were me or Ziva there, that he better hope you never find out, that he needs to grow a backbone where Abby's concerned."

Tony looked away, staring back out the window. "He just sat there with his head down. Never tried to fight back or stop me. Think I was just saying what he felt." He shook his head at himself. "I never once told him that I was worried about him."

"Tony ..."

However, he wasn't done with his self recrimination. Tony carried on as if Gibbs hadn't said anything. "Then when Abby went all obsessed about Clea Thorson, that insanely genius Navy Lieutenant, and Tim lost her on the bus route - I could see how upset he was at himself and I got angry. Not with him directly, but for allowing himself to be put in that kind of position again. So what did I do, what I always do, made him feel like crap. Remember, I told him no more field trips for the two of them. He looked so hurt."

He finally turned back to Gibbs. "Now he's gone and he'll never know ... Oh, god boss ... he'll never ..." Tony's emotions finally caught up with him. He had a lump in his throat and tears started winding their way down his face.

Gibbs went on auto pilot, he reach out and grabbed Tony's face in between his two hands, unconsciously wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"He'll never know ... that ... that I ... that he's family ...or how much ... how much he means ... to all ... or most of us. Where's Ziva? Why ... why isn't .. she here ..."

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug and for the first time in his life, Tony felt the support of a father. Which actually made him feel worse, since it was Tim who needed it, who deserved it, all along, and now would never get it. Also, a first, he made no attempt hide is emotions and cried for his lost brother.

As he held Tony, Gibbs too, wondered why Ziva had not made an appearance, but suspected she was grieving in her own way.


	5. Chapter 5

I've had a really crappy day at work ... it's amazing how much work interferrs with the fun stuff in life! Anyway, your reviews always bring a smile to my face. So because of that & because you guys are such wonderful readers, I'm doing a double shot today.

I don't own any of NCIS ... but I can dream ...

* * *

Ziva was going crazy. She was waiting for a phone call, and waiting wasn't exactly her forte. She hadn't left her apartment since she placed a call out, worried she would miss the return. She cleaned her place everyday, which only took about an hour now, she reorganized, she exercised, anything to pass the time.

When her land line did ring, first she jumped out of her skin, then she jumped to the phone, picking it up on the second ring. "Hello, this is Ziva."

~ "I must say that I was surprised to receive a summons from you." ~

"Priestess." Ziva sighed in relief at the voice she had been waiting all week to hear. "Thank you for returning my call."

~ "After our last conversation, I did not think I would ever hear from you again." ~

The Priestess' voice sounded like wind chimes and carried an accent. However, it was an accent that Ziva could never quite figure out - sometimes it sounded Jamaican, other times Middle Eastern, or Russian, or Oriental. Ziva supposed it showed how she belong to everyone and no one at the same time.

~ "Ziva?" ~

"I am sorry Priestess, I was just remembering ..."

~ "Ah, yes. Well, enough of the past, what can I do for you?" ~

"I need your help."

~ "Oh?" ~

Ziva could hear the laugh in the Priestess' voice, and she couldn't blame her. When her father had forced her to study under the woman as a child, she did not believe in anything she was being taught ... and their parting was not on the best of terms. "I need you to send me on a journey."

The Priestess bristled. ~ "I am not a travel agency. If it is a vacation ..." ~

"No, Priestess. You are the only one who can send me to the destination I need." Ziva held her breath.

~ "You have become a believer." ~ It was said as a statement of fact.

"Yes."

~ "What has changed?" ~

"I ..." Ziva didn't know how to proceed ... if she could properly express her need.

~ "I must know before I decided whether or not to offer my help." ~

"Death came and took a soul ... right in front of me."

~ "Must have been a special soul." ~

"Yes ... he is."

~ "I wish I could assist you, but once the soul is gone and the body is cold ..." ~

"His body is still living ... if you can call it that."

~ "Machines?" ~

"No. His body is continuing all on its own. He is like a puppet whose strings have been cut."

There was several minutes of silence. It stretched so long that Ziva was afraid she had lost the call. Finally, the Priestess spoke.

~ "You are aware of the consequences for what you are asking?" ~

"I am."

~ "Very well. I will gather what is needed." ~

"Thank you. I can pay ..."

~ "You're belief is payment enough." ~

Ziva smiled. It was the only bit of good news she had since Death had taken her friend. "Is there anything I need to do?"

~ "Yes. I will send you a list, and you will need to brush up on your Latin. I will contact you once again when all is ready." ~

"When should I expect you?"

~ "At least one month." ~

"A month?" Ziva staggered and sat down on her floor.

~ "Yes. At minimum. In today's day and age, items are tracked from supplier to customer. Much of what we need has to be gathered ... discretely. Then I must still find a way to get them to you without drawing unwanted attention. It will take time Ziva." ~

"I know ... it's just ... I had hoped ... I wanted for him not to spend much time ..."

~ "I understand. I will do what I can." ~

Ziva's computer made a sound, as if she had new e-mail. She looked at the machine in confusion.

~ "I think you have just received my list." ~

"E-mail? From you?"

The Priestess laughed, the sound relaxing Ziva's frayed nerves.

~ "As I once told you ... one must always know when to adapt to new ways, without forgetting the old." ~

"You are wise ... I am sorry it took me this long to figure that out."

~ "We all learn in our own time." ~

"Maybe if I ..."

~ "No, Ziva. Playing with what if's will not serve you. Not now, or ever. Focus on the task ahead and do not give up hope." ~

Ziva smiled. "You are right ... again. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

~ "Shalom my dear." ~

"Shalom Priestess."

The phone line clicked and the dial tone sounded. Ziva took a moment to center herself. With renewed purposed, she got up. She went to her computer and opened the e-mail just sent to her. She barely looked at it before she sent it to print. She then went into her bedroom to get dressed. It was time to reach out to some other old contacts so that she could be physically ready for the journey ahead of her.

If she had not been in such a rush and had taken the time to really look at the Priestess' email, she would have noticed that, as it printed out, the amounts needed for many of the items suddenly changed.

As it was, she grabbed the list on her way rushing out the door. If she was lucky, she could do some shopping before hooking up with Jamal, her former partner for her 'Extreme Pilates' as Tony had once put it.

XXXX

Once Tony was emotionally spent, Gibbs guided him back to Tim's room, where Abby and Ducky were still waiting. The four of them sat down and talked about what had happened. This time, there were no raised voices, no one had the energy left - there were also no more tears.

There was, however, many explanations and apologies ... and a truce was reached between Abby and Tony, although reluctantly on Tony's part.

Gibbs noted how both Tony and Abby each had a hold of one of Tim's hands and would have smiled if his own heart didn't feel so heavy.

After several exhausting hours, everyone was ready to leave. One look at Gibbs and Ducky offered to escort Abby home. She placed a kiss on Tim's check and left quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes ... just watching her shoes as she went.

Tony lingered, not wanted to let Tim's hand go, but knowing that he was just looking at an empty shell. He lightly brushed McGee's hair away from his forehead. He leaned in and quietly whispered something into his friend's ear. He then placed his own forehead on top of Tim's and closed his eyes.

Gibbs watched what normally would have been a heartwarming scene, but instead it felt like knife twisting in his chest.

Tony reopened his eyes, stood up straight, and released Tim's hand. He walked out of the room without looking anywhere but right in front of him.

Gibbs wanted to reach out to him again, but knew it would not be welcomed this time. His man needed to work this out on his own. He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. He looked at his lost agent and went to his bedside. Gibbs sat down slowly and grabbed the hand Abby once held. It was cold. One thing he had always noticed about his young agent, was how warm his hands always were.

He remembered that once during a case in the winter, he had asked McGee to hand him something or other, and he was shocked at how warm the hand he brushed against had been. It seemed to Gibbs that the warmth epitomized Timothy McGee ... and now that was all gone.

"I'm sorry, McGee ... Tim." He was overwhelmed with emotion and had to stop for a long while before he got it back under control. "You are the glue that held us together ... our balancing force ... with out you ... well it's going to be hard to find our way again."

Now, he too, leaned in close. "But we will. We are going to keep pressing on and keep doing good in this world. Just this time ... this time we won't take for granted what we have." He felt he knew Tim would want them all to carry on, just like they had done when both Kate and Jenny died. He believed it would be a disservice to McGee to just stop, a disgrace to his memory.

While he was leaning in, his check brushed against McGee's and he noticed the stubbly growth on the boy's face. He sat back studying the body lying there. "That won't do McGee. I know you said Abby liked you growing in a beard, but it just doesn't suit you. I'm going to see if they will let me bring a razor in and I'll take care if it first thing tomorrow morning." He had always thought the young man should keep a youthful face. That a beard belong to older, harder men ... something he never wanted Tim to become.

"Goodnight son. See you then."

He too, reluctantly released Tim's hand and left for the night, ready to duke it out with the bottle of whiskey waiting for him in his basement.

XXXX

The following day found Gibbs back at the Center at the crack of dawn. He received permission to bring a razor to shave Tim, but was only allowed the disposable ones, straight-edge was strictly forbidden. He spent the whole morning complaining to McGee about it while he shaved his agent.

At 0600, Abby showed up, still subdued, but trying very hard to put on a brave face. She sat down on Tim's bed and told him about all the information she found out about comas. Quoting success stories and offering encouragement. "You know, there was this one guy, his family had completely written him off, and then one day he just woke-up. It was fifteen years later and his memories were a bit scrambled, but he still woke-up. You won't make us wait fifteen years, right?" She squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please don't make us wait that long."

An hour later Ducky and Jimmy showed up. Abby and Jimmy had fun playing with the stuffed dog, making it go through all of its programmed sounds. It brought, to the two older men watching, a smile to Ducky's face ... and a small light to Gibbs' eyes.

Even though Team Gibbs had extended time off, the three scientist did not. They said their goodbyes, with promises of returning, and left Gibbs alone again with Tim.

The functional mute talked all day - going over incidents from his childhood; to boot camp; to his first case as an NIS agent - until noon, leaving under the pretense of finding food. However, he had a feeling his senior agent was waiting to visit alone. He found a little diner close by and took his time to order and eat. It was an hour later when he finally made his way back to the Center.

He found out he was right, as he approached Tim's door, he heard Tony's voice ... reading to Tim.

"McGregor sighed at being told that he was to be left behind, again, and turned back to his computer. After grabbing his gear, Agent Tommy came over with a smug look on his face. 'Sooooo, McLeftBehind, make sure you have that search finished by the time we come back.' Expecting a fight, he actually frowned when McGregor just nodded. 'What? No smart come-back?'"

"McGregor looked at his co-worker. 'How can I? I know Tibbs doesn't trust me ... why should he ... after what I did.' For once Tommy turned serious, he opened his mouth to respond, but Tibbs called for him. So as he stood, he gave his partner a head slap. 'Hey, what was that for?'"

"'You had no way of knowing he was an undercover cop. It could have happened to any of us.' He leaned down, pretending to pick up something. He spoke softly but firmly, 'If he didn't trust you, you wouldn't still be on his team.' McGregor looked at him as if he had spoken in a foreign language. Before he could respond, Tibbs ruffled voice reached them - 'TOMMY! You coming or what?'"

"Very Special Agent Tommy winked at his friend and trotted away. McGregor took a moment to mull over what he said. _Maybe, he's right. I guess Tibbs would have kicked me to the curb by now. Maybe he just realizes this is where I can best help the team._ McGregor nodded to himself. _That was it! Aces in their Places._ He knew his place, but also he knew that he would step back and learn. That was what he did best, learn. He would watch the best, commit what they did to memory and slowly work his way back to deserving to be out in the field."

Tony paused in his reading. "Then you don't bring up McGregor again for five chapters. Five! Do you really think you're just the tech help? That we don't trust you out in the field?" He sighed deeply. "I'm going to have to rewrite this thing. Jeeze, I can't believe this was a best seller!"

Gibbs heard the book being closed. "We have a lot to go over McGee. I'll be back tomorrow and then we're going to get this book of yours straightened out."

The team leader back away from the door and went down the hall, making sure Tony believed he was still alone. He watched his man exit the building, without even looking at any of the pretty staff as he went by. Gibbs sighed and realized he had been doing that a lot lately.

He went back into the room and sat down quietly on the bed. He grabbed Tim's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over the boy's knuckles. "You know, when we went to face off with Archer, it was because I didn't want you wallowing in your own guilt. I figured if you confronted the guy who was really responsible for Benedict's death, you'd be okay. When he pulled his gun and you just stood there ... I though for sure that I was going to see another one of my agents gunned down in front of me ... I was going to lose another kid."

"I don't do scared well, usually comes out as anger ... which is why I told you if you ever froze again, I'd have your badge. The reason I kept you out of the field for a while was so that you could find your equilibrium again ... before you were faced with another life-or-death situation."

He brought his other hand up and encased McGee's hand. "You know ... I found out that you went to Jim Nelson for help. That made me mad ... could't understand why you went to someone outside of the team. Then I did some checking, found out he helped you back in FLETC for the weapons training. It made sense to me then."

Gibbs shifted slightly, he took one of his hands ran it through Tim's hair, while the other still held onto McGee's. "I know how hard his death hit you ... that you even carried some guilt about it ..." He let the back of his hand touch Tim's temple and then slid it down his cheek and neck, coming to rest on his should. "You always carried around too much guilt ... and I never took the time to tell you not to."

He sighed deeply. "Damn it, Tim! I thought ... hoped you alway knew how proud of you I was ... am. But, I guess looking from the outside in ..."

Gibbs paused and looked out the window for several minutes, then closed his eyes and conjured and image of Death. _Please! Don't let Tim pay for my mistakes ... If you need someone to punish, then let me take his place! Just ... just bring him back to us!_

He opened his eyes and stared at McGee, hoping Death heard his plea. But the boy remained as still as stone. He gripped harder the hand he was holding and went back to staring out the window, no longer in the mood to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

I was right, your review did make me smile ... thank you. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I see that some of you caught 'mysterious' changing of number ... what could it mean ... hmmm, I wonder.

I'll let you guys stew on it. LOL

Enjoy.

Oh, I own nothing of NCIS ... but I wish I did.

* * *

That day set a pattern for the team ... each day everyone came at the same time, stayed for the same length of time, and did the same things: Abby and Jimmy played with the stuffed dog; Ducky told his endless tales; Tony read and edited, Tim's books; and Gibbs was constant presence through it all.

Still, no one mentioned the fact that Ziva had yet to visit their fallen friend. A fact, that didn't sit well with any of them, but especially Tony. He had been mentally compiling a list of wrongs that everyone had done to McGee over the years ... Gibbs, Abby, Sarah, Ziva, Ducky, himself, even Jimmy - he felt the autopsy gremlin could have been a better friend over the years.

Because of his 'list', he had become very angry at everyone, and was the reason he came to the Center alone. Every day he checked the visitor sign-in sheet, and every day he became angrier at the Israeli woman.

_Everyone is honoring their punishment, even the three who don't know their being punished! And, yet she can't find the time to show up! What the hell is she doing!?_ He thought about going over to her apartment to confront her, but then thought better of it, worried about the outcome if both of them lost their tempers. _We could end up in jail, and then how would we make penance ..._ He shook his head at himself_. No, I'll wait the two more weeks we have and confront her once we are back at NCIS, that way things won't get out of control ... I hope._

XXXX

Ziva wearily closed her apartment door behind her. Her week had consisted of training - weapons, defensive and offensive fighting, meditation, and Latin. Also, she had bought most the times on her list from the Priestess ... very slowly over the whole week, hoping to not draw anyone's attention.

She went onto her patio and watered the odd assortment of her newly acquired plants. A Japanese Peach tree, miniature, used to purify ill will; potted nightshade, to disguise the smell of the living; a Ginseng plant for strength; carnations, the flowers of the dead, for offerings; and Periwinkle, to represent the endless cycle of life and death.

Ziva let her thoughts wander as she tended to her plants. She still needed to get several branches from a Mountain Ash, a conductor between heaven and earth, although it wasn't heaven she was trying to reach. Then there was still the silver lined mirror, she had been to several occult shops, none of which had was she was looking for. Ziva sighed.

"There are still several more items I need before my list is complete." She spoke to her plants. "Then there is everything the Priestess is sending. This is much more complex than I first thought." She grabbed a pair of pruners, trimmed the peach tree and weeded the rest. "I suppose that is for the best, if it were easy to get where I want to go, then everyone would try. There would be no order to the world."

She went back inside and peeled her clothes off, her body badly bruised in many places, with scratches and cuts over the rest. She stepped in her shower, still thinking. She had almost stopped several times at the Center where McGee's body was being kept, but then reconsidered at the last moment. She had even thought about telling Gibbs and DiNozzo what she was planning, but again, changed her mind.

_Even though they witnessed what they did, I do not think they will believe or understand what I am attempting ... or they might try to stop me. _She shook her head, to clear her thoughts and the shampoo from her hair._ No, this is a task assigned to me, and me alone._

She stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off - never looking at herself in the mirror, and crawled into bed. Although, she did not fall asleep right away. She stared at the ceiling. _Now that everything has been started, I just need to be prepared for when the time is ready. I will have much time on my hands._

She rolled over, facing her clock and a picture that meant more to her than she could ever express in words. She reached out, grabbed the picture and pulled it close to her face. She took her other hand and started tracing a face on the photo with her finger. It was a picture from her naturalization ceremony. Abby and Vance were to her right, Ducky and Jimmy to her left, and Tim standing behind her. He had leaned down so that his face was right between hers and Abby's. He was grinning ear to ear, pride showing in his eyes. Her own smiled was ... forced since neither Gibbs or Tony had been there.

Tears formed in her eyes. _The people who I had really wanted there_, she remembered thinking at the time. She now felt ashamed for thinking like that. Tim was the main one who had helped her study for the test ... sure Gibbs did too, but not like Tim. He would leave post-it notes everywhere ... on her computer, coffee mug, chair, desk, in her desk ... each with a question for her to answer. The quicker she answered, the more 'points' she earned, telling her she would find out what the points were for after she had taken, and passed, her test. She had done so well, that her instructor had approached her about becoming an instructor herself.

Turned out the points were for gifts: a purse, because no self-respecting American woman would be caught dead without one - she had frowned at first and then laughed realizing the joke; dinner at her favorite restaurant, all expenses paid, with any and everyone she wanted there; and an e-reader, pre-loaded with all the American classics, so she could catch up on what she missed ... along with a set of children's stories from Israeli, to let her know it was okay to remember where she came from.

Ziva put the picture to her heart and rolled back onto her back. _He did so much for me, and ... I never really said thank you ... I was so preoccupied about Tony._ As she closed her eyes, tears squeezed out and traveled down the sides of her cheeks. _He never seemed hurt or upset about it, he was just happy for me ... always supported me ... never any ulterior motives. It was like ... like having a big brother again ..._

With that thought, for the first time since the nightmare started, she freely cried.

XXXX

When her alarm went off at 0400, Ziva thought about smashing it, but instead turned it off and sat up. She had cried herself to sleep, still holding the picture. She gently placed it back in its spot of honor. She stretched and got ready for her morning run.

While out running, she decided it was time to head back into work. Ziva knew she still had two more weeks until she and the rest of team Gibbs was expected back, but there wasn't much more she could do while waiting for her items from the Priestess. Even her training wouldn't take all day, and Ziva knew it would not do well for herself to become stagnate. Mind made up, she finished her run and fell into her usual routine and was at NCIS by 0800.

XXXX

Vance had left instructions with all the guards that he was to be informed if any of Gibb's team showed-up at the building - needing to make sure of their mental standing before allowing them access to any cases.

To his surprise, two full weeks had gone by without any of them attempting to come to work. When his phone rang, security letting him know Ziva Da'vid had shown up, his first thought was, _Finally!_

He timed himself, so that Ziva would have time to get herself settled at her desk. He came out of his office and watched her from the Mezzanine level.

She was going through her e-mail and seemed calm and focused. Leon watched for several minutes, trying to get a read on her, before heading down. He stopped right in front of her desk, and spoke in a very soft voice. "Agent David. Good to see you ... although you're a couple of weeks early."

Ziva looked at her director. "I am sailing myself crazy staring at my apartment walls. I need to be here, where I can at least do **some** good."

The corners of Leon's mouth twitch, as he fought not to smile. "Driving."

"You need me to drive you somewhere Director?"

Now he did smile. "No, never mind. Are you sure you're ready to be back?"

She nodded confidently at him. "Yes, sir. I can do nothing for McGee ... except to continue our work ... He loved being here, I owe it to him to keep making sure we are helping those who need us."

Vance studied her, looking for anything that could compromise her work ... he didn't find any. "Alright then. Since the rest of your team isn't quite ready to come back yet, you'll be doing cold cases and will be on loan to other teams if needed. You okay with that?"

It was Ziva's turn to smile. "I am, yes. Thank you very much."

Vance nodded his approval. "Then get back to work Da'vid."

She just smiled and nodded, then turned back to her e-mails.

The Director looked at her a moment more, then returned to his office.

XXXX

When Abby and Ducky arrived, they were both surprised to find Ziva back to work. When asked why she wasn't visiting Tim, her reply was, "I cannot do anything for him there, here I can carry on in his absence."

The scientists looked at each other, neither one fully accepted her answer, but knowing her background, figured she was just being cold.

Abby shrugged, shook her head, then turned to go to her lab. Ducky studied Ziva. "If you need to talk ..."

A soft smile came to her face. "I know where to find you. I am fine ... for now. I ..." her voice quivered and she fought for a moment to control herself. "This is where his spirit was last ... this is where I can still sense his presence ..." She shook her head. "I guess that sounds silly."

Now Ducky understood and smiled easily. "No, my dear. It makes perfect sense."

Ziva looked up at him and Ducky saw how lost she was, just like the rest of the team. He scolded himself for his previous thoughts. "I am always here for you ... if the need should arise."

"Thank you Ducky." She replied in a quiet voice that was almost too hard to hear over the hustle and bustle of the squad room.

The doctor nodded to her and went his way, leaving Ziva alone again.

She looked at the three empty desks. _Soon, they will __**all**__ be occupied by their rightful owners._ She smiled to herself, even as she teared up. She quickly wiped the tears away and focused back on her cold case.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who is reading & reviewing. For those of you reviewing, I apologize that I haven't been able to respond personally to you, but know that I am reading each and everyone of them.

Special shout out to alix33 for catching my spelling & grammar errors. Know that I am working on getting them corrected & I hope they haven't taken away from the enjoyment of the story.

Here's something a little fun for you guys, I have a very small, teeny weeny, barely there, mention of a cross over. Let's see who can catch it & if you know what show it is in reference to ... I'll give you one hint, it is a currently running show but not necessarily on the same station as NCIS. If enough readers catch it, I may just give you a prize. Happy hunting!

Anyway, on to the story ... that don't any any of the characters of ... but so enjoy writing about!

* * *

The next two weeks went by without any change of routine. Five of the six of them visiting Tim. Four of them working, while the other two lamented their loss and suffered in their guilt.

On the day that Tony and Gibbs were to come back, Ziva had to admit to herself that she was a bit nervous. She knew Ducky understood, at least in part, why she wasn't going to the Loving Heart Center. Abby had somewhat begrudgingly accepted Ziva's explanation, although she was sure it was Ducky's intervention that calmed the Goth.

This would be the first time in a month that she had seen either Gibbs or Tony and she wondered what their reaction was going to be.

As usual Gibbs was there first. When Ziva came off the elevator, she nodded a greeting to her team leader, who nodded back. She noticed he seemed at peace with himself. _He has come to terms with his actions and is making, what he believes is the proper restitution._

They worked in comfortable silence until DiNozzo arrived. He was the exact opposite of Gibbs. One look and anyone would see that he was full of anger. He slammed his backpack down, flopped into his chair, and pounded on the computer keys. He didn't greet anyone.

Ziva had a feeling there would be a confrontation coming soon with him. She sighed. _I hope it is sooner rather than later. I do not want him interfering in what I am planning._

None of them knew how to break the now uncomfortable silence. They didn't have to suffer long. Director Vance came down and summoned them all to his office. Entombed in the same silence, all three marched upstairs, entered Vance's office and sat down.

Vance eyed each of them, he had never seen any of them this quiet. He took a deep breath and started. "Welcome back. I know the last month has been trying for all of you. Which is why we are going to reintegrate you slowly."

He paused waiting for some type of response from someone, but when none came, he continued. "You will start off on cold cases, then once I feel you are ready I will let you act as back-up support for other teams, until finally, I feel you are ready to be back out in the field."

Another pause, still no reactions.

"During that time, you will all be going through psychological counseling and evaluations. The counseling, I will have no access to, but the evaluations I will. Those will determine how soon this team returns to full activity."

He looked at each of them, starting to worried about his decision to allow them back. "Also, when needed, you can have the assistance of Cyber-Crimes ... I will not push you to replace Agent McGee's position."

Finally, the was some reaction, though nothing verbal. Ziva's eyes darted away from the Director and she looked someplace off to her left. Tony visibly flinched and stared at his hands. Gibbs eyes never moved, but a shadow crossed over them and he stiffened slightly.

"Do any of you have any questions?"

Still no one said anything. "Very well. I will have the cold cases brought to you. You are dismissed."

Everyone rose as one and filed out as they had come, still not a word muttered.

Leon watched them leave and sighed heavily once his door was closed. He had a feeling that none of them were going to come back from this and he was going to have to either reassign them or select a new team to be the MCRT. The thing was, he couldn't figure out why. They had bounced back from every death that had confronted them. Granted, McGee wasn't dead, but still ...

He shook his head, stood and walked over to the picture of Muhammad Ali. Maybe it was because of the unknown nature of why Tim was in a coma that had his team thrown off. What ever it was, he knew only time would tell. SecNav wasn't happy about having the top NCIS team grounded, but it was also the least of his worries. He had granted Vance the leeway he wanted in dealing with his broken team. _Now, let's see if they can be fixed._

XXXX

Both Ducky and Abby came by the bullpen, trying to get things back to normal - but the vibe was just all wrong. With Tony's smoldering anger, it created a barricade that none of them could break through.

During the first week, Gibbs and Ziva found leads on their cold cases. Tony was too angry to focus on anything.

Ziva could feel his eyes on her any time she moved. When she met his eyes, she saw nothing but anger and contempt.

By the start of the second week, Ziva decided she wasn't going to wait anymore for Tony to make his move. She waited and watched. When he finally decided to march down to Cyber-Crimes for an attempted at a lead, she darted into the elevator with him.

He lasted all of three seconds before he flipped the emergency stop. "Why haven't you been to see Tim?"

Ziva closed her eyes, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and turned to face him. "Because he is not there Tony."

"What do you mean? Of course he's there!"

"His empty shell of a body is there, but all that made McGee who he is, is gone. Remember, we saw Death rip it out of him." She said with no inflection to her voice.

"Yeah, Ziva, I remember!" He slammed his fist on the elevator wall next to him. "I remember that I took my friend for granted. I remember that he was supposed to have been dead long before we ever met. I remember that Death was punishing us for being stupid!"

He pounded the wall again. "That's why you need to be there! It's our punishment, damn it!"

"Is that ..."

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Or maybe you don't feel that you're being punished. Maybe your glad that the bumbling probie is out of the way. You never had much patience with him ... never really cared ..."

He didn't get to finish his rant because Ziva punched him hard in the gut. "Don't you _**ever**_ question how I feel about McGee! He was the first one who welcomed me to the team! The first to say he would be proud to have me as an American! The first .." Her emotions got the better of her and she had to stop.

Tony straightened and glared at her. "Then why aren't you visiting him! Maybe, if we show that we're sorry ... that we realize how wrong we were ... maybe he'll give Tim back."

"When has Death ever listened to the pleas of the living!? One must confront Death and take what you want!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at his partner. "What do you have planned?"

"That is not your concern." She turned from him and put the elevator back into motion.

For the first time, something broke through his haze of anger. He reached out to offer comfort, but she jerked away from him. When the door opened she stormed off, leaving Tony to stare after her.

XXXX

Soon two more weeks went by and another month was gone.

Abby had stopped visiting everyday as cases kept her occupied, but still made sure to stop by at least weekly ... as did Ducky and Jimmy. Gibbs and Tony kept up their daily pilgrimage, Gibbs going both before and after work ... and the days trudged on.

XXXX

Ziva tiredly pulled herself into her apartment. She closed her door and leaned her back and head against it.

It had been a rough day. She had solved one of her cold cases, but it had hit too close to home. A Navy geek had hidden his tracks well after killing a former high school bully. It was now ten years later, and with the help of Cyber-Crimes, Ziva was able to finally bring him to justice. However, it didn't feel like justice.

Lieutenant Donovan Ford had kept his nose clean and had done much to advance Navy Intelligence since making a terrible decision all those years ago. When he was brought in, he was so much like McGee, that it was hard for Ziva to conduct the interrogation. She was glad Agent Brooks was there to pick up her slack.

Ford had stayed quiet until Brooks starting laying out the evidence, then he admitted everything. How his former tormentor, at the time Petty Officer Jason Chrissman, was trying to pick up where he left off in high school. The confrontation turned ugly and Chrissman was killed in self defense. Fearing no one would believe him, Ford covered his actions.

He looked directly at Ziva. "I felt so bad about what I had done. Thought many times about turning myself in ... about suicide ... but then I would get angry at Jason. Why should he still be taking things away from me when he was the one who was wrong?"

There was an underlying air of anger and entitlement that Ford carried. It was something never felt with McGee.

Ziva closed her eyes. _I am glad that he has done so much good for both the Navy and military overall. He will have a good defense lawyer._ Although, she knew his military career was over. She had never before felt such empathy for a suspect ... and she knew that was not good.

She had canceled her Latin lesson for today, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She almost decided to ignore it, but changed her mind. She looked through her peep hold and was surprised to see the building manager.

She gently opened the door. "Mrs. Phillips, what can I do for you?"

The fifty-ish woman smiled sweetly. "You forgot to pick up your mail today. I noticed that recently, it seems like you've been looking for something." She handed over a medium sized package and some envelopes.

"Oh ... Yes, thank you."

Mrs. Phillips nodded and walked away. Ziva stood there for a moment, then closed the door excitedly. She put the envelopes off to the side and tore into the package. Once opened, she gently lifted out the mirror she had ordered from a New Orleans occult shop. The backing was pure obsidian, the reflective part polished to perfection, being held in by silver edging. It was absolutely beautiful.

Worried she might break it before it was needed, Ziva put it securely back into its packaging. Then stood and carried it gingerly to her bedroom. In a corner, hidden by her bed and nightstand, she had a backpack and other supplies amassing for when the day finally came for their use.

She smiled as she looked at her preparations, then it slowly fell. _I still have not heard anything from the Priestess. I wonder how much longer ..._

Now, she sighed and went back out into her living room. She saw the stack of envelopes, knowing most were bills. "I am not really in the mood to deal with something so ... materialistic." Ziva spoke out loud to no one. "However, I must keep pushing forward ..." she grabbed the mail and sat down at her counter.

She separated the bills from the junk ... until she came to an unusual piece. It was plain white envelope with Ziva's address scrawled in an unfamiliar handwriting, no return address, and post marked from ...

_... Portland, Oregon?_ She thought in confusion. _I know no one from there._

She almost threw it away as junk, but curiosity got the better of her. She opened it carefully, pulling out two folded pieces of pages torn from a book. After reading it, her excitement started to build again.

She had received a ... spell was the only thing she could call it. _Yes, a spell ..._, she nodded to herself, _... that instructs me on how to properly prepare the Nightshade. I was worried about that, I didn't think cut flowers would last very long._

She read the spell two more times, noticing that she would need more ingredients ... rosemary, thyme, sage and wolf's bane. _Well, most of it I can get at my local farmers' market without drawing any attention ... but wolf's bane?_

She flew to her computer, looking for a different occult shop that carried the herb. Ziva's energy skyrocketed as did her spirits. Now that she was starting to receive mail from the Priestess, she knew her time table was finally progressing.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I guess we don't have any 'Grimm' fans reading (the characters are part of the Portland Police Department). Oh well ...

Anyway, I am going to be extremely busy tomorrow and will not be able to post, so I am giving you the next chapter tonight. I will be back on Sunday.

* * *

Time marched on ... and another month passed. During which, Ziva would get something from the Priestess, either an envelope or a package, every couple of days. It both encouraged and frustrated her. She didn't know how much more she needed. The only indication she got was a note saying she would be contacted once the final piece was ready.

In the meantime, two more cold cases were solved and Vance had agreed to allow Team Gibbs to start acting as back-up to other teams. Right now, each one of them was helping a different team and Ziva had a funny feeling that Vance was thinking of reassigning them.

Her and Tony were just barely tolerating each other. Gibbs tried to keep the peace, but he was no where near as good as Tim used to be. _Maybe it will be for the best to be reassigned ... at least until I can get McGee back._

Then the correspondence from the Priestess just stopped. Days, then a week went by. Ziva had a sinking feeling something had gone terribly wrong. She had no way of knowing if she was anywhere near being complete ... so she just waited.

Two weeks... then three ...

Ziva grew increasingly despondent as the calendar went by without any word from the Priestess. It was starting to affect her work. Even Tony noticed and tried to talk to her about it, however, she would just glare and storm away from him.

Ducky tried to help, even Vance called her into his office to explain herself. She didn't do a very good job. When she left, he thought it might be time to force Ziva to take some off.

Then, at the start of the fifth month from Tim's collapse, Ziva was sitting at home listening to some music and trying to center herself, when her land line rang. She slowly opened her eyes. She stared at it for a moment before scrambling to answer it.

"Hello?" She noticed her voice shook, with both trepidation and excitement.

~ "Ah, Ziva my dear. How are you doing?" ~

The Israeli smiled. "I am well, Priestess. And you?"

The wind-chime laughter came through the phone line. ~ "That is not what you really wish to ask of me." ~

"I do not want to be rude to someone who is helping so much for so little."

There was a pause which made Ziva worried she had offended the Priestess anyway.

~ "You need not humble yourself to me. I am glad that I could be of use to you. And I apologize for the long gap. The last incantation has been difficult to not only obtain, but also to translate." ~

Ziva's heart leapt at her words. "The last?"

~ "Yes, my dear. You're preparation is about to end and your journey being. However, ..." ~

"However, ..."

The Priestess sighed. ~ "However, ... the incantation ...it requires a blood sacrifice." ~

"Sacrifice?"

~ "Yes, I am afraid so. It requires the blood of an innocent." ~

"A child? I have to kill a child to make this work?" Ziva sat down on her floor, tears coming to her eyes. _All this preparation for nothing! McGee would never forgive me if I ..._

The Priestess' voice interrupted her thoughts. ~ "No Ziva, not necessarily kill ... you just need the blood." ~

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to get her hopes up again, she was barley holding herself together in light of this newest set back.

~ "I am sure. I reached out to many of my ... peers. We are all in agreement. Just the blood itself needed, not the death of the carrier." ~

Ziva sagged in relief. "That is good."

~ "It will still not be easy. Today, even children can be corrupt." ~

"I understand, Priestess." She could feel the smile on the other end of the phone.

~ "I am glad you hesitated at the thought of taking another's life. It makes me even more glad that I am able to assist you. You should receive the incantation in about two weeks." ~

"That will give me time to figure out how I will get my hands on the blood."

~ "I wish you luck, my dear Ziva." ~ The phone clicked as the Priestess hung up.

Now emotionally spent, Ziva brought her knees to her chest, rested her head on them, and just let her mind wonder. She didn't move for a long time. When she did, she was stiff and hurt all over.

She eased herself to a standing position. She decided to bath to ease her muscles. She used her Eucalyptus Spearmint Stress Relief bath salts. She settled into her bath water, slid down and submerged her self. She titled her head back so that her nose would still be above the water, but every other part of her was underwater.

Ziva purposely didn't think about anything, letting her mind empty. She stayed like that until the water cooled to an uncomfortable temperature. She then showered as she let the bathwater drain. Once her bathroom rituals were done, she crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

Ziva was back to her old self the next day. So much so, that those that had worried about her backed off of their concern. Although, Vance had decided to keep a closer eye on her.

The team was still acting as back-up, but now were all working with the same team, Agent Brooks'.

The days flew by and true to her word, the final spell arrived exactly two weeks from when the Priestess last spoke with Ziva.

As she read it over, Ziva knew precisely whose blood she would need to use. She also knew that she had to wait until her current case was finished before she could put in for time off.

She canceled all of her training, thanking each instructor for their time. At work, she became nearly obsessed with the case. So much so that all of her co-workers concerns came flooding back.

When, a week later, the suspect was caught, interrogated and confessed, Ziva nearly sprinted to the Director's office. She had to wait until he came back from a briefing in MTAC.

Vance walked in and eyed Ziva, she was practically vibrating with ... excitement? His curiosity peaked, he gestured her into his office. "Agent David, what can I do for you?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped to get herself under control. She took a deep breath and started again. "I need to take some time off."

Vance raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? What has brought this on all of the sudden?" Not that he didn't agree with her, but he wanted to hear her reasons.

Ziva, always a quick thinker, came up with an explanation. "I have felt ... oh, what is the phrase ... um, all over the place lately. After the Ford case, I found it hard to stay objective, which affected my work."

The Director nodded. "Yes, I noticed, but you seemed to pull yourself together."

"I did. I didn't wish to hinder my teammates efforts ... it was difficult ... I think I may have over compensated on this last case ... I still feel ... strung up."

"Do you mean, strung out. I'm not sure that describes you."

She shook her head. "No. I mean, oh what is the word ..." She couldn't think of it, so she just went with how she was really feeling. "As if, I had drank too much of Gibbs' coffee along with Abby's Caf-Pows."

Leon thought for a moment. "Wired. You mean you feel wired."

"Yes! That is it!"

He smiled. "I completely agree with you." Pausing to look at her, he let her stew before answering her. "I have to say, that no matter what you were going through personally, you didn't let it severely affect your work ... and I am proud of that ... thank you."

Blushing, she nodded her acceptance of his words.

"How much time do you need?"

Ziva cocked her head to the side, not really thinking about that part of it. "How much time may I have?"

"You are entitled to a month's sabbatical."

"Then that is how much I would like to take."

"Very well. I will have the paperwork started. Today is Wednesday, everything will be ready by Friday ... so that is how long you have to finish your paperwork and have everything ready for your TAD."

"Yes, sir. Thank you Director."

He nodded his dismissal. She nodded back and let herself out. She calmly walked back to her desk, ignoring the looks from Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"Everything alright, Ziva?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Ziva ..."

She sighed. _I might as well tell them now._ "I have asked the Director for some time off ... and he has granted it."

It was Gibbs turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I believe that I came back to work too soon, and feel that is starting to affect my work."

Gibbs started to say something, but his senior agent beat him to it. "So, you finally going to go see Tim?"

Ziva sat down, a soft smile coming to her face. "Yes, the time has come." She said very quietly.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. He knew something more was going on, he wanted to grill her about it, but then he got an idea and shifted his plan.

The day ended quiet. Ziva, completed as much as she could, although knowing that she wouldn't get all of it done in one night. As she left, she nodded to the two men of her team.

The elevator door had barely closed before Tony jumped up to stand in front of Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs just looked up at him.

"Boss ... we need to talk ..."

XXXX

By Friday, Ziva became a clock watcher for the first time in her life - 1800 couldn't come fast enough. She thrust her work onto the new, fresh out of FLETC, Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget, and left the building as fast as her legs could carry her.

At her apartment, she finished the last of her preparations. She loaded everything into her car and completed brewing the last of the spells. She wanted to start immediately, but knew she had to wait until morning because the Loving Heart Family Care Center would think it strange that someone new was visiting so late. They would call Gibbs, then he would come, things would get complicated and he might try to stop her ... that was the one thing she couldn't let happen.

She tried to meditate to pass the time, but her thoughts were too all over the place. She gave up, deciding to take a long, hot shower instead. She went to bed early but found that she was staring at her ceiling. For the first time since her first mission as a Mossad agent, she was nervous.

_I can't fail! No matter what! Tim deserves ... he deserves his life back ... the life I took for granted._

Her thoughts kept her awake for a long time. When she did sleep, she tossed and turned. By four in the morning, she gave up the pretense of sleep. She got up and dressed for what she believed would be her last day as part of the living world.


	9. Chapter 9

I know many of you are missing Tim's presence ... try to hang in there ...

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy

* * *

Ziva sat in the car, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She was sitting outside of the Family Center, waiting for Gibbs to leave.

While the months had passed by during her preparations, she had covertly figured out everyone's visiting schedule. She knew Gibbs was always the first and last visitor of the day. Tony usually came either at noon or one, depending on their lunch hour ... and he kept to the same schedule during the weekend.

Since it was Saturday, she knew that Gibbs would stay until 1000 ... and sure enough, right on the nose, he walked out of the Center.

Ziva wanted to bolt in right away. Instead, she gripped the steering wheel and waited, just incase the Center decided to call him about the strange new visitor to McGee, she wanted him to be the maximum distance away.

She watched the minutes tick by, getting closer to 1100.

_That will give me at least one hour before Tony arrives, maybe even two, if he decides not to come until 1300 today. Plenty of time to get done what I need._

When the car clock finally reached 1100, Ziva calmly got out. Her steps were not rushed, she didn't want to give anyone the impression of something more going on than just a visit. She carried the purse Tim had given her, the supplies she needed concealed underneath the usual items found in a women's purse.

At the reception desk, she signed in and asked for directions to McGee's room. She had explanations and excuses ready if any of the staff were to question her. None did as they checked her name against those allowed to visit then sent her on her way. Within five minutes, she was in Tim's room.

Once inside, the door closed behind her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Ziva paused to look at her friend. At first he appeared to be just sleeping, until you noticed the unnatural stillness and all of the IV's, wires, and bags connected to him.

Knowing she didn't have much time, she shook herself from her thoughts and moved quickly. She grabbed a visitor's seat and sat down near the bed. She grabbed McGee's hand and paused when its coolness registered with her.

She gripped it tighter and looked at Tim's face. His hair had grown, a lot, but he was clean shaven. "I bet that is thanks to Gibbs, no?" She smiled and in spite of her time restriction, took a moment to spend with her lost friend. "Although, I am glad he has not decided to try and cut your hair. I did not like the military hair style on you." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, surprised at how soft it was. She brushed it off to the side, than ran her hand down his face, cupping his cheek in her hand.

She surprised herself when she bent in and lightly brushed his lips for a soft kiss. She rested her forehead against his and her emotions almost overwhelmed her. Fighting back against the loss, regret, frustration, and guilt - she sat back down in her seat and released his hand..

Wiping away the tears that had formed but not fallen, she started pulling out her supplies. "It is amazing what you can find on the Internet. I am ..." her voice cracked and she fought hard to get herself under control again "... glad you showed me how to search in many different places and ways. I never did thank you for that, did I?"

In her hand, she now held a tube, the kind used for drawing blood samples. "I will not take much. Just enough to complete the spell."

"Oh, what spell would that be?"

Ziva spun and dropped the tube. She had been so focused on McGee, that she never realized the door to his room had opened.

Gibbs and Tony stood staring at her. Gibbs had his arms crossed waiting for an answer, while Tony looked like he was ready to tackle her.

She swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. She knew what she was doing was right, so when she lifted her head and looked them in the eyes, it was with determination. "You would not understand or believe."

Gibbs studied her. He saw her determination and had seen the look before and it usually led her down a wrong path. "Try me."

This was the worst possible scenario she had envisioned. Ziva weighed her options and decided full disclosure was best. So explained everything, from the first time she had studied under the Priestess as a child, to her harsh departure as a non-believer, to contacting her right after Tim collapsed, to now.

As she spoke, Gibbs' uncrossed his arms, grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her, on the opposite side of McGee. Tony however, stayed in his guarded position at the door. When she finished, Gibbs reached his arm out over Tim, palm up. In a gesture so unlike him, he moved his fingers in such a way as to ask for Ziva's hand, without needing to say a word. After a moment's hesitation, she honored the request.

When he had her hand in his, Gibbs finally spoke. "Why didn't you say anything to us? We could have helped?"

"I did not believe you would think it possible."

"Ziver, I was there too. The three of us saw Death pull Tim's soul out of him. How could you think we wouldn't believe?"

"You did not hear Death's final words."

Still holding hands over Tim, Gibb's raised an eyebrow at her.

She understood the silent question. "Right before he left, I heard Death's voice in my mind. He told me only the brave of heart and strong of will can take the next step."

"And you don't think we fit that description?" Tony finally made his voice heard.

Ziva shook her head. "No, no. It was not that." She looked at both of them, then to Tim. "You two believe that you were making penance ... doing what you thought Death wanted. To hear that I was going to be challenging that ..." she trailed off.

Gibbs understood. He squeezed her hand, making her look back at him. "I get it"

"So, you will not stop me?"

"Nope."

Ziva smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. However, that relief was short lived.

"In fact, I'm going to go with you."

As Gibbs' watched, Ziva's eyes grew to the largest he had ever seen and would have laughed at the expression on her face, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Y-you cannot!"

"Why?"

"Because!" She pulled her hand out of Gibbs' and stood. "It took me months to get everything needed for just one person! But to add a second ..."

"Third." Tony added, still glaring at her.

"Even worse!"

"It's not like he's going anywhere, Da'vid." The coldness in Tony's voice took Gibbs by surprise. He started to say something, but Ziva beat him to it.

"Do you think that McGee is enjoying his time among the dead? What do you think a soul that has angered Death is going to be going through. It will not be all sunshine and posies!"

Neither man corrected her that it should be roses because each was in shock. Gibbs because she was being so blunt and DiNozzo because he never thought his friend would be suffering.

He look from Ziva to Gibbs to McGee, then back to Gibbs. "You knew?"

Gibbs sighed. "I had an idea. Thought by how mad Death was with Tim that ..."

"And you didn't say anything!" Tony was beyond angry ... but he was also scared.

"Keep your voice down." Ziva hissed at him.

Tony glared at them both, but didn't say anything else.

Gibbs turned his head to look at Tim. Using the hand that had been holding Ziva's, he now grabbed Tim's closest one. With his other, he brushed Tim's hair aside ... an exact mimic of Ziva's earlier actions. When he spoke, his back to was Tony, but he could be clearly heard.

"I didn't say anything because we were all so hurt and carrying around a lot of guilt. I knew McGee, Tim, would want us to go on ... just like we had after Kate, and Jenny, and Paula, and, and, and. Tim loved NCIS, he wanted to do good, make the world a better place. I thought by letting us continue to do the job that he wanted to do, that was our best way to honor him."

Ziva and Tony were silent, struck by the emotion in Gibbs' voice.

"If I had know there was away ..." Gibbs shook his head. He stood and turned from Tim. He came over and pulled Ziva into a hug. "The more of us that go, the better the chance of all of us making it back. Just like when we came and pulled you out of Somalia."

Ziva closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped by Gibbs. Not just his physical presence, but also his strength. She sunk into the hug, and remembered when the hood had been taken off of her. She saw Tony sitting in front of her, first she had been happy, then angry he would endanger himself like that. She didn't realize Tim was on the floor behind her until Tony had asked how he was doing. She had felt relieved that Tony wasn't there alone ... that he had back-up, even if that back-up was laying on the floor.

She understood what Gibbs was saying. She nodded into his chest and then pulled back. "Alright. I will make it so that the three of us can go get McGee ... together."

She turned to face Tony. "But only us, since we were the ones there when his soul was taken."

Tony nodded his agreement.

Ziva walked away, bent down and picked up the tube she had dropped when Gibbs startled her. "Also, be aware that Death might require a life for a life ... a soul for a soul."

She looked back to Gibbs. "I know you wish to have us all back, but that may not be possible." She turned to address them both. "Are you willing to accept that?"

"Yes." The two men said at the same time.

She nodded and sat back down in the chair. She rummaged through her purse to get a needle and a pressure band.

"What do you need all that for?" Curiosity coloring Tony's voice, replacing the coldness of before.

"The final spell requires a blood sacrifice from an innocent."

"Um, Ziva, I'm pretty sure Probie has had sex before."

Ziva smiled. "Not virginal, innocent." She pulled the incantation from her purse and read. "The blood must come from an innocent. One who has not purposefully committed unjust harm ... who values others above thy self ... who can still see good in all first, regardless of the world's harshness ... one whose life has brought light to all." She stopped and looked at her teammates. "I think that describes McGee perfectly, no?"

"Yeah, Ziver, yeah it does." Gibbs also sat back down and once again took Tim's hand. "How much do you need?"

"I do not know. The spell does not give quantity. From talking with the Priestess, such pure blood is very powerful, much should not be needed."

Tony had finally walked further into the room, now completely enthralled by the process. "How will you keep it ... pourable?"

While Tony had been asking his question, Ziva had attached the tube to the syringe, put on the pressure band and was bringing one of Tim's veins to the surface. "In the bottom of each tube is an anti-coagulant."

"Won't that ... I don't know ... taint the blood?"

As Ziva pulled back on the syringe and the tube filled with blood, her smile grew at Tony's question. "This is not what is used by professionals. This is made from hemlock root, which has been specially prepared." She capped the first tube and prepared another.

"Specially prepared?"

"Yes, Tony, with other ingredients and spoken words to infuse those ingredients with power." She filled the second tube and grabbed her last one.

"A spell? You've already cast a spell?"

"Yes, several." The third and final one filled and capped off, she put her supplies way and applied a pressure bandage to McGee's arm.

Tony smiled for the first time since he watched Tim's soul taken. "I always knew you were a witch."

Ziva looked up at him, returning his smile. "Why, thank you Tony." She finished her ministrations, applied a salve to Tim's arm and within minutes, no one would be able to tell anything out of the ordinary happened.

She stood and address them. "I will reach out to the Priestess tonight. It may take a couple of days to hear back from her."

"Really? How come?" Tony asked.

Ziva cocked her head to the side. "Let us just say, she is not where modern conveniences are readily accessible ... and leave it at that."

Tony opened his mouth to ask further questions, but Gibbs stopped him. "Leave it at that DiNozzo." He turned to Ziva. "Let us know IMMEDIATELY what you find out. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT go this alone. Understand?"

"Yes, Gibbs." She bent down and once again press a slight kiss to McGee's lips and ran her hand through his hair. "Hang in there my friend, we are coming to get you back." She straighten up, grabbed her purse, and then left.

"I don't know what shocks me more, Boss? Ziva being able to do hocus pocus, or the fact that she just kissed McGee ... on the lips!"

"Twice."

"Twice ... when ..." Tony became silent, then turned very serious. "What have we gotten ourselves into Boss?"

"It's just another rescue mission Tony." He sat down on the side of the bed with Tim and pressed his hand against the cold cheek. "Just another rescue mission."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone buckle up, things are getting ready to take off ...

I don't own any of NCIS and I am not making any money from this ... but boy am I enjoying writing all about them!

* * *

Tony and Gibbs stayed with McGee the rest of the day.

Ziva, true to her word, reached back out to the Priestess. When she got a call back, two days later, what she was told would shock her so much that she wouldn't sleep at all that night.

XXXX

Ziva called Gibbs and let him know that she enough supplies for all of them. When he questioned how it was ready so quickly, her response was, "I was over prepared."

He wasn't sure he bought her story, but at this point he didn't really care. Now the tough part was trying to convince Vance to give both him and Tony more time off.

He found DiNozzo's plan, when, the next day he found himself, his senior agent, and Ziva's fill in all sitting in Vance's office. Dorneget was sporting a black eye, saying Tony hit him for no reason.

Tony on the other hand, said Dorneget was bad mouthing McGee.

The two verbally argued for several minutes until Vance put an end to it. "HEY!", he growled out. "First off ..." he pointed and waged his finger at DiNozzo "... if someone is saying something derogatory about another agent, you bring it to me ... FIRST!"

"But, I ..." Dorneget tried to plead his case.

"And you!" Leon now turned his attention to his newest agent. "I don't mind that you defended yourself, but next time don't use a computer monitor to do it!"

Both men looked away from Vance and down to the floor. He had the sudden feeling of dealing with his own two children when they would fight.

Adjusting his tie and grabbing a toothpick, he sat down at his desk. "Agent Dorneget, are you going to press charges against Special Agent DiNozzo?" He already knew the answer, but had to ask as a formality.

"No sir." Came the mild reply from the injured agent, still not meeting the Director's gaze.

Turning to the other culprit. "Special Agent DiNozzo, do you wish to file an official complaint against Agent Dorneget?"

Getting the expected "No sir.", Vance leaned back in his chair and eyed Gibbs. He was wearing a stone face, but something behind his eyes held ... amusement. _Well, I sure as hell don't think it's funny!_

"Very well. Special Agent DiNozzo, since you were the one who decided to strike first and ask questions later, I am placing you on a one month suspension."

Tony finally looked up. "What?! Are you going to just let him get away with ..."

"I WASN'T FINISHED!" Vance had to take a deep breath and remind himself that he wasn't talking to children ... although sometimes he wondered. "Agent Dorneget for your part in this ... incident ..." he raised his hands to stop the protest before Dorneget finishing opening his mouth, "... however large or small, I am reassigning you to Brooks team, temporarily."

Vance eyed the two men. "Once Agent DiNozzo has returned, you both will sit down with an agency counselor and get this worked out. If I am not satisfied with the results of that counseling, I will exercise my authority and issue an official reprimand on both of your files and think about reassigning each of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Two small answers of, "Yes sir", were given and both men were allowed to leave. Both giving the other wide clearance.

Once alone, Leon deflated. "How have you put up with that for all these years?"

Gibbs shrugged. "DiNozzo has his own way. Most think he's just a clown, but none have ever had to see what he's like when defending a friend."

"A friend?" Vance's eyebrow went up. "If I didn't know any better Gibbs, I would have sworn Dorneget was the cause of McGee's condition by the way DiNozzo was acting."

"Hits close to home when it's family."

Leon knew Gibbs was right. From his own short time in the military, to his own experiences as a field agent, he knew the team you worked with day-in and day-out, the ones you trusted with your own life, could end up even closer than family.

"I get that, I do. Which is why he'll still have his pay. But, he'd better get his act together by the time he comes back."

"Understood."

Vance eyed the team leader for a moment. "Something else on your mind?"

Now, it was Gibbs turn to deflate. He leaned forward in his chair, running his hands through his hair, eventually ending up with his elbows resting on his knees. "With both Ziva and Tony gone, what am I supposed to do, Leon?"

As much as Gibbs could rile his feathers, Vance hated this more, seeing Gibbs vulnerable. "I could have you attached to another team. Like you've been doing."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm supposed to be watching out for them. I couldn't, can't, do anything for Tim. But the other two ..." Gibbs sighed heavily. "I think I'm getting too old for this."

Vance weighed his options, what Sec-Nav would say, and what was best for these people as people, not just agents. "Why don't you take a sabbatical too?"

Gibbs looked at him like he had rabbits coming out of his ears. It made Vance laugh. "No, really. I'm serious. Da'vid is doing it, it might just help you too." He could see Gibbs debating with himself about it and saw the point where he capitulated.

"You might be right. How long ..."

"Same as Da'vid, one month. That should be enough time to recharge your batteries, maybe get away ..."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tim entrusted me ..."

"He wouldn't want you drowning in guilt either. Especially over something you couldn't control."

Vance couldn't have been more wrong, but had no way of knowing that. Gibbs just nodded vaguely and left the Director's office.

The rest of the day was quiet. Tony had been forced to leave the building right after exiting Vance's office. Dorneget was already over with Brooks' team. Gibbs looked around to all of the empty desks. He really did feel very, very old. He shook off his melancholy and focused back on his paperwork.

XXXX

At the end of the day, Gibbs was walking to his car, when he spotted something unusual. DiNozzo and Dorneget talking very secretly and ... friendly. Now curious, Gibbs walked over.

"... you'd do great undercover."

"You really think so Agent DiNozzo?"

"Absolutely. Hey, that doesn't hurt too bad does it?"

"Nah ... well, not much."

"The monitor was a nice touch."

"Oh, was it now?"

Both men turned to the sound of Gibbs voice. Dorneget looked like a deer caught in headlights. Tony on the other hand, broke out into a huge grin. "You're gonna have to teach me how you do that."

Gibbs just stared at them with an expectant look on his face.

"Well, um ... you see Agent Gibbs ... we ... I ... it was all his idea!" Dorneget stumbled over his words while pointing an accusing finger towards Tony.

"Hey! You just violated rule number one." Tony tried to sound offended, but he couldn't get the smile out of his voice, or off his face.

"Rule one?"

"My rules, Dorneget." Gibbs was the complete opposite of DiNozzo, his face was a stone mask, his voice harsh. "Now, are you two going to tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, you see Boss ... since I needed to get time off, without it looking ... suspicious, I asked Ned to help me out." Tony was smiling ear to ear. "I think he did a great job."

Gibbs sighed, then broke into a smirk and shook his head. "Yeah, he did."

"Really? Thanks Agent Gibbs! You know, I'd love to be part of your team ..." Dorneget didn't get to finish.

"My team is full." Gibbs growled.

Dorneget knew he crossed some line, without even realizing it. He couldn't image what he done, then it hit him. "Oh ... I didn't mean ... I would never ... I don't want to replace Agent McGee ... just, if you want to do a five man team ..." He stopped, not knowing if he was hurting or helping his case.

Gibbs glared and studied the nervous new agent. He reminded the team lead of a younger McGee: eager and desperately wanting to show his worth. _Maybe I'll give him a try._ "Let's see how well you follow _**my**_ rules. Stick to rule four and I'll think about it."

"Rule four?"

Tony, still grinning, filled him in. "The best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best."

Dorneget was focused completely on Tony as he talk, nodding the whole time. When DiNozzo finish, Dorneget had a confused look. "So, I can tell someone else?"

"We already have Ned."

"We have? Who ..." He stared at Tony, then the light bulb came on. "Oh. Okay, I understand."

Tony slapped him on the back. "See, we'll make an agent out of you yet." He nodded to Gibbs and the two started walking away, leaving Dorneget standing there dumbfounded. He didn't let the two get more than a few steps away, when he called out, "Just how many rules are there?"

Gibbs and DiNozzo exchange a look. Then, Tony turned around, now walking backwards. "We'll tell you that ... when we get back." He turned around again and walked to his car with Gibbs by his side.

"A month? I have to wait a month?" His only answer was two cars peeling out of the garage. Ned sighed to himself. "Rule four, huh? Alright, I can do this." He nodded to himself and turned to go home himself, thinking about just what he'd gotten himself into.

XXXX

When Gibbs got home, he closed and locked the door behind him. It was the first time in many years that he need that particular device, but he wanted the privacy.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. He then took himself into his kitchen to get a pot of coffee going. He came to an abrupt stop. There was an envelope sitting where the glass container should have been. He slowly walked over and, just as slowly, he opened and read the note.

'You will need the following supplies. Go to these stores _**only**_. I have given our teammate a different list, so do not, under any circumstances, go anywhere else. -Z-'

He glanced over the list and wondered why anyone would care why he was buying, what was essentially camping supplies. Then he thought about it a little more. The cold war may have officially ended, but other countries were always trying to find ways to get an edge over their neighbors. Some had even gone into the occult to find that edge, he had found that out firsthand during his days as a senior field agent.

He shook his head. It was a train of thought that he didn't want to spend too much time on. He had more pressing concerns. Looking over the list again, he realized he already had most of the supplies needed and smiled.

He put the list aside and started his coffee. He was in the middle of rummaging through his fridge for dinner, when his home phone rang.

"Gibbs."

~ "Hey, Boss! Did you ..." ~

"Yes, DiNozzo."

~ "Okay. Just making sure. How long ..."

"I have most of what I need. So why don't we just wait to hear from her."

~ "You do?" ~

"Once a Marine ..."

~ "I should have known. Okay, I'll start catching up on my movies and see you soon. Bye." ~

"Night."

Gibbs hung up and went back to his dinner preparation.

XXXX

Wednesday went by quietly. Both Gibbs and Tony getting everything they needed and Ziva double checking her own supplies. On Thursday morning, she reached out to them. Once she confirmed that each had obtained all the items on their lists, she arranged to met at Gibbs' the next day at the crack of dawn.

She hated the almost week delay. She was worried that there wouldn't be enough time to accomplish their goal. Although, now that her team would be with her, she was more confident that they would be successful.

None of the three got any real sleep that night. Each lost in their own thoughts about their missing friend ... and curious about the world they were getting ready to step into.


	11. Chapter 11

I am posting a second chapter today for St. Aidan, sorry to hear that you are laid up ... hope this helps to pass the time.

Also, this is a long chapter, so hang in there with me ... I think it will be worth it ... he he ...

* * *

Ziva pulled up to Gibbs' house and stayed inside her car. She was staring at his house, lost in her own thoughts and she jumped when someone rapped on her window.

Tony had parked right beside Ziva and was waiting for her to get out of the car so they could go into Gibbs' together. After five minutes, he was slightly concerned ... after ten, he was out right worried. He walked around the front of her car, trying to make eye contact. However, Ziva was staring off into space, with a blank look on her face, something he had never, ever seen on her before.

He came to the driver's side door, expecting some sort of reaction by now, but got none. He knocked on her window and was surprised when she jumped.

She didn't turn to look at him right away. He could tell that she was trying to get her game face on. He knew she was ready when she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He backed up to let her get out. She wouldn't meet his eyes and they walk to Gibbs' in silence.

As soon as Tony closed the door behind him, Gibbs walked down the steps. He was dressed in military fatigues, camouflage pants and olive green tee-shirt. He looked them over, then walked into the kitchen. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, then followed their team leader.

There were three plates already on the table. Gibbs went over to the stove, grabbed the skillet, walked back to the table and slid eggs onto each plate. The message was clear, so his two subordinates sat down to eat. Still, no one had said a word.

Half way through the meal, the two men jumped when Ziva finally broke the silence. "Was it like this before you came for me?"

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. Gibbs just shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

DiNozzo knew Gibbs was leaving it up to him to fill in their former Mossad agent. He took a deep breath and started. "No, we were going over every detail of our plan. Remember, we thought you were already dead. We just wanted to bring the person responsible to justice ... our justice."

He laughed at his recollections and Ziva raise an eyebrow to him. "Gibbs and I realized that, once captured, they'd probably try to get some kind of information out of us. We told Tim to lay down at the first hit, he got mad at us." Tony paused as the events of that day came back to him.

"He thought we didn't think he was strong enough to withstand torture. Boss tried to explain that we would need at least one of us in good shape. Tim tried to say it should be me. That anyone would think that a geek would be a perfect target." Tony shook his head at himself.

"Neither of us wanted to admit that we didn't want him to be put through something like that. All these years, everything he has seen and experienced, he's stayed ... I don't know. Not naive, but ..."

"He always sees the good first." Gibbs finally chimed in. "Didn't want something to change that."

"How did you get him to agree?"

Tony smiled. "I appealed to his geek side. Told him that to get back out, it would take someone with his hacking skills, while me on the other hand ... I still lock-up the computer just trying to replay videos. He finally gave in." The smile fell. "But, by the look on his face, I don't think he really bought it."

Ziva pushed her food around. "He has always had such confidence issues. I am surprised he made it as far as he has."

"I'm not."

The two turned to their team leader. "I knew what kind of agent he was going to be on the first case we worked with him. I could see it in his eyes. He was just waiting for the right person to come along and train him. I figured, if I'm looking at the future director of NCIS, I want to be part of that."

"You really think ..."

"Oh, yeah DiNozzo. Always have."

The trio fell back into silence and finished their meals.

XXXX

Once well feed, and full of caffeine, they took all the supplies out of Ziva's car and transferred it to Gibbs'. Neither man wanted to try to cram into their teammate's small car.

Once they all piled inside, Gibbs realized one thing. "Alright, Ziva ... where to?"

"Rock Creek Park."

"Really? Why?" Tony asked as Gibbs backed them out of the drive way.

"I will explain once we are there."

They once again fell into silence.

XXXX

By the time the sun was blazing bright in the sky, Gibbs was pulling into a parking space at the park. The ride over had been quiet, but not oppressive. Even now, getting their gear out of the car was done in silence.

Ziva handed each man a walking stick. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at that, but Ziva was too busy unloading to notice. When they were done, they looked just like any of the other hikers making their way through the park.

Ziva took lead. Gibbs and Tony were surprised when she lead them to the visitor's office. They stayed back while she spoke to a Park Ranger.

"We are experienced spelunkers and would like to explore the caves here. Which ones do you recommend?" She spoke in a very flirtatious voice and reached out to touch the arm of the man who was giving her his full attention.

After ten minutes, she had several pamphlets and promising to call the Ranger once she was done with her adventure.

The three went outside to a park table and bench to look over the pamphlets.

"So, did you make a new friend, Zeeeva?" Tony snarked.

She rolled her eyes. "He is not my type."

"But, I thought ..."

"It is called undercover, perhaps you have hear of it." She snarked back.

Tony went to make a snide remake back, but Gibbs put a stop to it. "Hey! We need to focus." He glared at the two of them. "Now. Ziva, where are we going."

She looked over the pamphlets and maps. The caves were labeled: tours, beginners, moderate, expert and off limits. She pointed to one. "Here. We will not be disturbed."

Tony looked over her shoulder and quietly remarked, "I should have guessed we'd be heading to an off limits area. So, how are we going to get there without drawing attention."

Gibbs had always been good at maps. As a child, he would draw them from memory, even make up his own. "Follow me." He started walking, the other two scrambling to catch up to him.

Again, they fell into silence. However, that was expected for serious hikers, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary to anyone they passed.

After an hour, they turned to head towards the caves, and the crowd of weekend nature seekers thinned out. Twenty minutes later another turn took them away from the tour and beginner's caves, and the populace lessened even more.

Over two hours from the time they started, Gibbs brought them to a stop. His two agents started to protest, but he cut them off quickly. "Once we get to the cave we want, we won't know the next time we'll be able to take a break." He gave them a hard look, then looked over them to other people still on the trail.

Following his gaze, they both understood. An experienced spelunker would want to be ready to start as soon as the destination was reached. By breaking now, it would give them the appearance of not wanting to be interrupted for a long time.

After their break, Gibbs lead them away from the beaten path. Tony was getting confused, he was not the best with directions in the wild. In the city, that was a completely different story, but out here, with no street signs, he was lost.

Another hour passed and DiNozzo was getting ready to ask Gibbs if he really knew where he was going, head-slap or not. However, before Tony could risk it, they came to the opening of the cave they wanted ... they had come at it from the completely opposite direction.

Gibbs gave him a knowing look and Tony actually blushed. "So, um, I guess we're here?"

"Ya think DiNozzo?"

"We need to go further inside. We should make sure we cannot be seen."

Each had a source of light; Ziva and Tony with a flashlight, Gibbs with a camping lantern, otherwise it was pitch black. The trio went inside, as far as they could comfortably. Gibbs found a place to hang the lantern, while Tony and Ziva started unpacking their supplies.

Ziva got everything organized, while the two men looked on.

"Ziva ..."

"Wait. Once I am ready, I will explain."

It only took her a couple of minutes to get everything situated. Once she was done, she closed her eyes and readied herself. She took a deep breath, stood, and turned to her partners.

"Here. These are branches from a Japanese Peach tree, with several blossoms on them. It is to purify ill will. Place it in a pocket and keep it with you at all times."

As she was talking, each man took the offered branch. Tony placed his in the top left pocket of his lumberjack jacket. Gibbs threaded his through his belt loops.

Ziva grabbed her walking stick and showed it to them. "This is Mountain Ash, it is a conductor between heaven and earth. Again, carry this with you at all time, it will be our connection to get back to the living world." Gibbs tighten his grip on his stick, while Tony leaned back down to pick his up again.

She nodded to them, put her walking stick down for now, then grabbed several vials of a green liquid. "This is Ginseng mixed with other herbs, for strength. Drink one right before we leave and keep the others with your rations." Gibbs and Tony kept one vial in their hand and placed the others in their respective backpacks.

She grabbed three other vials, these ones were brown. "This is a mix of Nightshade, Wolfsbane, and ... other ingredients. DO NOT drink this, it will kill you."

"Then what ..." Tony tried to ask.

"Wear it like you would cologne. This will disguise our smell."

"Smell?"

"The smell of the living."

Tony frowned, he was starting to worry. All this ... magic just seemed so impossible. Before he could voice his concerns, Ziva continued.

She unpacked her obsidian mirror and found a safe place to position it. "This is going to be our gateway. Our door to the other side." She traced her finger along the outer edge of the mirror.

Tony finally saw an opening to ask questions. "Ziva ... why are we here? I mean this location." He quickly amended when she shoot him a cold look.

"Both the Greeks and the Mayans believed that caves were the entrance to the underworld."

"Then why do we need the mirror?"

"An entrance still needs a door."

Tony ran his right hand through his hair. "Ziva, I don't know about all of this. It seems so ..."

Ziva stood and walked over to him, a fiery look on her face. "If you do not believe, the leave."

"Ziva, I ..."

"No! If you cannot trust in the methods, then you will be a danger to yourself and us."

"I ..."

"Our partner and friend is suffering because of our actions. Death came and ripped his soul out of him ... right in front of us."

Tony became quiet. "Yeah, I remember."

"Then what more proof do you need!?"

They were toe-to-toe, each measuring the other. Tony finally gave in. "I'm just outside of my comfort zone here."

"You think I am not."

"You're doing pretty good."

Ziva let herself smile and backed-off. "I am a fast learner. You should know this by now." She turned to Gibbs, who had been quiet through the whole interchange. "Are you able to accept all this?"

"I have no issues."

"Really, Boss?" Tony actually squeaked his question.

Gibbs nodded. "Remember when I said I could see Tim's being the director of NCIS." His two subordinates nodded. "Well, I could really see it. When I looked into his eyes, I could see all the way to he swear-in date."

"You are a clairvoyant?" Ziva asked in surprised.

"Not exactly. Think I could have been. My mom and aunt always talked about it, but I thought they were just telling tales." The other two stilled as Gibbs never, ever, talked about his childhood. "Guess it makes sense why my mom seemed so calm about what was happening to her ... anyway, I never let the ... ability develop, at least not until I was in combat."

"Your gut?" Tony quipped.

The team leader shrugged. "Probably. By that time, I had denied it for so long, that it was only good for immediate situations ... like battle. If I would have let it develop, maybe Kelly, Shannon, Kate and others would still be alive."

Ziva touched his arm. "You cannot hold yourself responsible. Even if you had know, it may not have changed the outcome."

"Yeah, Boss. You could have ended up like Cassandra." Gibbs and Ziva turned to him, both confused. "You know, the Greek Queen that Apollo fell in love with, she could see the future, but no one believed her."

The confused faces turned to stunned.

"What? I wasn't just a jock."

Gibbs smiled. Ziva shook her head, then got back to business. She laid out a bouquet of flowers in front of the mirror. "These are carnations and periwinkle. Carnations are the flowers of the dead, periwinkle represents the endless cycle of life and death." Once placed, she stood. "I will mix McGee's blood with these and recite a spell, then our journey will begin. Now, coat yourself with the Nightshade ... make sure you are using the correct bottle."

Tony opened the bottle and sniffed. "Yuck! This smells like ..."

"Death. Then I made it correctly."

Ziva and Gibbs had already applied the concoction behind their ears and on their necks and were moving onto their writs. Tony shut up and hurried to copy their motions.

They decided to take the extra with them, each carried their own vial.

"Now, drink the Ginseng."

Tony was worried what this was going to be like, but it actually smelled good and tasted even better.

They placed the empty vials with the other items that were being left behind.

Grabbing their walking sticks, Ziva readied herself to say the incantation. She remember one more thing before starting. She turned to look at Tony and Gibbs. "Once we are on the other side. Do not move, no matter what we see."

"Why's zat Ziva?" Tony was starting to feel loopy and wondered if the others were feeling the same.

"I need to summon a guide immediately upon entering the underworld. If we move before I can summon one, then the spell will not work and all of this would have been for n-nothing." She tripped over her last word as the effects of the spells starting to affect her as well. _Come on Ziva, you need to say this correctly, one mispronunciation ..._

She moved quickly before she lost herself control. She poured Tim's blood on the flowers and chanted in Latin the spell she had memorized. The mirror seems to grow and stretch and suddenly, it enveloped them.

Before they had time to register what was going on, they were standing in a grey barren land. They all took a moment to look around while their bodies adjusted to this new world. This definitely was _**not**_ the underworld they had been picturing.

It was worse than any desert any of them had ever been to. Instead of brown, everything was grey: the sky, the land, the rocks, everything. There was no vegetation anywhere, just a rocky hard ground. They were standing at the bottom of a small hill that had an out cropping which gave it the appearance of an ocean wave frozen in grey dirt.

The euphoric affects of the potion were already dissipating, and they all almost started walking before remembering Ziva's last words to them. For a few moments, no one did anything, worried they would ruin their attempt. Then Ziva reached into her pants pockets, she grabbed another vial from one and a knife from the the other. She once again was chanting in Latin, as she did so, she pulled the knife across the palm of her hand, added her blood to the vial she was holding. Then, she shook the vial to mix everything, poured it out, making a circle with the liquid - speaking the entire time.

When she was done ... nothing happened.

Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He wanted to speak to Ziva, but it seemed wrong to make any noise in this place.

Gibbs was the one who broke the oppressive silence. "Ziver, did something go wrong?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, I do not believe so. I did everything exactly correct." But as she was talking, she started to wonder if she mispronounced something. "Maybe I should ..."

"Well, well, well. Look who's come to pay a visit."

The three of them cringed when they heard the mocking voice. Of all the people who could have been their guide, this was one that NONE of them wanted.

"What, not going to say hello? How very rude."

They turned as one unit to where voice was coming from, an odd shaped form was shrouded in a dense, grey, fog.

"Come now ... say something."

Ziva was the one who found her voice first. "Hello ... brother."

The form laughed and stepped closer to them. The fog cleared as he moved closer and there stood before them, Ari Haswari.


	12. Chapter 12

This is another long one, I hope it doesn't drag. I couldn't find a good spot to split it, so I didn't.

This is going to be intense ... hang on ...

* * *

Looking at the taunting eyes and mouth curled into a mocking smile, the group's blood ran cold.

"No, Ziva. Absolutely not!" Gibbs growled. "There is no way that I am going to trust that man to guide us!"

"Gibbs ..."

"Guide? And why would you need me to guide you?" Ari's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Ziva tried to respond, but Tony beat her to it. "None of your business!"

"You were the ones who summoned me ... remember." He crossed his arms and regarded the trio then he laughed at them.

"Ziva, do it again. Get someone else, I will not ..."

"Enough!" Ziva cried out. She spun around to Gibbs and Tony. "We cannot do this again. The mirror is good for only one trip. The time it would take to get another ..."

"Ziva ..."

"NO!" She turned back to Ari. "He cannot harm us. It is part of the spell."

"Oh, I may not be able to harm you, but I could have you going around in circles for all of eternity." He gave them a vicious smile. "However, I do not wish to be with you any more than you wish to be with me." He dropped his arms and turned to leave.

Ziva was becoming desperate, she cried out, "Consisto!", and Ari stopped in his tracks. He turned back to her and crossed his arms again. "You're Latin has improved."

"Brother, please, we need your help! We are here in search of a soul."

"You know that once a soul leaves the body ..."

Ziva shook her head vigorously. "His body lives. Death ripped out his soul and left the body alive."

"Ziva ..." Gibbs tried to get her to stop, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She shook him off, and continued. "We are here to bring our friend back."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you are the one who answered the summons!"

Ari went to respond when the sound of someone running echoed through the area.

The trio went on high alert, until they realized that it sounded like a single set of small feet hitting the grey hard ground and not a stampede.

From behind Ari, they could see a child running towards them. They couldn't see his face because his head was down. All they could tell was that he had brown hair. His arms were pumping furiously as he ran straight towards Ari.

When he got closer, the team could see that he was about five-years-old, he wore torn jeans and a faded, ripped blue, long sleeve tee-shirt. He ran right to Ari and wrapped his arms around the man's leg, buried his face, and held on as if his life depended on it.

Then something happened that none of them would have ever thought possible, Ari's face soften. He uncrossed his arms and put a hand on the boy's head. "As you can see, I have other concerns." He shook his head. "No, I cannot be the one to guide you."

The three were taken aback, not only had his face soften, but so had his voice. The boy trembled and Ari ran a hand through his hair, in an effort to comfort him.

"Ari? Who is that boy?"

"Just another lost soul, same as me."

Tony huffed a sarcastic laugh.

"What, Agent DiNozzo, you don't think that I am lost." A taunting smile played on his lips.

"Hardly."

Before Ari could respond, he was once again interrupted. A loud, booming, female voice that seemed to come from everywhere yelled, "TIMOTHY MCGEE!"

The small child shook worse and buried his head further into Ari's leg. Ari bent down and took the boy's face in his hands. "You do not have to go with her. Stay with me, Neri, do you hear me? Focus on my voice."

Terrified green eyes looked onto his brown ones, but the shaking continued. The voice once again called out the boy's name. His eyes became glazed over as a figure appeared behind the two. It was a woman in her early to mid- twenties, brown hair, and severe gray eyes. Her clothes looked like she had thrown them on in a hurry. Her dark brown skirt was off-center and her white blouse was only half tucked in. She stormed right up to the boy, grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Ari.

"What have I told you about leaving your room when I have friends over?!" The woman cupped her hand and stuck him in the ear. "Well!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were so shocked by what they were witnessing that they were frozen to the spot.

"Sorry! I'll give you sorry ..." She struck him again in the ear and started dragging him away. The odd thing was that even though she was dragging him way, the four silent observers were always at the same vantage point.

"I just had to use the bathroom, I didn't mean to see your guy friend."

She struck him again. "I don't care if you're puking your guts out! When I say stay in your room, I mean it!"

They were now suddenly in a house and the boy was being drug up a flight of stairs, trying desperately to get his footing. "God! You have ruined my life! I wish you had never been born!" Once they reached the landing she hit the boy again. "And your father! What does he do? He leaves me here to deal with you while he is off playing around with his friends on that stupid ship!" After another strike, she continued to drag him towards a room.

"No, Mommy! Please! I'll do better! Please!" She open-palm slapped him right across his face, stunning the boy into silence.

"SHUT UP!"

They all were now in what appeared to be a little boy's room: twin sized bed cover by blue sheets that had anchors and sailboats on it; plain white dresser and toy chest; a sturdy, but unvarnished, oak desk; and that was it. The rest room was quite bare.

The woman headed towards the built-in closet. She yanked the door open, threw the boy inside then slammed the door closed. "Stay there until I say you can come out! If you're lucky, I'll let you have breakfast in the morning!"

She left the room, turning the light off as she went, plunging them all into darkness.

Team Gibbs knew they hadn't moved a muscle, but had somehow witnessed the entire situation. While they tried to wrap their minds around what had happened, the scene shifted again. Now they were actually inside the closet, which made no sense, what-so-ever.

The boy was curled into a tight ball, head buried in his knees, rocking and slightly shaking as he tried to cry silently.

Ari knelt down and spoke very softly. "Neri?"

The boy looked up and threw himself at Ari. He wrapped his small hands around the back of the man's neck in a hug, and clung to him. Ari wrapped his arms around the boy's trembling body and pulled him close. Soon, two little legs wound themselves around Ari's midsection.

The Israeli stood easily, bringing the boy with him. He was rubbing the child's back and speaking in a calming voice. The closet faded away and they were all back to the barren landscape.

"What the hell what that?" Gibbs asked in a hushed voice, hoping not to scare the child. Praying that the boy wasn't who he thought he was.

Ari addressed them in such a soft voice, that if they hadn't been looking at him, none of Team Gibbs would have thought it was the same man. "A memory. This young one has not been here long enough to learn to control them ... some never do." Ari had slid one arm under the boy's bottom, to give support. Although, the child had such a tight hold with his arms and legs, Ari could have let go completely and the boy wouldn't have moved.

"A ... a memory? You mean that actually happened to him?" DiNozzo asked in horror.

Ari nodded. "Do you understand now, why I cannot help you?"

Ziva started walking toward her brother. "But ... he is who we came for."

"What?"

"That is Timothy McGee, correct?"

Again, Ari nodded.

"That is our Timothy McGee, correct?"

"I do not ..." Ari stopped in his lie, glanced at the child and then back to the team. "Yes, this is the person you know."

"Why is he a child? I mean, he is an adult. Why would his soul be that of a child?" Ziva asked, still slowly making her way towards the two.

Ari sighed. The hand that had been rubbing the child's back, now ran through his own hair. "Souls can be ... complicated." He looked at the three, and saw confused faces. "Have you ever come across someone that you could describe as an old soul. They may have been just a child or young adult, but something about them gave the feeling of experience and age."

The three agents nodded.

"Well, he is just the opposite. He is a young soul." He shifted the boy to a more comfortable position. "When souls leave the body, they are in their purest form, they can represent themselves anyway they want; old; young; childlike; middle-aged. Anything, as long as it is true to who they are."

He took a moment to closely look at the group. Gibbs' face held a look of devastation, DiNozzo's guilt, and Ziva's desperation. That was a shock. _My sister has never been desperate. I wonder ..._ Then he remembered something she said. "So tell me, sister, why did Death claim his soul.", he said sneering at her.

Ziva stopped her advance. "We took him for granted."

"People are taken for granted everyday. It is more than that."

"Tim was meant to die many years ago, however, he impressed Death so much that his soul was spared ... with one condition ... that his life never be ... squandered, yes, that was the word, squandered. Which is what we did. Death was so angry with us, and for Tim allowing it to happen, that he ... 'took back what was his'."

Ari held the boy closer. "If this is what Death wishes, then I will not go against that ... against him."

Ziva shook her head. "I think this is a test for us ... so that we can prove that we are worthy to be Tim's friends."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Before he left, Death told me the next steps could only be taken by the strong of will and brave of heart." Ziva lifted her head and stood tall.

Ari looked at the child in his arms. Tim's eyes met his, then the boy reached up and put a loving hand on Ari's cheek and smiled. Ari grasped the small hand and returned the smile. He looked back at the team that had been the bane of his former life and came to a decision. "Very well. I shall help you."

Ziva burst into a smile and ran the rest of the way to them, Gibbs and DiNozzo not far behind. She came to a stand still in front of the man who had been her brother and met his eyes. "Thank you. I ..." words left her and she shook her head, "... just, thank you. May I hold him?"

Ari couldn't believe the emotion in his sister's voice. Her partners joined her, hope written all over their faces. "This still not going to be easy."

"We know, brother. Please may I ..."

"You can try."

The joy on her face faltered. She reached out to the boy. "Tim, may I hold you."

Tim didn't move, he looked right through Ziva, as if she wasn't't there.

She looked to her brother for an explanation.

"As I said, he is young. There is much that he hasn't had time to master."

"Just say he can't see us." Tony gruffed.

"I did." Ari smiled, he knew he was going to enjoy antagonizing them. "It is something that needs to be overcome."

Gibbs raise an eyebrow. "Okay, how?"

"I don't know."

Gibbs glared and gave him a hard look.

Ari laughed. "Really, I don't know. Just because I am dead doesn't mean that I'm an expert on all of this. I have no idea how to teach someone to acknowledge the living."

All three of them stared at him in shock.

"Brother, how ..."

"Don't worry, the Priestess' concoction is working."

"Then ..." Gibbs started to question.

Ari sighed. "Do you know where you are?"

"The underworld, duh."

"Obviously, Agent DiNozzo." Ari rolled his eyes. "You are at the very edge of the Land of Lost Souls, at the precipice that touches the living world ..." he gestured to the rocky hill behind them, "... and you all arrived at the same exact moment, not to mention the spell to summon a guide."

"What about when there's a plane crash or some other accident with multiple casualties?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"When there is a mass death, the souls are dispersed. They will arrive at different times and in different locations." Ari shifted Tim again and sat down. Tim readjusted himself so that he was sitting on Ari's thigh, settled into the crook of his arm, and sighed contently.

The three agents looked at each other, then also sat down.

Ari grabbed a rock and started drawing in the grey dirt. "Our destination is the Golden Halls ..."

"Golden Halls, as in golden fields, as in the Elysian Fields ...ow! ... Boss, what ..."

"Can it DiNozzo! None of that is important right now." Gibbs said as he pulled his hand back. He knew that this information was going to be very important and didn't want any interruptions.

Ari glared at them. "Anyway ... to reach the Golden Halls, first we have to be ferried across the Bloody River. We will work our way down the stairs and through each increasingly harsh level. Then, we wade through the Marsh of Regret; and make our way to the River of Fire. By that time you will have to have won the child's trust."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you know who Maat is?"

Ziva nodded. "It is the Egyptian God who would weigh the heart of the dead, if it weighed less than a feather then you were considered pure and could pass, if not then you would be be devoured."

Ari smiled and nodded. "They were pretty close. Maat is the guardian of the bridge that crosses the River of Fire. If Maat feels you are worthy you can attempt to cross the bridge. If not, you are thrown into the fire to burn for all eternity. You, as living souls, should be able to cross the bridge. I know the child will be fine, but me ..." Now his smile turned wicked. "Well, let's just say that all the sunscreen in the world wouldn't help me."

Each digested what Ari said. Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs, who nodded, giving them permission to ask questions.

Ziva went first. "How long do you think all of that will take us?"

"I don't know. Time here doesn't have any meaning. The time we've been talking, it could have taken five minutes, or five hours, or days, or years, or centuries." Ari looked genuinely frustrated. "There's just no way to know for certain."

Tony took his turn. "Why do the levels get worse the closer we get to the Golden Halls? I'm guessing that's were all the 'virtuous' ..." he made the quotation signs with his fingers "... souls are housed. You would think the worst would be the furthest out."

"Well, would you really want the worst souls that close to the living world ... where they could possibly find a way to pass thru?"

"Could they do that?"

"Eventually, I would think so."

Gibbs threw in a question. "What keeps them from trying now?"

"The true definition of evil is a soul that wants to take what is good and devour it. An evil soul will be drawn to a source of good, its like a drug to them."

"So by keeping the Golden Hall at the center of the underworld, it keeps the evil souls distracted and away from the living world." DiNozzo added.

"Ah see, you can be taught." While he was speaking, Tim had picked up Ari's hand. He was tracing his fingers, then holding hands, then bending each of Ari's fingers, then holding from the other side, then repeating.

Gibbs was watching this, jealously building as he remember that Kelly used to do that with his hand when she wanted to sit with him, but was bored with the adult conversation going on.

Air caught his eye and gave a smug look.

"Why does he trust you?"

Ari looked at Tim, joyfully and obliviously playing with his hand, then to Gibbs. "Tell you what, if you, all three of you, can gain his trust, then I will tell you."

Tony, missing the deeper exchanging going on between Ari and Gibbs, threw out the next question. "Doesn't he think it's weird that your talking to people he can't see?"

"It is not unusual." _Again with the blank looks, sheeze!_ Ari shook his head. "It is too much to explain, you will understand more the longer you are here. If I need to address him, he will know." Ari looked at the child still playing with his hand. "Neri? Are you doing alright?"

Tim looked up, smiled and energetically nodded. Then went back to playing with the long, agile and strong fingers.

Ziva started to ask why Ari was addressing him with such a term of endearment, but Tony spoke first.

"Why isn't he talking? Is something wrong?"

Ari shook his head as he stood. Tim stood on his own, but kept holding onto Ari's hand. "He will speak when the need arises. Now, even though time has no meaning to me, I am sure that it is paramount to you. Shall we get moving?" He didn't wait for a response, instead he turned and started walking.

The others fell into formation several steps behind. The walk was quiet, there really wasn't anything left to be said ... for now. The scenery never changed, it was as if they were on a tread mill, going no where fast ... but no one questioned it.

They took a break only when the three living souls needed to stop their stomachs from rumbling. Still, not a word was said.

Once they were moving again, the three noticed that no matter what, Tim was always touching Ari. Whether he was being carried piggy back, or riding on Ari's shoulders, or cradled in his arms, or holding his hand as he walked. The boy never let go of Ari.

Each had their own theory as to why, but still nothing was said. As each step passed, jealousy was growing for each of them. Tony as a best friend and Gibbs as a father. Ziva had it two-fold. Not only was she jealous of not being the one to give Tim attention, it was also because Ari had never shown such gentleness with either her or Tali.

For awhile, they were like a regular family, but since Ari was older, he always seemed to have an agenda. Even when he was playing with his little sisters, he was guarded and distant. She never got to see him as he was now: smiling, carefree and doting.

Ari stopped suddenly and turned to them. "You all had better get your feelings under control. In this world any negative emotion can be your downfall." He turned back around and continued walking.

Team looked at each other. Gibbs sighed, shook his head and kept walking.

The next break was also when the team needed to eat. While working on their rations, Gibbs had a question for Ziva. "Do we need to worry about sleep?"

"The Priestess said it would be a good idea. That way we are not depending solely on the Ginseng for strength."

"When should we have more of that?" Tony asked as he was unrolling his sleeping bag.

"I am not sure. She said that we would know when more was needed, that ..." Ziva cocked her head to the side trying to remember the conversation, "... that we would feel it." She shrugged, then went to her backpack and pulled out four amethyst crystals.

"What are those for?"

"These, Tony, will put up a barrier while we rest." She turned to her brother. "I can make this large enough to envelope you as well."

While Tony and Gibbs waited with baited breath, Ari shook his head. "Do not drain the crystals more than necessary. A soul does not need sleep. We will be fine." He sat on the ground, Indian style, and Tim curled up in his lap.

Team Gibbs exchanged looks, but said nothing. Gibbs and Tony padded down for the night while Ziva placed the crystals and chanted. Once she had also laid out her sleeping bag, they all fell asleep very quickly.

Ari watched over them. _What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be helping them! What is wrong with me?!_ Movement in his lap drew his attention downward. Tim was shifting to get more comfortable, he sighed happily when he found just the right position.

Ari smiled. "I guess helping isn't really all that bad."

Tim had turned on his side, facing away from Ari. He reached back to grab the older man's hand and pulled it over himself, like a protective blanket.

"Nope, not that bad at all."

* * *

I hope no one was too upset that I didn't reissue a warning about the child abuse ... I didn't want to take way from Tim's reveal. However, more is coming ... if you need/want, please re-read the disclaimer in chapter 1.

I hope everyone is buckled in ... the wild ride has begun!


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, you guys liked that last chapter. This next one is a bit slow, but necessary. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own any of NCIS, but if I did, I would have given Tim something interesting to do in the show by now ... sigh ...

* * *

All three awoke at pretty much the same time. They ate quietly and quickly, and were ready to head out a short time later.

They followed the same pattern, stopping twice a 'day', once to feed themselves and then not again until they were ready to sleep. They couldn't say that they were stopping at mid-day, sleeping at night, and getting up in the morning, because nothing changed. The sky stayed the same grey color, the landscape stayed the same flat grey rocky land.

After what the team considered the fourth day, they started to question their guide.

"Are we really going anywhere?" Tony grumbled. "I swear, I feel like I've been just marching in place."

Ari paused. _They held out longer than I thought they would ... this team always did surprise me._ He turned to them. "As I mentioned, we were on the very outer limits of the underworld. I did not wish to be around others and souls tend to ... congregate ... further in."

"Why?" Gibbs gruffed.

"Why what?" Ari asked back stiffly.

"Why did you want to separate yourself ... and Tim ... from everyone else?"

Ari smiled malevolently. "We have our reasons." He turned around and picked up Tim, this time carrying the boy in his arms while the child looked out over his shoulder.

Ziva was starting to think that this mission was going to fail. She sighed to herself then looked up ... and it seemed as though Tim was looking at her. Not through her, but actually at her. She took a chance and smiled.

Tim blushed and ducked his head down.

Ari looked at him, then over his shoulder to Ziva. He smiled then turned his attention back to Tim, very quietly talking to him.

Ziva stumbled when she realized that Tim had actually responded to her. She had tried to catch his eye again, but he wouldn't look her way.

"Ziva, you alright?" Gibbs asked as he caught her arm.

"I think he saw me." Ziva barely whispered.

The trio stopped and stared at Ari's back. "Really, Ziva?"

"I ... I am not one hundred percent sure ... but ..." She straightened herself and quickened her step to catch up with Ari and Tim, who had kept moving.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look. Not knowing if there was really progress, or if she was grasping at straws. Neither man wanted to voice what they really thought. Instead, they also sped up to catch up to the rest of their group.

Nothing else happened the rest of the 'day', and even Ziva started to question if what had happened earlier meant anything at all.

When they stopped for the second daily rest period, something different happened. Ari sat on a large rock and pulled Tim in front of him. He held his finger up, as if telling the child something, but no words were exchanged. Tim nodded and ran off.

Gibbs became concerned. "Should he be running off on his own?"

Ari watched after him before turning to Gibbs. "He will be fine. I will know if he is in trouble."

"Why are you two so connected?"

"Does that make you uncomfortable Gibbs?" Ari said in a teasing tone.

"Damn straight, it does!"

Ari leered at him, but didn't say a word.

Team Gibbs ate quietly, but on full alert, keeping an eye out for Tim. He suddenly appeared behind Ari, wearing a small smile. He stood on his tip-toes and whispered into Ari's ear. He nodded, put his arm around Tim's back and gave him an encouraging push forward.

Tim hesitantly walked over to Ziva, hands behind his back, as if he was holding something. He glanced at her, then down to his feet, then to her again. "H-h-hi!"

"Hello, there." Ziva wanted to jump up and grab him, but she knew that would scare him off. So she used all of her Mossad training to keep her emotions under control. "My name is Ziva. What is yours?"

He gave her a shy smile and blushed all the way to his ears. "Tim." He said very quietly. "These ... these are for you." He brought his hands forward and gave her a bouquet of Lily of the Valley flowers.

"For me? Thank you." She reached her hands out to take the flowers. When she grabbed them, Tim didn't let go right away.

He looked her in the eyes. "You're pretty." His face was now beet red. He then quickly let go and ran behind Ari.

Ari held a small smile as he looked over his shoulder to the boy. "Kol HaKavod!"

Tim peeked around Ari's arm, to see how Ziva was reacting.

Ziva was so shocked at the compliment that she didn't even realize he had ran away from her. "I ... thank you." She smiled at the child.

Tim smiled brighter and ducked back behind Ari. He looked at his sister and even his smile grew wider. "Progress is being made."

Ziva was lightly fingering the beautifully delicate bell flowers. "It is definitely a start."

"Oh, it's more than a start. I suggest you look closer at those flowers."

Ziva did and realized that she was holding three stems of flowers. Not one or two or four, but three; one for each of them.

When he realized his sister understood the significance of what she was holding, he had a suggestion for her. "If I were you three, I would hold onto those. They represent purity."

Ziva handed the flowers to Gibbs and DiNozzo. When Tony had his he looked over it with a suspicious eye. "Why are there flowers of purity in hell?"

"We are not in hell. It may seem like it, but this is not hell ... per say. This is the underworld or afterlife, or however you want to say it. There is both good and evil here. Are not the child and I proof of that?"

Tony looked thoughtful as he digested what he was just told. He placed the flower stem in his pocket that was already holding the peach tree bloom. _This gives a whole new meaning to Flower Power_, he thought to himself and promised to look more into it if they ever got back to the living world.

Gibbs accepted his without a word. Starting to feel for the first time that might actually succeed. He decided to weave it into his belt loops, on the opposite side from the peach tree blooms.

They continued eating, all with eyes on Tim, while he focused on Ziva as she wove the flower stem into her hair. She waived him over.

The child looked at Ari for permission, when he nodded, Tim made his way over to his former teammate.

"I have something you might like." Ziva reached into her backpack and pulled out a package of Nutter Butters.

Tim looked like he wanted to take them, but was afraid. He reached out for them but ended up pulling his hand back before coming close to touching them.

Ziva wasn't discouraged. She placed them on the rock beside her. "I will leave them here. You are welcome to them if you wish." She smiled brightly at the boy.

He ran back behind Ari, but kept his focus on the Nutter Butters. Ziva knew by 'morning', they would be gone and her smile deepened.

All three slept very soundly for the first time since their friend had been taken.

XXXX

In the 'morning' the three went about their normal routine and were ready to move. As predicted, the Nutter Butters were no where in sight, causing each of Team Gibbs to smile.

This time as they walked, Tim split his time running back and forth between Ari and Ziva. There were not many words exchanged, but each time he went to Ziva, Tim seemed to be more and more comfortable with her.

Right before he took off to join Ari again, Tim grabbed Ziva's hand and gently pulled on her along.

Ziva went willingly, letting Tim pull her to catch up to Ari. When they did, Tim did not let go of Ziva and used his other hand to grab one of Ari's.

Ari first looked down to him, then up to his sister. He gave a genuine smile before returning his attention to where they were going.

Ziva felt butterflies in her stomach. Not only were things going well with Tim, but the smile Ari had given her reminded her of a time when they were children, before they were corrupted by their father's scheming.

Behind them, Gibbs and DiNozzo looked on, feeling left out. Gibbs could see the anger building in Tony as his jaw clenched and unclenched; and the grip on his walking stick was turning his knuckles white. Remembering what Ari had said about negative emotions, Gibbs spoke to his senior agent. "You know, it makes sense that he would acknowledge Ziva first."

Tony's head whipped around to him. "What? Why?"

"Well, he was the first to accept her on the team."

"Yeah, so?"

"They've never had the antagonistic relationship that you and I have had with him."

Tony stopped and stared at Gibbs.

"Think about it. He helped her find a place to live; gave her all of the short cuts; worked on English with her. She may have had her doubts about him, but to his face, she always gave encouragement and support." Gibbs ice-blue eyes met hazel ones. "He always knew where he stood with Ziva."

"It's not fair! We knew him longer!"

Gibbs reached out and placed a comforting hand on Tony shoulder, then turned him and started walking again. "I know, our time will come."

"But ..."

Gibbs shook his head. "No butts, it was our own impatience and shortsightedness that got us into this situation to begin with."

Tony sighed deeply and started at the three people walking in front of him. "Yeah, you're right. You're always right."

Gibbs let his hand drop. "Not always DiNozzo. Not always."

They followed along in silence.

XXXX

During the 'mid-day' stop, something else new happened. A sound was heard. None of the three realized how quiet it had been until they noticed what seemed to be a humming in the background.

"Brother, do you hear ..." Ziva trailed off when she saw the expression on Ari's face, dread. "Ari?"

He had been standing, facing them, but his head cocked to the side as if he was listening to somebody whisper to him. He focused back on them and explained. "You are starting to hear the sounds of the lost souls. That means we are getting close. Be on alert."

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Lost souls are ... unpredictable. They could try to attack you, or latch on to you, or invade you, or any number of things. They are lost for a reason."

All three nodded their understanding. They ate quickly and resumed their journey. By the time they were ready for their second stop, the humming had indeed intensified to a low rumble.

However, instead of feeling good about the progress they had made, a growing feeling of unease was spreading. It was such a strong feeling, that it had a physical affect. Tony rubbed at his arms as if he had bugs crawling on him; Gibbs kept grabbing the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off a growing headache; and Ziva could have sworn that someone was just on the edge of her periphery vision, so much so that she pulled out a throwing knife so that she could be ready for an attack.

Even Tim had reacted. He no longer reach out or acknowledged Ziva. He stayed attached to Ari's leg, as if he could get close enough to meld into it.

Ari himself was looking around, as if waiting for something to happen. He kept a hand on Tim's shoulder and held the boy close to him, as if he too were trying to have Tim disappear into his leg.

Ziva quickly put up the protective barricade before they ate instead of waiting until they were ready to sleep.

Once it was ready, Ari peeled Tim off of his leg and pushed him into the barrier and towards Ziva. Tim turned around immediately, ready to run back to Ari. The older man put up his finger, like he had done earlier and Tim stopped.

The two stared at each other for a long while, before Tim slowly nodded and then sat down by Ziva. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his head, like she had seen Ari do many times. "It will be alright young one. You are safe with me. I will protect you."

Big, innocent, green eyes looked worriedly into her brown eyes. "But who's going to protect him?"

Ziva smiled confidently to the boy. "Do not worry. Ari can take care of himself."

"That's what he says."

"Then it is the truth."

Tim studied Ziva. She knew he was looking for any doubt she might have, so she showed him none.

He sighed heavily, then leaned up against her.

Ziva knew this was a very big show of trust. She wrapped her arm around Tim and he snuggled into her side. She smiled down to him, started rocking, and without even thinking about it, started singing a lullaby that had been sung to her as a child.

Tim's breathing evened out and he appeared to be sleeping, which worried Ziva.

She first looked at Ari. He was outside of the barrier and his attention was elsewhere as he scanned the surroundings for any sign of trouble. Then she looked at Gibbs, he was wearing a soft smile. "I do not understand. I thought Ari told us that souls do not need any rest."

Gibbs stood up, unrolled his sleeping bag. Once his bed was ready, he did the same for Ziva. "I don't know for sure, but maybe its because he's not dead."

Ziva looked at the child curled up against her. "I suppose that does make some sense." She was surprised when Gibbs picked up her and Tim. He carried them over to Ziva's sleeping bag and got them settled in. He had done this on a couple of occasions with Shannon and Kelly. They use to have a 'girls night' by watching late night B-movies on the weekends. They would always fall asleep together, usually in a sitting position and it wasn't always a simple matter of sliding them down into a more comfortable position.

Ziva curled herself around Tim and he, in turn, nestled further into her until they both were comfortable. As she stroked his hair and held him close a wave of protectiveness hit her. She kissed the top of his head and for the first time _**ever**_ in her life thought about what it would be like to be a mother.

* * *

Kol HaKavod = way to go, well done.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING! WARNING! Okay, I think that gives everyone a clue to what is coming ... but just in case, this chapter will mention molestation and rape of a child. Nothing is in graphic detail but it will be intense. If something like that bothers you, please do not read any further.

I know I've said this before, but this one is reeaaally long ... twice my normal length, but there just wasn't a good place to break in the middle without interrupting the flow of the story.

* * *

When 'morning' came, Ziva sat up in a panic, realizing Tim was not with her. She shot out of her sleeping bag and looked around trying to get her bearings.

From behind, Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her. "It's okay. Look." He pointed off to the side.

Ziva followed his finger and let out the breath she had been holding when she saw Tim tightly attached to Ari's leg once again. She looked at Gibbs and smiled.

When they had eaten and cleaned up, they were once again on the move. The low rumble kept intensifying, becoming so loud that it created its own wind.

Tim was obviously scared, he was visibly trembling and holding onto Ari so tightly that his fingers were turning white ... however, they all kept moving.

XXXX

Gibbs was just about to call 'mid-day' rest when a movement ahead of them caught his eye. He looked to Tony and Ziva to see if they had seen it also. They nodded back at him.

Ari turned back to make eye contact with each of them. He nodded then turned to face forward again. His hand hovered above Tim, but he didn't touch him this time. In fact, he looked like he was trying to appear to be walking alone.

Gibbs eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he knew to keep quiet. It wasn't anything that was said, but could be felt - this was a place that you did not want to draw any undue attention to yourself.

The movement that had caught their eyes was a dark form on the horizon. Then a second form was seen, then a third, then more. As they grew closer, the dark forms turned out to be people, milling around. They didn't pause as they walked through the growing crowd.

Gibbs looked around to the people they passed. It wasn't just the young and old he passed, it was every possible culture, as well as every time period. He saw modern day clothes as well as Victorian, Ancient Greek, Mongol, every part of the world was represented.

They had found out what was making the thunderous noise: almost all of the souls were speaking or yelling - and most didn't seem to notice the others they were bumping into.

Tony covered his ears and looked around to all of the blank, lost faces. He looked up to the sky to escape the overwhelming feeling of drowning in the sea of people and stopped moving. The sky was no longer grey, around the edges was a dark maroon color that seemed to glow with an ominous light. It made the sky look like it was bleeding and Tony wished it would go back to the dull grey.

Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and Tony looked at him. He was staring into determined ice blue eyes and it calmed him. He took a few cleansing breaths, nodded, then lowered his arms. He took a moment to get his equilibrium. When he felt ready, he started moving again, with Gibbs' hand still on his shoulder.

Ziva had paused halfway between Ari and Tony, waiting for them to catch up. When Tony gently bumped into her, she starting moving again, knowing he meant that he was ready.

They kept moving silently but steadily forward until what sounded like waves reached them. Tim stopped, causing the rest of the entourage to stop as well.

"No, Ari." The child whispered, full of fear.

Ari bent down and placed both hands on the child's shoulder. "It will be alright."

"No. I-I-I can't. Not on a b-boat. P-please." His breathing increase as a panic attack started.

Tony chanced speaking, although he kept his voice low. "I guess that even in the afterlife, Probie gets seasick." He was trying to make a joke in order to relieve the knot of that had grown in the pit of his stomach.

Ari ignored them completely. He moved his hands from Tim's shoulder to cup the boy's face. "No, Neri! Do not remember! Do you hear me!? Focus! DO NOT REMEMBER!"

"I-I-I ..." Once again, Tim's eyes glazed over.

The team looked around as the scenery changed. Having gone through this once, they knew that they were now going to be experiencing one of McGee's memories.

"Damn it!" Ari cursed as he stood. His face contorted in anger, he now looked like the man that had terrorized them in life.

Team Gibbs looked around. They were standing on a dock that had many different sized boats moored: speed boats, yachts, and everything in between.

A new voice caught their attention. "You're eight-years-old now Tim, its time you start learning something practical." The man talking was standing very straight and rigid His hair and eyes were brown and was looking down very disapprovingly.

To them, Tim still looked like a five-year-old. He was watching his shoes. "But Dad ..."

"No butts. What you're going to learn over this weekend will be better for you than any of that book stuff." Tim's father said with no warmth to his voice.

"Ah, Victor! There you are!"

Tim and his father turned to the new comer. Tim's dad finally smiled. "Hey Luke!" The two men vigorously shook hands, pulled each other into a half hug, then patted each other on the back.

Luke was the same height as Victor, but obviously older with grey hair and many wrinkles around his dark eyes. After greeting his old friend, he turned his attention to the boy. "So, this is him."

Victor's voice turned cold. "Yes, my son, Timothy. Tim, this is Luke Thompson. He's going to help you."

Tim looked quickly up to the man. "Hello, sir."

Luke looked him up and down, with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Tim caught the look, which made him very uncomfortable, so he looked away and back down to his shoes.

"He's a shy one, hey Vic?"

Victor McGee sighed heavily. "Along with a list of other problems. Randy told me you did wonders for his boy, so I was hoping ..."

"Of course, of course. I'll make a man out of him." Luke's grin now matched the look in his eyes. Anyone with half a brain could see that this man was not someone you'd want to leave alone with a child.

"I'm not expecting miracles, but I'll take what I can get." Victor looked at his son. "Look at me."

Tim raised his head, eyes pleading, but Victor either didn't notice or ignored the look.

"You will do everything Luke says. You will work hard and forget about books for awhile. Do I make myself clear?"

"Dad ..."

"DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Victor nodded and looked over to Luke. "He's all yours." He then just walked away, never hugging Tim goodbye or looking back.

"Well, come along then." Luke reached down and grabbed Tim's bag.

Tim's legs were shaking, but he followed the man.

Suddenly, the scene changed. It was now nighttime and they were below deck of a rather large yacht. It was gently rocking as the waves hit the boat, a rumbling of thunder in the background.

Tim and Luke were sitting on one of the burgundy couches. Luke was sitting right next to Tim, his arm on the back of the couch, practically drooling over the boy.

Tim was inching his way over to the corner of the couch, trying to put some distance between him and the adult that was making him uncomfortable.

"You did pretty good, today. I have to say I'm surprised, didn't think you had it in you."

"Thank you sir." Tim swallowed nervously as the pitching of the boat increased.

Luke licked his lips. "Come now, there's no need to be so formal. We're friends, right?" He scooted closer to the child.

"Yes, sir."

Luke laughed and slid his arm down the couch and rested it around Tim's shoulders.

Tim tried to shrug him off, but Luke tightened his grip. "Now, now, didn't your Dad tell you to do what ever I said."

"Y-yes sir."

"Stuttering? Oh my, my." His other hand reached under Tim's shirt.

Tim pushed him away and tried to run, but the older man was ready for the move and caught him easily. He slammed the boy face down on the couch. "That was a good move, but you've got to do better than that. Let me show you what happens when you can't 'man-up'."

"No! Stop!" Tim struggled to get away, but to no avail.

His team watched on horror as their friend was molested then raped as the rocking of the boat becoming more and more intense. Tony turned, dropped to his knees and threw-up. Ziva cried, covering her mouth with her hand. Gibbs refused to look away, he balled his hands into fists, then stormed over to the man accosting Tim and swung. His fist went right through Luke, however Gibbs swung again, and again, and again.

He was still swinging when the scene changed again. It was daytime now. Tim was running, he paused at a door, quickly looked over his shoulder, then opened the door and went inside. He stopped to look to see where he had entered, the engine room.

He looked around quickly and found a nook that he could get behind. He ran over to it and scooted in, then crouched down, trying to make himself as small as he could.

Sounds of footfalls grew loud, paused at the door, then continued on.

Tim let out the breath he was holding and relaxed a little. He leaned his head against the wall and placed his hands beside him. His right hand landed in something soft, furry, and squishy. He looked down and saw the maggoty body of a dead rat. He yelled out and scooted away from it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Tim by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out from his hiding place. "What's a matter? Something scare you?" Luke sneered at the boy. "Only girls scream out when their scared. You know what happens to girls? Do you want to be treated like a girl?"

Tim was assaulted once again. While his body was being violated, he tried to focus his mind elsewhere. He stared at his right hand, which still had some maggots on it. Their wiggling movement repulsed him and he desperately wanted to shake them off, but he was too afraid to move.

When Luke finished, he stood and walked over to where Tim had been hiding. An evil smile came to his face when he saw the dead rodent. He picked it up and threw it at Tim, hitting him right in the chest and splattering everywhere.

Tim wanted to cry and scream and run, but he was too afraid of what would happen if he did. He sat there shaking.

"Good, you've finally realized a man isn't going to run when he's scared." Luke walked over and squatted down in front of Tim. "Don't bother getting dressed. We're out in the middle of nowhere, no one is going to see you. I will give you a five minute head start. If it takes me more than half-an-hour to find you, you'll win this round and I'll give you a piece of clothing back."

"I-I-I'm go-going t-to t-t-tell my D-d-dad."

Luke held a dark look as he address Tim. "Go ahead. First off, he'll never believe you."

"I-I d-d-don't l-lie."

"Oh, I know you're a boy scout through and through, but it doesn't matter. He'll believe me over you any day. And second, if you do tell him, just remember, I'm still his superior officer, I'll send him off on a mission and you'll never see him again."

Tim's green eyes grew huge. "Y-you w-w-wouldn't!"

Luke leaned his face into Tim's, touching his nose. "Wanna bet?"

Tim scooted back and shook his head.

"I didn't think so." He laughed. "Now, you're wasting time. Get running."

Tim wearily got to his bare feet. He wobbled for a moment.

Luke leaned towards him and yelled out, "Agh!" He took pleasure in the terror he caused as Tim scrambled to get out of the engine room as quickly as possible.

Ziva looked to her brother and asked through tears, "When is this going to end?"

Ari shook his head. He too had his hands balled into fists.

Needing somewhere to direct his anger, Tony started stalking towards Ari to make him give an answer when the scene changed.

They were back on the dock. Luke and Victor were talking while Tim tried to stand behind his father, out of sight.

"So, Luke, how did he do?"

The former Navy man smiled sweetly. "He was full of surprises. I think we made some good progress. Right, Tim?" He looked around Victor to find the child.

"Y-yes, sir."

Victor frowned. "He's stuttering again."

Luke clamped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Vic, small steps."

"Yeah, I guess." Victor sighed in resignation. "So, same time next weekend?"

"Of course."

The two men shared pleasantries and farewells. Victor walked his son to the car, never touching the boy. Once the car was moving, he finally addressed his son. "So, tell me what'd you think."

Tim had his head down, staring at his hands in his lap. "I-I don't like h-him. He ... he's creepy and weird and ..." He hadn't lifted his head, so he never saw the hand coming at him. His dad had never hit him so the slap caught him by surprise and knocked him completely sideways. He put his hand to his cheek at looked at his Dad, his green eyes full of betrayal.

"Don't you _**ever**_ disrespect Luke! I owe my life to him more times than I can count! Understand me?"

"Y-y-yes sir." Tim lowered his head again.

Gibbs face was lobster red from anger. Ziva was the opposite, all color had left her face, but her eyes were blazing. Tony was trying to get his breathing under control. They all thought the flashback had ended. When the scene shifted again, they realized they were wrong. They were back on the dock, apparently a week later.

"Hey, Vic. You haven't seen my girl. I put a lot into her. Why don't you come aboard?"

"Sure, Luke. Love to." He looked down at his son, and spoke in a flat tone. "Come on."

All three of them boarded, Tim shaking the entire time. Once he reached the deck, he didn't go any further, staying right by the ladder. While Victor and Luke talked a barge went by, creating large waves. The motion remind Tim of the first time Luke had violated him. It sent his stomach turning.

He had tried everything to get his Dad to cancel this weekend, but Victor figured he was just being a wimp. He was terrified about what was going to happen this time. With his nerves and remembering what had already happened, his body reacted the only way it could, he threw-up all over the deck.

Victor and Luke came over. Victor looked at his son, disgusted. "What's wrong with you?"

Tim knew he couldn't say what was really going on, so tried for a half-truth. "T-the w-waves ... t-the m-m-movement ..."

"Seasick? You're getting seasick?" Victor turned to his friend. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Oh, it's okay. He seemed to get green around the gills last time, but I thought it would pass."

Victor stormed over to his son and grabbed his arm. "No, Luke, it's not your fault. My son ... is lacking in a lot of areas. Do you want help cleaning up?"

"Nah, just get him off my deck before he loses it again." Luke nodded towards the boy, who looked like he was ready to hurl again.

Victor shoved Tim down the ladder and practically drug him to the car. He waited until they were inside before he spoke to his son. "Will you ever stop being a disappointment?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir." Tim kept his head down again.

Victor took a couple of calming breaths. He turned to face straight ahead, turned the car on and started it moving. "I've had enough. I think it's time for you to go live with your grandmother. She seems to ..."

The car faded out, leaving the team back in the middle of the crowd.

Tim was sitting on the ground, still staring at his hands. He didn't move a muscle.

Air knelt down and spoke very softly to the traumatized child. Tim still didn't move. Ari eventually scooped up the child in his arm and held him close. He turned to the team. "Give him some time."

Ziva address her brother, "Ari, how can we ..."

"Just ... give him some time." He stroked Tim's head. Ari looked at the group. "I have a task for you."

"What?" Tony asked in a distracted voice.

"You will need coins to cross the river."

"How can we even think about ..." Gibbs protested.

"Give. Him. Some. Time." Ari started rocking the child.

The three agents watched the two. Tim had still not moved. Gibbs knew his people also needed some time to digest what they had just witnessed. Keeping busy would help. "Alright, fine. Where do we get these coins?"

Ari didn't look at them as he spoke. "Around. Some of the lost souls have them, they just don't know it. Some are just lying around."

Tony had a question. "I thought you told us to stay way from other souls?"

"No, I said to be on alert. You will still need to be. However, we cannot go further until each of you have a coin."

"What about you and Tim?" Ziva asked.

Ari smiled. "I have us already covered."

"Brother, are you sure ..."

He finally looked up. "Go. Find your coins. We will be here."

Gibbs turned to his people. "Let's go." A motion with his hands got them going and they all went in different directions.

Tony kept looking over his shoulder to Ari and Tim. _All the times that I teased him about getting seasick ..._, he shook his head disgusted with himself. Now he finally understood a lot about his friend: his issue with maggots, the reason he was so protective of his sister, and why he was so close to his grandmother.

He was lost in thought when a face in the crowd caught his attention. He jogged over, calling out, "Jim!"

Jim Nelson turn to face whoever had called his name. When he recognized the person coming up to him, he gave a sad smile. "DiNozzo! How long have you been here?"

The two agents shook hands. "I don't know five days, I think." Tony said as he first ran his hand through his hair, then grabbed the back of his neck.

"How'd it happen?"

Tony shrugged, he looked over his shoulder again. Jim followed his gaze. "Oh wow, Tim's here too? Was it a bomb like us?"

"No. Tim's in a coma. We got to watch his soul get ripped out of his body, so we're trying to get it back." Tony sighed. "Now, I'm trying to find a coin so I can cross this stupid river." He gestured vaguely towards the River of Blood.

Jim gave him a confused look, but Tony didn't notice and just continued. "What about you? What are you doing here? Figured you'd be in the Golden Halls."

The dark skinned man shrugged. "Wasn't happy about being dead. One moment I'm waling into a building to question a potential whistle blower, the next I'm here. I had so much left that I wanted to do ..." He got a far away look to his eyes.

Tony felt uncomfortable, realizing Jim was reliving a memory, then confused about why he wasn't seeing it too. When Jim's eyes refocused, he looked sadly at DiNozzo. "So much." He sighed heavily, then looked back to Tony. "What did you mean about Tim?"

It was Tony's turn to give a confused look. "Huh?"

"You said his soul was taken?"

"Oh, yeah, apparently Tim was supposed to have died when he was sixteen ..."

"His car accident."

"Yup. So, Tim being Tim, impressed Death so much he let him live. Tall, dark, and creepy decided he didn't like the way we've been treating Tim, so ..."

"He took him back." Jim answered in an awed breath. He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Even in the time that I've been here, I know about Death's ... temperament. Man, you guys must have made him real mad."

"Yeah, we kinda have that affect on ... people? ... can you call Death people?"

Jim laughed. "I guess. So what's your plan?"

Tony shrugged then let his shoulder sag. "I have no idea. All I know is that we have a guide we can't trust, Tim can't even see us and now I have to find some dumb coin to cross a bloody river! We don't even know if this is going to work!" His volume increase as did his frustration.

Jim put his hands in his pockets and an internal debate started. "You keep saying 'we', who ..."

DiNozzo gave a sardonic smile. "All of Team Gibbs is here. Doing our own version of 'What Dreams May Come'."

"Never figured you as someone who would watch a movie like that."

"A movie is a movie is a movie. I have to watch it to see where it ranks on the DiNozzo scale." His smile became more genuine.

"So, what did you guys do, commit mass suicide?"

"No, man. We're still alive."

An odd look came over Jim's face. He started to take a step towards Tony, but visibly stop himself. "Your ... your alive?!"

"Yeah." Tony squeaked nervously as he stepped back from the former agent. He could clearly see Jim was going through some sort of internal struggle.

With an extremely great effort, Jim took a step away from DiNozzo. "Do me a favor ... don't EVER tell another soul that, okay?"

"Why shouldn't I say ..."

Jim talked over him. "BECAUSE, it is ... dangerous to say something like that." His facial expressions kept changing between anger, friendship, frustration, caring, longing hunger, and loyalty. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and tossed a small item to DiNozzo.

On reflex, Tony reached out and snatched the object out of the air. He opened his hand and saw a brass coin with the image of a sun. He took his other hand, reached out his middle finger and gingerly flipped it over. The other side had a crescent moon, or it could have been a farmer's sickle. "What? Why?"

"For Tim. He was a good friend." A slow smile graced Jim's face, even through the turmoil still showing in his eyes. "He's the one who introduced me to the woman that became my wife."

"He's the best." Tony added in a very quiet voice. "Are you sure?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Go, save him."

Tony smiled his thanks and turned to walk way.

"DiNozzo!"

He turned back to Jim.

"Make sure you take care of him this time. I'll be watching."

DiNozzo went to open his mouth to respond, but he realized there were no words to express everything he felt. Keeping his eyes solidly fixed on Jim's, he squeezed the coin tighter in his fist then brought it to his heart. Nodding to Jim, he once again turned and walked away.

"Oh, one last thing!"

Tony stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"If you see Paula ... stay far, far away from her."

Tony frowned. He wanted to ask why, but decided against it. Instead he just quickly walked away and got himself back to Tim and Ari as fast as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Yes, it was a very difficult chapter to write. Make sure you don't forget Luke ... you'll be seeing him again ...

I also want to acknowledge everyone who is reading, but may not have reviewed. I appreciate you sticking with the story. We still have a long way to go. As always, I welcome all thoughts and any constructive criticism.

NCIS does not belong to me ... but, oh, if it did ...

* * *

DiNozzo trotted back to where he had separated from Gibbs and Ziva. He saw Ari rocking a sleeping Tim. He came closer, found a large rock and plopped down on it. He wanted to lash out in anger again but found he was running out of energy. Instead he took out the coin and flipped it between each of his fingers ... from one hand to the other ... then back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tony lifted his head. Ari was looking at him with none of the snark or angst that he usually did. "How come?"

He nudged his head to the figures behind Tony.

DiNozzo looked over his shoulder and noticed that the souls were closing in, staring at the coin. He quickly put it in his pocket. "I thought they weren't paying any attention to us."

"They are more aware than you think."

Once Tony had put the coin away, the souls started thinning out again. He stared at Ari then let his eyes drift to Tim. "Gibbs thinks the reason he falls asleep is because he's not really ..." he paused, remembering Jim's warning, "... well, you know."

Ari gave a half grin. _He must have gotten advise from someone, and he's actually listening, amazing._ "It's a possibility."

"You don't know?"

"Like I've said, just because I'm here, doesn't mean I am an expert."

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't have anything else to say, so he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and clasp his hands together then just sat there.

To Tony, it felt like he had sat there for days. The only reason that he didn't get off his butt to find Gibbs or Ziva was because Tim never woke up. He had a feeling that Tim wouldn't sleep for days, plus it just felt wrong to have Ari be the only one there once Tim woke up after reliving such a horrible memory. Even though Tim hadn't recognized him yet, Tony hoped his friend knew he was there on some level.

Lost in thought, Tony leapt off of his rock and grabbed for where his gun usually is when someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Shit Ziva!"

She forced a smile to him. "Being contemplative does not suit you."

Grabbing his heart he looked at her incredulously. "I don't care what you think I look like!" He took a few calming breaths and took the time to study Ziva. She had a disturbed look in her eyes and he realized she was trying to have some normalcy in this crazy place. He soften his next words to her. "You're going to need to teach me those ninja moves one of these days."

The plastered smile never wavered from Ziva's face. "Did you get one?"

"Yeah." DiNozzo started to take it out, but remember the previous reaction, so he just patted the outside of his jean pocket.

Ziva nodded. Her eyes finally moved from his as she looked to her brother. "Has he been awake at all?"

Ari just shook his head.

She made her way over to them. "May I hold him?"

Ari's arms tightened around the sleeping figure. He looked down at the child. _I have become too attached._ He looked back up to his sister. "Yes, of course."

Ziva slid her arms around Tim and lifted him very gently away from Ari. She sat down on the rock that DiNozzo had been sitting on before. She very carefully readjusted Tim. She mirrored her brother's actions and rocked the boy.

Tim never even so much as twitched during the entire switch off.

Ziva began to softly speak in Hebrew to the child in her arms.

Tony wondered what had happened to Ziva to bother her so much. She was usually unflappable but he could tell something had really shook her to her core. _If we ever get out of here I'll have to ask her about it. _ He sat down by Ari and suddenly had a question he needed answered. "So, how come you can use contractions and she can't?"

Taken by surprise by the question, Ari just blinked at DiNozzo, the he couldn't help himself, he laughed. It was a strong true laugh, not colored by any negativity.

Tony and Ziva couldn't believe what they were hearing. The two teammates looked at each other then to Ari.

"I guess that I've always been better at languages than she has." A light teasing tone in his voice.

Ziva couldn't believe her brother was being so ... normal. No trace of hate or anger. His tone was playful, not the mocking sound that was his usual, so she decided to play along. "That is not true! I speak more languages than you."

"Ah, but not as well as I do."

"I know!" Tony decided to jump into the fun. "Why don't you guys talk in Spanish and I'll decided who's better."

"Why Spanish?" Ari asked.

"Because it is the only other language he knows." Ziva turned to her partner. "Your Spanish is rusty, how do I know you will not cheat?"

"Cheat? Me?" Tony took on an affronted air.

Ziva went to respond when she saw Gibbs come out of the crowd of souls.

He was now sporting a black eye, a bruised cheek and other various scrapes and cuts. He stalked over to the group then grabbed his sleeping bag, rolled it out, laid down, turned his back to all of them and closed his eyes.

Tony sighed. He figured Gibbs's way to vent would be to pick a fight. He smiled at his team leader's back. _Only Gibbs could come to the underworld and kick ass._ He shook his head at his thought, then he got up and followed Gibbs' lead, rolling out his own sleeping bag.

Ziva knew she needed to get the protection barrier going, but she hated to move. Suddenly, Tim shifted, he opened his big sleepy green eyes, smiled at her, then snuggled closer into her. He fell back to sleep immediately.

"I think that it could mean something that he didn't wake up until all three of you were back."

Ari's voice startled her. "Really?"

Ari shrugged. "Like I told loverboy over there, just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I'm an expert. Just telling you what I notice."

She looked down at the child soundly sleeping in her arms. Brushing his hair away from his eyes, she smiled. "I will bet that he knows, on some level, that we are all here." She looked up to her brother. "Would you mind holding him while I set up the barrier?"

Ari smiled back and opened his arms wide. When she laid the boy in his arms, Ari spoke very softly to her. "Just make sure to take him with you, inside the barrier."

Ziva nodded then went to work on laying the stones and casting the required spell. When she was done, she collected Tim from her brother. He once again awoke briefly, whispering her name.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep."

"K."

For the second time, Ziva settled down, holding the child close to her as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

This time when she awoke, Tim was still in her arms. She ran her hand over his head and kissed the top of it. "Well, hello there."

"Hi." He smiled brightly at her. They untangled themselves and he mimicked her as she stretched and popped her back. When she stood to roll up her sleeping bag, it seemed as though Tim paused as if he was looking at Tony and Gibbs, but then he turned away quickly and ran to Ari before any of them could be sure.

Once the three had broke camp, Gibbs stormed over to Ari. "You! Stay here!"

"And where do you expect me to go?" The mocking tone back in his voice.

Gibbs glared at him. "Just stay put." He walked back to his team, grabbing each one by an elbow as he walked by. They didn't go far, just enough to be out of ear shot.

"Ziva, are you sure that you can't summon a different guide?" Gibbs face barely masking the anger that he was feeling.

She nodded as she spoke. "Yes, Gibbs. The instructions were very clear. Why?"

"Because ..." He snapped, then paused to reign himself in. "Because, I'm not going to chance Tim even remotely having to relive that nightmare of a memory. We need to find another way to get through this land."

She sighed. "I have been thinking the same thing. Maybe I could get Ari to draw us a map."

"Guys, I don't want Tim to relive that any more than you do, but I don't think just a map is going to cut it."

Gibbs turned an icy gaze to DiNozzo and hissed, "So what the hell do you suggest."

Before Tony could plead his case, he noticed a small figure standing behind Ziva. He caught her eye and nudged his head.

She looked over her shoulder and down to Tim, a worried look on his face. She turned to him and knelt down. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her sadly. "Are you?"

She thought about trying to hide what she was feeling, but then thought better of it. _If I am going to keep his trust, I must be as honest as I can with him._ "I am sad."

"Why? Is it because of me?" His huge eyes swelled with tears.

Ziva reach out and cupped his face between both of her hands. "No, not at all. Don't ever think that. You are not at fault."

"Then, why ..."

She let one hand rest on his shoulder, while the other brushed the top of his head before coming back to cup his face again. "I am sad because I did something very bad to a good friend of mine. Then I lost him before I could say I was sorry. I was hoping that my ... that Ari would be able to guide me to him."

"But because of me, he can't."

The other hand that was cupping his face, reached around and gave him a very gentle Gibbs-slap. "Did I not just say this was _**not** _your fault."

Tim rubbed the back of his head, but he was supporting a very small, shy smile. "Yeah."

"Very good."

"But ..."

She held up a finger to him, just as Ari had done before and Tim quieted. "You see, my friend was the type of person who would not want anyone to be harmed for his sake. So, we ... I'll find another way."

The two stared into each other eyes for a long time. Then Tim nodded and ran back to Ari.

Ziva stood watching him, took a deep breath, then turned back to her team. "Tony, why do you think a map will not work?"

Surprised by suddenly being address, it took a moment for him to get his thoughts together. "Well, because, a map might be a good guideline, but how many times have you followed a map but needed the help of a local to find your way ... or where to find the best eatery ... or what place to avoid ... that kind of stuff doesn't show-up on a maps."

Both Ziva and Gibbs were intently listening. When he paused, Gibbs gave a nod of understanding.

Tony continued. "Ari himself says that he's no expert, but well, I'm sure there are things he knows about this place that he just can't put on a map."

Gibbs deflated, knowing his senior agent was right, but hating it at the same time. "There has to be some other way we can do this." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sky. He stayed still, as if he had been turned into a statue. When he finally spoke, it made his two subordinates jump. "Damn it! Didn't I tell you to stay put." He brought his head back down and glared at Ari.

The Israeli man didn't flinch. Tim was by his side, holding his hand. "Neri says that he is ready to cross the river."

Ziva looked at the boy who was hiding his face. "Why?" When she saw him flinch at her words, she lowered herself to his level and spoke very calmly. "Tim, this is not your responsibility. You do not need to do this."

Tim stared at his shoes for a moment, the lifted his head. His green eyes were full of determination. It so reminded Ziva of the man she had called her friend, that she gasped and held her breath.

"Your friend sounds like a nice man ... and ... and we're friends. I think he would want me to help you."

The three agents were stunned. Tim had no idea that he was actually helping himself, his drive to help others had stayed with him through all of the horrors he was reliving. They stared at him in awe.

_I bet Mother Teresa or Gandi didn't have as big a heart as he does._ Tony thought.

Ziva was having similar thoughts and they brought tears to her eyes. "Are you sure?" The yes she received was confident and full of conviction. Ziva couldn't help herself, she started crying.

This time, it was Tim who reach out to her. He wrapped his little arms around her head and kissed the top of it. No words were needed.

Tony and Gibbs watched on, their eyes suspiciously wet.

When Ziva gain control of her self, she gently pulled back from Tim, kissed his forehead and stood. "I am ready when you are."

He nodded to her, then went back to Ari, grabbing his hand again.

"Make sure you stay close and keep your coins hidden until we are ready to get on the ferry." Ari looked each of them in the eyes to make sure they understood. When he got the affirmative nods from each of them, he turned and lead the way through the crowd.

As they made their way, the sound of waves grew again. They all watched as Tim stiffened, then paused. They looked around waiting to see if the memory would start again. Instead, Tim tightened his gripped on Ari's hand and starting moving, almost leading the way himself.

They all noticed that the souls became much more aware as they drew inward. There was no segregation by time period. They passed someone who was dressed as a cowboy, then someone in a toga, then one in modern day clothing.

"I guess it's not a first come first severed kinda place." Tony remarked.

In front of them, Ari shook his head. "Some souls will always remain lost. Others find awareness. however it could take decades or centuries. It all depends on the soul."

Finally the small wooden dock came into view, however there was no ferry in sight. There were several souls already standing on the dock and a line formed behind them.

A fight broke out as a soul that was still in the crowd tried to take a coin from someone in line. A blond woman wearing a 1920's dress charged an ancient Egyptian man. It ended quickly, with the winner being the challenger. The woman now stood in line while the man had been swallowed by the crowd.

Ari raised an arm and halted them. He took a moment to count the souls both on the dock and in line. Then he got them moving again, but didn't say another word until the were in line. He turned to the team and spoke quickly and quietly. "The ferryman will only take ten souls at a time. Keep alert for any soul paying too much attention to you, that means they are thinking of stealing your coin. Once we get on the dock, we will be okay. The only way to get thrown off the dock is to not have a coin. However, instead of throwing you back into the crowd, you get thrown into the River of Blood, to drown for all eternity."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all nodded their understanding. Ari went to turn around but paused, then turned back to them. "Also, once we are on the dock, there is to be no talking and no reaching out to each other. This is considered to be a journey that each soul must do on their own. No type of help or encouragement will be allowed." He looked down at Tim, then back up to the team. "No matter what you may feel or see, no one can comfort another soul until we have landed on the other side. Understood?"

Once again, he received three nods of understanding. He then turned to face front while waiting their turn. In line, Tim was first, followed by Ari, Ziva, Tony and Gibbs bringing up the rear. They stood in silence while the crowd surged around them.

There were more fights. Sometimes ahead of them, sometimes behind, but so far no one had bothered to even look at them.

Burning with curiosity, Tony had a question. "Ari. how are the souls getting coins? I know in ancient times people were buried with a coin over each eye, but no one does that any more."

Ari turned around surprised that the question had come from Tony. He waited to answer until after the line had stopped moving forward. He nodded to DiNozzo. "You're right. In ancient times, coins were abundant. Especially since you only need one coin to cross and many souls were sent with two."

"What happened?" Ziva questioned, also now curious

Ari shrugged. "Time, development, the death rate. As the coins got more infrequent, the souls started to build up. So at some point, Hates decided to start leaving the coins scattered around the land. I mean, after all, what was he going to do with all those coins."

"Tons of money and no where to spend it." Tony commented.

Ari smirked at the comment. Then he turned to face front stopping anything else that could be said.

They all fell into silence as they scanned the crowd for any danger.


	16. Chapter 16

They stood and stood and stood, the line had not moved again.

_This is worse than any amusement park line I've ever been in._ Tony thought to himself. He was getting tired. Tired of standing, tired of trying to keep alert, tired of being quiet ... just tired. He ran his hands through his hair, shift his weight from foot to foot, dug through his pockets - making sure to ignore the one with his coin in it - even rummaged through his back pack ... anything to occupy his mind.

By some unspoken rule, they all knew not to sit or even crouch down. They kept as alert as they could, each imaging themselves on a covert mission. However, after what felt like days, even Gibbs stoicism was starting to waiver.

He opened his mouth to question Ari, when the line started moving. When it stopped again, he noticed that Tim was going to be the first one on the dock when the line moved again.

A commotion arose at the front part of the dock. Apparently, a soul who looked like he belong in the mountains of Peru, was trying to pass a fake coin. He cried out in a pleading tone in a language none of them had heard before. His cries came to a sudden stop after a loud splash was heard.

As the other souls on the dock moved ahead, Ari looked panicked. He grabbed someone out of the crowd, it just so happened to be the ancient Egyptian man that had lost his coin earlier. Ari shoved a coin in his hand and pushed him ahead of Tim.

The man looked frightened, then confused, then joyful. He nodded his thanks and quickly followed the line.

Ari turned to explain before the team could question him. "As I said, the ferryman will take ten souls across, no more and no less."

"Yeah, but now you are short your coin." Gibbs stated.

A diabolical smile spread across Ari's face. "Oh, don't worry about me Gibbs."

Something in his eyes made Gibbs' skin crawl. That was the Ari he had known and now all of his doubts about following this man came back with a vengeance. However, he shook his head to get rid of the them, it was way too late to change his mind now.

So, once again, they stood in silence for seemingly days on end, and they all retreated into their own thoughts.

The sound of wood hitting wood pulled everyone out of their reverie. They all looked up as a cloaked figure came to the edge of the dock. It looked like your stereotypical Grimm Reaper, face hidden by the hood, skeletal hands barley visible, and a long handled scythe.

The hand not holding the scythe stretched out, as it pointed to the next ten souls in line, one at a time.

Tim gulped then squared his shoulders. He walked forward on shaky legs, the first one in line. He climbed the three steps up to the dock and paused at the Reaper.

It held out its hand and Tim took out his coin, nearly dropping it because he was shaking so badly. However, he managed to hold on to it enough to get it into the Reaper's hand.

It brought the coin up to it's still hidden face to study it. Once satisfied it was real, he put it somewhere in his robes and gestured for the boy to move ahead.

As Tim disappeared from sight, Ari was the next to be summoned. He climbed the steps then stopped right in front of the Reaper. It seemed as if they were nose to nose, carrying on a silent conversation. However, with the Reaper's face still hidden by its cloak, it was impossible to tell. They stayed that way for several minutes. It went on so long that, behind him, Team Gibbs was getting nervous. Eventually the Reaper stood aside and let Ari pass.

Ziva was next, the Reaper took her coin studied it as it had with Tim's coin, then let her pass. It did the same for Gibbs, DiNozzo and the other five souls.

Once they were all on the dock, the Reaper strode forward to the front of the line, where Tim was. The ferry was anchored in front of him, but he knew not to get on until the Reaper said it was okay.

The Reaper stood in front of Tim for a moment, once again looking over everyone. It deposited the coins into a wooden bucket, then stepped aside to allow the passengers to board.

Tim being the first one in line, went all the way to the end of the ferry. Ari stood beside him, but not touching. Ziva was directly behind him and Gibbs behind her. Tony stood behind Ari and the rest of the souls filled in from there.

Once everyone was aboard, the Reaper took its place at the helm and used the handle of the scythe to push off from the dock.

The river was appropriately named, because it was not water they were floating over, it was blood. Deep, dark, rich red blood. It wasn't just the look of blood, the smell was there to go along with it. It was making the whole team nauseous and they were worried about Tim.

Tim was shaking even more now and had wrapped his arms around his middle and fisted his hands in his shirt. His focus was off in the distance somewhere and his eyes kept glossing over, as if he was reliving his horrible memory. His eyes would clear as he fought the memory then gloss again as it came back.

Ari was watching the boy intently. His own arms shaking with the effort it was taking him not to reach out and comfort the child. He eventually balled his fists and shoved them into his pockets, not trusting his own self control any more.

Ziva was having a similar fight with herself. She crossed her arms and shoved her hands up under her armpits as her way of avoiding reaching out to Tim.

Gibbs and Tony stopped looking at Tim and exchanged a looked of their own. It was hard to see their friend hurting so much and knowing they couldn't even try to do anything to help. This was one time they didn't want to carry one of their silent conversations, worried it would draw the ire of the Reaper. Instead, Tony studied his shoes and Gibbs turned away watching the far shore.

Every once in awhile, the Reaper would put its scythe handle into the blood and give a push that kept the ferry going. They kept to the middle of the river for most of the ride, then suddenly the Reaper caused the ferry to turn, making it pitch.

Tim looked like he was going to lose his battle with fighting off his memories. He tighten his gripped on his shirt and forced himself to stand taller, but he couldn't quite get the shaking under control.

The Reaper finally steered the ferry to the shore line and it bumped into that dock the same as it had on the other side.

They now exited the opposite of how they came on, the last one on was the first one off. Which meant that Tim had to stay on the ferry the longest as the other souls disembarked. Once he was the last soul left, he let his arms fall to his sides and took a deep breath. He turned slowly and very cautiously put one foot in front of the other. He didn't exhale until he was once again on solid ground.

They were all smiling at him proudly. He smiled back and started to run up to Ari, but stopped.

The four of them watched as Tim started to move towards them but then he turned back to the Reaper as if it had called out to him. As he looked up to it, it reach out a skeletal hand and patted the top of his head. Tim beamed with pride.

The Reaper bowed to the boy then went back to its ferry.

In two steps Ari was next to Tim. He picked up the boy. "See, I knew you could do it!" In one fluid motion Tim was off the ground in Ari's outstretched arms, lifted above his head and lightly tossed just an inch or two into the air.

Gibbs watched on very jealously as he remembering playing and tossing Kelly around like that. Then something odd happened. While Tim was airborne, a huge smile on his face, his body seemed to have a glowing outline around it, and it was growing.

As soon as Ari caught Tim again, he pulled him close, whispering in his ear. The boy nodded his head against Ari's neck and tightly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and legs around his waist.

When he was sure the boy had a firm hold, he let go completely and starting walking, a horrible aura emanating from him.

During their whole interchange Gibbs noticed that, not only the other souls who had ridden with them, but also souls that were already in the area started crowding close to Ari and Tim. That was until the dark aura started rolling off the Israeli man.

He had so many questions, but Ari just stormed right past him and the rest of the team. They all looked at each other before scrambling to catch up.

Ari didn't stop walking until he came to the precipice of a drop off.

All the questions the team had flew out the window as they took in what they saw. The sky was no longer the sicken blood red, nor was it grey. It was now black with streaks of yellow and orange through out. There were sets of stairs working their way down through several levels. However, you couldn't just stay on the stairs to go all the way down because they were on alternating sides - if first set of stairs were on the north and south sides, the second set were on east and west.

There appeared to be barren wastelands, marsh lands, and volcanoes. Also, there was some sort of bird or flying creature that circled the lands below. Way, far down in the center was a golden glow.

Tony was the first to speak. "Why do I suddenly feel like a hobbit?"

Gibbs and Ziva turned to stare at him, while Ari kept scanning the area. He felt Tim smile against his neck and knew he had heard DiNozzo's remark. _Well, that's two down, only one to go._ Ari exhaled deeply as he rubbed Tim's back. Then he turned to the team. "Our next challenge is the land for apathy and sloth."

Ziva addressed her brother. "Is there a level for each of the deadly sins?"

Ari shook his head. "Not exactly." Tim allowed himself to be put down, but still held on to Ari's hand. "Dante was right that there are seven levels if you will, around here we call them lands. We just came through the first one, the Land for Lost Souls." He paused to make sure they were all understanding him, so far they were following along.

"Second comes the land for those who never took the time to interact with those around them."

"I think almost everyone is guilty of that from time to time. Why would that be considered something so horrible." Tony questioned.

"We're not talking about the occasional laziness or withdrawal from friends. It's a deadly sin for a reason. These are people who took no notice in what was happening around them. Good or bad, they refused to participate just because it was too much work."

When he still got blank stares, he went for an example. "This is the guy who never gets above an entry level job, even though he might be with the same company for years. He doesn't participate in office parties, nor does he stop any on the job theft or abuse."

Gibbs frowned. "So the clinically depressed?"

Ari shook his head again. "No, deeper than that. The depressed usually want to make the effort, but can't find a reason to care. Apathy is the other way around. This guy might care, but to interact would require effort ... effort he doesn't want to take."

Gibbs thought he understood. "So what do we have to watch out for?"

"We will need to tread carefully and must ignore anyone that tries to get our attention. Since in life they couldn't be bothered with anyone around them, now they have no choice. They get clumped together, unable to ignore each other. If they can latch onto another soul then they can separate from the clump, they can go back to pretending that others don't exist."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad." Tony stated, but it was more of a question.

"It's only a temporary fix. The apathetic soul becomes a parasite to the new soul. Eventually completely draining it of its willpower turning it into an apathetic soul too. Now a new clump is started and the original two souls are stuck together for eternity, no matter what ... even if they get another new soul to latch onto. It just starts all over again."

Tony shivered. "Ugh."

"You will come across some pretty vile clumps." Ari nodded in agreement to Tony's sentiment. "If we tread carefully, we should be able to get through without them noticing us at all. Now follow me ... carefully."

The team nodded their agreement and started down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

I originally had this as two separate chapters, but they seemed kind of short now, so I combined them. That is going to throw off the chapter count ... so don't worry when there's not exactly 32 chapter anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of NCIS and I am not making any money from this, or any of my stories.

* * *

When they came to the bottom of the stairs, they each took a look at this new land. They were back to a land of monotone color, beige. The only difference was that the sky was still it's strange black, orange and yellow - as if someone had spilled paints cans.

Before they could start moving, Tony whispered a question, "Is it okay to talk?"

Ari nodded. "It would probably be best if we did."

"Why is that?" Ziva questioned.

"You'll see." Grabbing Tim's hand, Ari started moving, the rest followed behind.

After spending so long being quiet, Tony DiNozzo did not have to be told twice that it was okay to talk. "So, how were you able to get on the ferry without a coin?"

Ari looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I can't tell you all of my secrets."

Tony blinked at the friendly tone. He couldn't wrap his head around the dynamics that were developing. Instead of thinking too much about it, he decided to go for another question. "What happened to everyone who rode over with us?"

"Just because they have reach a certain level of awareness doesn't mean they are ready for this journey."

"What happens to them?"

"We didn't stay in that land for very long, so you didn't get to really see much of it. It's infinitely vast. Some wander endlessly, others group together in family like units. It just depends on the soul."

A large beige boulder loomed in their path. For a moment, Tony thought it was moving, since he could hear a low rumble. He paused to watch it. When he was satisfied that it wasn't really moving, he quicken his pace to catch back up to the group. "Sounds kinda sad for an afterlife."

Ari shrugged. He started to give a reply, but then Tim tripped ... over nothing. Ari quickly scooped him up and gently placed Tim on his shoulders.

The team exchanged looks. Gibbs started to ask what was going on, but a new voice caught his attention.

A high pitched female voice, yelling, "Get away from me!", was quickly followed by a male's voice stating the same. Followed by another, and another, and another.

The voices grew louder as they approached the boulder, which now looked like it was quaking. Suddenly something that looked like an arm shot out from one side, while a leg came out from a different spot.

Team Gibbs realized they were looking at one of the 'clumps' that Ari had been talking about and slowed down.

"Don't catch their attention!" Ari shot a warning to them as he also slowed down.

They tore their gaze away and kept moving.

Ari waited until they all caught up to him and gathered around. "Remember, they will latch on to you ... and your energy."

"Is that why you said it was good for us to talk, yes?"

Ari nodded to Ziva. "If we appear as nothing but another clump, we will be ignored and can get through here pretty easily."

"Won't the fact that we're moving give it away?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Ari shook his head. "Movement means expending energy, which for an apathetic soul is something they want to avoid at all costs."

Suddenly, Tim slumped down over Ari's head. The older man calmly grabbed the child's legs to keep him from falling off.

"Is he alright?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"Yes, he is just resting ... which for someone like him it is probably the best thing for him right now."

Gibbs pulled in front of Ari. "What the hell does that mean?"

Ari pushed Gibbs aside and kept walking. "You will know when you are ready."

"Wait just ..."

"No! I said that I would explain all to you when the child trusted all three of you! Right now, he is only acknowledging one."

"I want answers."

"Don't worry Gibbs, we still have a long journey ahead. You will get your answers ... eventually."

Gibbs was fuming. He knew there was something more going on and he hated being out of the loop. He paused, trying to get his anger back under control. A new voice caught his attention and he turned to it.

They were by a different clump, this time a head popped out. It was a little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. "Daddy, help me! Please!" An arm reached out, "Daddy!"

Gibbs was transfixed, until Tony bumped into to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Boss. We need to keep moving."

Gibbs feet started moving, but his eyes stayed on the child calling out to him. Tony kept a firm grip on him and eventually got his boss turned facing forward.

The anger he was trying to control exploded. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A CHILD IN THAT MESS!"

Ari sighed. He kept his voice even as he explained. "Do you really think that is a child?" Ari turned to face Gibbs, but he didn't stop moving. "Do you think that I am carrying a child? Haven't you learned yet that things here are _**not**_ as they appear?" He turned back around to continue leading them.

Gibbs blinked at Ari. He had gotten so used to seeing McGee as a child, that he had forgotten that he wasn't. His anger faded away, leaving him feeling empty. He would have stopped walking if it had not been for Tony's steady grip on his arm.

Tony watched his boss with concern. The man was not known for having very many facial expression, but Tony felt that he had come to learn to read his boss pretty well. Tony had seen the defeated expression Gibbs' now wore only once before ... right before the man retired to Mexico. He knew that they wouldn't be hearing from Gibbs for some time, while he battled through his thoughts and emotions, so Tony did the only thing he could ... he talked.

He talked about how weird the weather would be here, about every movie he could think of that came close to their situation, Ari's clothes, Ziva's knowledge of the occult ... he just let the words come, not really caring if the conversation made sense.

Ziva realized what Tony was doing and followed his lead, participating when needed. She tried to catch Ari's eye, but he was completely focused forward. She sighed and tuned back into Tony when he asked her how she got her coin. "What?"

"I mean, I lucked out. I ran into Jim Nelson, do you remember him ... he was part of Paula's team."

"McGee's friend?"

"Yup, that's the one. When he learned that we were here to save Tim, he tossed the coin right to me." He shook his head. "He doesn't deserve to been in that land of the lost."

"I wonder why he would be there?"

Tony shrugged. "He said he was very angry about being dead ... but I mean who wouldn't be? I don't get this place ... I don't think I like the afterlife." He quieted for a moment, then shook his head. "Anyway, back to my question, how'd you get yours?"

It was Ziva's turn to shake her head. "I do not wish to discuss it."

"Aw, come on! I've showed you mine, now show me yours."

"No."

"Ziva ..."

"NO!" She turned her head slightly to him, her eyes haunted. "I ... I am not ready to discuss it." She turned away from him, "Please just continue telling us about the movies you have seen."

_Maybe she's right. Maybe none of us are ready for a heart to heart ..._ "Well, Zee-vah, there was this adaptation ..."

That was how they traversed the beige land, Tony and Ziva talked and talked and talked, but really said nothing. Gibbs was silent, letting Tony be his guide. Ari lead the way and Tim ... he slept, never moving a muscle.

This time, there were no stops or breaks, they all just kept going until they reached the next precipice.

Ari swung Tim off of his shoulders, cradled him then gently shook him. "Neri, come on. It's time to open your eyes."

Sleepy green eyes opened and slowly came into focus. Tim smiled at Ari. He stretched and then slid out of Ari's arms. As he stood and regained his bearings, Ari addressed the team. "We will rest here. Erect your barrier."

"We don't need to rest. Let's just keep moving." Tony argued.

Ari shook his head. "When will you stop questioning me? You need to realize that when I say to do something, it is not out of ego or animosity." He gave them all a hard look. "Besides, who said the rest was needed for any of you. Now, get your camp ready." He turned from them, grabbing Tim's hand as he passed by and the two walked off.

Team Gibbs stood frozen for a few moments. Ziva was the first to start moving, taking off her backpack. Once she started, her two male teammates fell into their regular routine. The three of them kept a close eye on Ari and Tim.

The two had walked far enough away to be out of earshot. Ari had lowered himself to be eye level with Tim and it looked as though they were having a very heated discussion. It seemed that Ari that was the agitated one, his face pinched with worry and concern - while Tim was the one trying to calm and reassure. At the end of the discussion, Ari's head slumped forward in defeat. He sighed, placed his hands on Tim's shoulders, then pulled the boy into a tight hug ... which Tim returned.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Tony remarked.

Ziva pulled her eyes away from the two embracing to face her teammate, however, Gibbs beat her to the answer. "I'm sure we don't want to know, but we'll find out anyway."

Tony and Ziva turned to look at their team leader, but he had curled up in his sleeping bag, his back to them. They exchanged a concerned look then went back to their own preparations.

Ari and Tim didn't come back until the barrier was in place. Ari stopped an arm's length away while Tim walked straight through and went right to Ziva. She sat down and Tim took no time crawling into her lap and was once again fast asleep.

Once Tim was settled and resting, Ari walked over to the edge precipice to stand guard.

Tony had so many questions bouncing in his head that it felt like it was going to explode ... but he knew that there would be no answers for now. Instead of shouting out his frustrations, he just curled up in his sleeping bag, however sleep did not come easily to him.

XXXX

When 'morning' arrived, Tim was once again glued to Ari's side while Team Gibbs broke camp. They were standing ready to go, but Ari wasn't moving. He was holding Tim close to him, staring out over the next level they needed to cross.

Tony decided to break the odd mood that had settled over them. "Sooo, what new fun are we in for today?"

Ari didn't respond right away. In fact, it took so long for Ari to respond that Tony asked his question again. "Ari, man, was are we in for now?"

Without turning away from the precipice he answered DiNozzo. "What follows apathy?" Ari paused only for a moment, not really expecting them to answer. "If you don't want to do anything for yourself, what is the next best thing ... to get someone to it for you."

He finally turned to look at them, worry written all over his face. "We are entering the level for manipulators. These are the souls who, while alive, got others to do their dirty work. Theft, murder, rape - none of it done directly by the person orchestrating it."

"Brother, why are you so worried about this land?"

He turned to Ziva. "This is a land of whispers; false promises and sweet lies flow in the wind - tantalizing and alluring."

"You think we're vulnerable." Gibbs stated.

Ari shook his head. "As living souls, I don't know if you'll even hear them."

"Then what are you worried about?"

Ari gingerly put his hand on top of Tim's down turned head.

"Tim? You're worried about him? Why?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

Ari squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Because ..."

When he paused, they could all see the internal debate he was having. They could also tell exactly when he reached his decision.

"We are wasting time, come on."

He made Tim release his grip on his leg, taking his hand instead, then they started down the stairs.

Gibbs looked at both Tony and Ziva and sighed before following Ari.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tony remarked as the gestured for Ziva to go ahead of him.

"Do not invite trouble, there is more than enough in this place."

He started to tell her that he was quoting George Lucas' epic, but realized it didn't matter. He shook is head as he too started down the steps.

XXXX

This time, the monotone landscape was an ashy green, it gave the appearance of looking out an extremely dirty window.

No boulders dotted this landscape, in fact there was nothing to break up the scenery - no odd trees, no hills, no valleys - only flat depressing dirty green as far as they could see.

A light breeze blew past them, not warm or cold, just a movement of stale air.

Tim held the side of this head and groaned lightly. Ari squeezed his hand in encouragement, but kept moving.

Another stale breeze blew by and Tim fell to his knees, still holding the side of his head. Ari dropped down with him. He placed a hand over each of the child's ears as if trying to block out an offending sound.

"Neri?"

"I have to help them Ari! I ... I can! I can help!"

"No, Neri. You musn't listen to the voices."

"But ..." Pained and pleading green eyes looked up to the Israeli.

Ari shook his head, then closed his eyes. The strange black aura once again emanated from him, this time focused only at his hands. "Better?"

Tim gave a slight nod and placed his small hands on top of Ari's wrists.

Ari smiled at him. "Close your eyes and just concentrate on the feel of my hands."

Tim did as he was told. Once he was in deep concentration, Ari turned his head over his shoulder. "Ziva, raise your barrier."

Tony protested. "We've barely covered any ground, why ..."

"Stop questioning me! The barrier needs erected, NOW!"

Tony blinked at the vicious tone. Ziva, on the other hand, moved into action right away. She worked quicker and more efficient than she ever had and the barrier was up in record time.

"It is ready, brother." She said breathlessly.

Ari nodded then stood, keeping his hands over Tim's ears. They moved as one unit towards the barrier. When they reach the outer edge, they paused.

"Ari?"

He smiled at Tim. "It will be okay, I promise. Now, go to Ziva."

Still holding onto Tim, he pushed the child through the barrier. As soon as his hands touched it, they began smoking, however the smile never left his face. Once Tim was safely on the other side, he finally removed his hands ... which kept smoking even after he had pulled back completely.

Tim dropped to his knees again and Ziva was by his side in an instant, scoping him up into her arms.

"Keep him distracted. Talk to him, make him talk to you. Anything to keep him from hearing the whispers."

"Whispers?" Ziva asked as she cradled Tim.

"Remember what I said. The wind you felt were the temptations of the souls that inhabit this land."

"Why is it painful to him?" Tony asked.

"It's an overload, too many voices all at once."

"But why ..."

"Well, DiNozzo, think about it." Ari huffed out in an exasperated tone. "Who are the perfect targets to be manipulated? The good of heart. They want to help someone in need. Manipulators turn themselves into false victims, getting the good hearted to do terrible acts."

Tony's eyes grew wide when he realized the truth of what was going on.

"So how do we help him?" Gibbs asked.

"There is a cottonwood tree not far from here. By placing the blossoms in your ears, it can block the voices."

"Should we not come with you?"

"No, sister. As you saw, Neri cannot make it far without the voices incapacitating him. Your barrier will help, a little."

"Only a little?"

He nodded. "That is why you need to talk to him."

"Couldn't you just keep your hands over his ears?" Tony wondered.

"No. Not only would we not be able to move with any speed, but we could end up drawing ... unwanted attention."

"Should one of us come with you?"

"I will move faster on my own. Besides, do you really want to spend one-on-one time with me?" The leer Ari gave was only half-hearted.

Tony, however, felt relieved. He nodded to Ari, then turned away to finish laying out his supplies.

Ari looked worriedly at Tim, then reluctantly turned away.

As Gibbs' watched, Ari's speed increased with every step and he was out of sight in the blink of an eye. Gibbs wasn't worried about Ari not returning, he knew the connection he had with Tim would ensure it. He sighed, then looked over to Tim and Ziva.

Ziva was holding him close, her arm wrapped around his head in a way that covered his ears in an attempt to block out the voices. She was quietly talking to him, trying to keep Tim's focus on her.

Tim had pain etched on his small face, as if he was suffering from a migraine. Occasionally, he would let out a tiny whimper, but otherwise he was quiet.

Tony came up from behind Gibbs and also watched his two partners. Both men felt useless, since Tim hadn't acknowledge their presence yet, they knew they couldn't help. Tony started to say something, but Gibbs beat him to it.

"Come on DiNozzo, let's finish getting camp set-up. We don't know how long we're gonna be here."

Tony studies his boss, clearly seeing the distress and worry written all over his face. Instead of commenting on it, he turned back to the camp, getting lost in his own thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: Luke is back, so this chapter is going to contain references of child molestation.

In fact, we are going to get several memories ... they are going to come fast and furious in this land ... expect many more revelations before they move on.

Well, I'm going to shut up and let you guys get to reading.

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any money.

* * *

Ziva kept talking to Tim, but never being a great conversationalist, she quickly ran out of things to talk about.

Tony may not have been able to help Tim directly, but he knew how to assist Ziva. He sat down by her then started bringing up movies, throwing barbs or jokes, anything to help the conversation going.

Ziva looked at her partner and smiled her thanks. They started into their usual banter, which made it easier for Ziva to keep talking.

Gibbs watched over his brood and started to notice something the other two seemed to be missing, Tim was responding to Tony's comments.

Tony would make one of his smart-ass remarks, Ziva would snark back, then look down and talk to Tim to draw his attention. He would smile or nod, then Ziva would look back to Tony to continue the conversation. Neither of them noticed that Tim was looking right at DiNozzo when he talked, then nodding to Ziva when she spoke him.

The first real flutters of hope worked its way into Gibbs' heart. He sat back and enjoyed the show, a slight up-turn at the corner of his mouth showed the first good feeling he had since Tim's soul had been taken.

In the middle of a debate about what is the greatest film ever made, Gone with the Wind or Rocky, Tim closed his eyes and let out a loud groan.

Ziva and Tony stopped talking, while Gibbs came over to stand by the trio.

Ziva put her free hand to Tim's cheek. "Easy my friend, listen to the sound of my voice only." She squeezed her arm closer around the boy, but it didn't seem to be helping this time.

Tim's pained voice was small, but it felt like he was yelling with what he was saying. "I ... I have to ... help them ... because ... I'm just ... like them ... a terrible, terrible ... person ... no better ... than ..."

"Open your eyes and look at me." Ziva said quietly, but firmly.

Tim's eyes fluttered open and it took him a long moment to focus on Ziva's face.

"You are a very good person."

Tim shook his head. "No ... I ... for what I ... let happen ... for ..."

She blinked in shock as she realized what he was talking about, when she did she became very angry, but knew to control it. After a deep breath she responded calmly. "No. You are not at fault for what that man did to you."

Tim's eyes were starting to turn glassy and his team was worried that he was about to relive that horrible memory again.

"_**Tim!**_ Listen to me, you are not to blame ... you did nothing wrong ..."

Ziva's pleading didn't work, his eyes fully glassed over and they experienced the now familiar scene shift. However, instead of being on the dock like they were expecting, they were inside a house.

This was different from the house in Tim's first memory they had shared, this one held the warmth that a family home should be infused with. Tim was sitting in an upper hallway, looking through wooden railing. Team Gibbs followed his gaze to watch a much younger Penny busily cooking away.

There was a knock at the side kitchen door and before Penny could respond, it opened revealing a very flustered, but familiar looking woman. They quickly realized it was Tim's mother.

"Barbara? What are you doing here?" The team could tell that Penny was being polite, but barely.

"They've lost contact ..." Barbara sat heavily in the nearest chair.

Penny sighed deeply. "We've been through this before. Being a Navy wife, you have to understand things like this are going to happen." It sounded as if she was explaining something to a small child for the umpth time.

Barbara shook her head. "No ... this time its different ... I can feel it." She placed her hand over her abdomen. "I think I'm pregnant."

That made Penny freeze in her tracks and up in the hallway Tim gasped.

"I thought you two weren't going to have any more." Penny took a disapproving tone.

"We weren't going to! It's not like we were trying!" She put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?! Terry told me that they think something's wrong."

"Damn him. He shouldn't be telling you anything."

"Why?! Why shouldn't I know what's going on?"

"What can you do from here? Worry?" Penny sat down, reached out and patted her daughter-in-law's arm. "Just calm down. We'll take it one day at a time. Why don't you spend some time with Tim?"

Barbara shook her head.

Penny let out an annoyed breath. "Well, then let me make you something to drink. I've found this new tea that is supposed to be very calming."

Tim stood and went into his room. This room fit him perfectly, it was neatly kept, but showed his personality in every corner. On the walls were pictures of Eisenstein, an internal diagram of a Navy ship, the list of Boy Scout values, and lots of first and second place medals and trophies.

Tim paced for several minutes, then he put on his shoes, grabbed a jacket, then climbed out his window. He went into the backyard, got his bicycle then took off down the street.

The scene shifted and they found themselves at the dreaded docks, Tim standing and staring up at the yacht, taking deep breaths to calm himself. When he felt ready, he slowly climbed the ladder. As soon as he reached the deck, he grabbed his stomach as it churned.

Tim forced himself to stand straighter, marched himself to the door and pounded on it. At first there was no answer, so he tried again ... and again. He was about to give one last effort when the door swung open and a very drunk Luke was looming over him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." His words were so slurred that Tim wasn't sure what Luke was actually saying.

"I didn't tell! Not anyone! Why is my dad missing!?"

Luke leaned heavily against the door frame. It took a moment for him to come out of his stupor and come up with a lie. "We didn't get to finish what we started. Have to say that was pretty clever of you to pretend to get seasick."

"But you said that as long as I didn't tell anyone nothing would happen to my dad! You never ..."

"Oh, but we didn't get to all the rules ... didn't have the opportunity." A wicked smiled came to his face. "Real men always finish what they start."

Tim swallowed hard. "I-if we f-f-finish, y-you'll b-bring my d-dad h-home."

"Sure kid." Luke stepped back to let Tim come into the cabin, but he paused.

"H-how d-do I k-know y-you'll k-keep y-your w-w-word?"

"Ah, so you have learned something, very good. Well how about this, you come here every weekend for one month. If I don't have your dad back to you by then, you can stop."

Tim debated it, fear written all over his face and his body was shaking, but he nodded his agreement.

"Good boy. So why don't you come in and we'll get started."

"S-so t-t-t-this will b-be w-week one?"

"Oh no. This is a down payment. See, I need to know that you'll be a man of _your_ word. I could start working on bringing your dad back and then you don't show up next week. You show me your serious and I'll be just as serious."

Tim couldn't seem to get his feet to move.

"What? Backing out already."

It looked as if his foot weighed a ton as he took his first step towards the door. Eventually, he made his way into the cabin of the yacht, Luke closing the door behind him.

The scene shifted once again. Tim was in an out cropping of tress. His bike tossed to the side while he was on his knees throwing up. Once he was done, he picked himself up and pedaled his way home.

It scene faded out, leaving the team once again shocked.

Tim was staring past Ziva's shoulder, not focusing on her. "What I let him do to me ... and my dad ... he ..." his eyes glazed back over and a new memory started.

They were back at Penny's house and Tim was again in the hallway, watching a scene unfold in the kitchen. His mom and dad were arguing and Penny was trying to be referee.

"You have no right to tell me anything! You just run off! You say you're going on missions, but I know that's just your way of getting away from me!"

"Barb, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh no, Vic! What about that poor excuse of a son _you_ have! You dump him on me and go have your fun! No wonder he's such a wimp!"

Penny jumped in, trying to make her voice heard above the other two. "Barbara! Don't talk about Tim like that!"

Victor flushed with rage. "I'll make a man out of him yet! Once I get him back to Luke ..."

"Back to Luke! You can't even do it yourself, figures! It takes a man to make a man, no wonder _your_ son is such a loser!"

"Stop it you two! Tim doesn't deserve to be brought in the middle of your fight!"

Neither of them listened to Penny, even though her voice was just as loud, her pleas went unheard.

"Doesn't matter anyway! Your buddy went and blew himself up!"

"What?!"

"Barbara!"

Tim's mother sneered at her husband. "Oh, you haven't been told.? His boat went up like fireworks, and him with it. Looks like you'll have to pawn your responsibility off on someone else."

Vic sat down heavily in a chair while his wife and his mother kept fighting.

Tim retreated to his room. He quietly closed the door, and with his back towards the door he slid down to a seated position. He gave a small smile as a tear worked down his face. Then his expression changed and he angrily wiped at his face. He didn't move and stared off into space, however the memory didn't fade.

Ziva walked over and knelt in front of him. "Tim?"

"It's wrong. Only terrible people are glad when someone dies. I shouldn't be glad, but I am and that makes me a terrible person. My dad must have known all along, that's why he never wanted me ... why he doesn't love me ... because he knows I'm a terrible, horrible person."

Ziva grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a slight shake. "You listen to me. You are the best person I have ever known. You would never wish harm on anyone ..."

"But ..."

Ziva raised her voice slightly. "However, there is nothing wrong with being glad that a monster is dead."

"I ..."

"Nothing!" Ziva leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You were very brave and selfless to sacrifice yourself to help your father. You are NOT to take any blame on yourself for what that man did to you, either time." She could see that she wasn't getting through to him, so she tried for a different approach.

"You think I am a good person, yes?"

Tim nodded to her.

"Well, I am very happy to hear that man is dead. Does that change your opinion of me?"

He vigorously shook his head.

"Then it should not change your opinion of yourself either, no?"

Tim wore a shocked expression as he considered what Ziva said. "I'm not a bad person?"

Ziva did not respond, knowing it was a rhetorical question, she let him analyze more.

"I'm not a bad person." It was said as barely a whisper. When he said it again, it was louder and stronger. "I am not a bad person." He looked directly into Ziva's eyes. "I am _**not**_ a bad person."

"Not now, not ever."

Tim leaned into her, hugging her tightly, repeating the same phrase over and over. The memory finally faded away as Ziva scooped Tim up into her arms and held him tightly.

She turned to face Tony and Gibbs. She had tears streaming down her face, but her eyes blazed with with the anger and hate they all felt. She stroked the boy's back and kept him close until he calmed.

Tony and Gibbs retreated to their sleeping bags, both laying down and staring up into the strange sky.

"I wish that man was still alive."

"Tony ..."

"I'd love for him to feel even just an ounce of the terror he put Tim through."

"You'd never get the chance."

Tony rolled on to his side to face Gibbs. "Don't give me all the bull about ..." He took one look at his team leader and realized the man wasn't talking about rules and regulations. The set jaw, the narrowed eyes, and balled fists all meant that there wouldn't have been anything left for Tony after Gibbs would have got through with him.

Tony rolled onto his back again. _I thought I knew Tim inside and out, boy, was I wrong. If we ever get the hell out of here, I'll ... well, there's going to be some changes._

Both Tony and Gibbs laid quietly next to each other but were miles apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Boy, you guys have some really strong feelings ... I love it! Get ready, a crescendo is building!

* * *

None of them slept: Tony and Gibbs had too much on their minds to sleep, Ziva was watching over Tim, and Tim seemed to be trying very hard not to listen to the voices only he could hear. He would mumble to himself over and over that he wasn't a bad person, but the words seemed to lose their power the more he spoke them.

Ziva was sitting on her sleeping bag, Indian style, with Tim curled up in her lap. She was still trying to distract him, but without Tony's input, it was hard for her to keep a conversation rolling.

Suddenly Tim groaned and rolled away from Ziva. He got to his feet and started a slow shuffle toward the barrier. Ziva sprang up and went after him.

The noise caught Tony and Gibbs attention and they were both on their feet instantly.

Tim slowed then came to a stop. His legs wabbled and, looking like a balloon losing all its helium, he sank the the ground, rubbing at his temples. He paused only a moment, then started crawling to the barrier.

Ziva easily got in front of him and squatted down to him. "Tim?"

"I ... I have ..." It seemed like he was having trouble breathing as the words came out between pained gasps. "Have ... to ... help ... need ... me ..." He reached his hand out towards the barrier as if he was reaching for someone's hand.

"My friend. We have ..."

"Ziva, look!"

Annoyed that Gibbs cut her off, she glared at him.

Unfazed, Gibbs nudge his chin, indicating she should look behind her.

She huffed, but did as instructed, what she saw made her stand up in shocked horror.

There were vague body-like shapes taking form outside of the barrier. Sometimes they were lined-up in a row, other times they overlapped like strips of paper for a paper-mache. Faces faded in and out and shifted. It looked like a moving collage of phantom forms, constantly changing and shifting ... and they were getting closer.

Tim groaned again and tried to get to his feet, still reaching his hand out.

Team Gibbs stared and turned to look at all boarders of the barrier and realized they were completely surrounded. When Gibbs turned back around to face Ziva, he panicked. "ZIVA!"

She looked at him dumbfounded and blinked, her mind overloaded. Nothing in her Mossad training ever prepared her for this, not even her time with the Priestess.

"GRAB HIM!" Gibbs pointed to something beyond Ziva.

Her mind slow to catch up, she let her eyes trail from Gibbs' eyes, to his shoulder, down his arm, to his wrist and his extended finger. As her eyes tracked past his finger, she turned and noticed for the first time that Tim was just about to reach ... and go through ... the barrier.

It took less than a second for her mind to finally kick in gear when she saw the ghostly wisps of hands reaching to Tim from the other side. She ran over to him and snatched him right before his fingers could touch the barrier.

Not knowing what to do, she ran over to Gibbs.

He threw a protective arm around her shoulders, walked them to the center of the barrier and pulled both her and Tim close.

Tim was still struggling to get away. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep her hold on him standing, she made eye contact with Gibbs. He nodded his understanding and all three went down to their knees together.

Tony came over at that point and closed the protective circle they had made around Tim. He took a moment to glance over Ziva's shoulder and shuddered at what he saw.

As he swiveled his head, DiNozzo saw the phantoms were now completely pressed against the barrier, in every direction ... even above them. It reminded him of an episode from the original Star Trek, where an over populated planted had kidnapped Captain Kirk in an effort to introduce a contagious disease for population control. Since there was no place on the planet that didn't have people living on it, a replicate of the ship was built right in the middle of the populace. The only problem is from time to time, the illusion would drop and Kirk could see the sea of people completely surrounding the fake ship.

Tony could finally understand what those with claustrophobia probably went through, as it felt as though a huge weight was making their already small space even smaller. And, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse ... it did.

It started with just one, but then it grew and grew until he could finally hear the whispers Tim had been fighting against all this time. "Boss? Ziva?"

They knew exactly what question he was asking. "Yeah, Tony, I can hear them."

"I as well."

There were so many, that it was almost impossible for them to understand anything that was being whispered. However, each of them could catch a few repeating phrases.

'_You're no better than me.'_

'_You were never wanted.'_

'_You don't deserve any better.'_

'_Why you and not me?'_

'_You should help me.'_

There was no way to tell the voices apart from each other; no male or female; no young or old; no difference in pitch; they were all the same ... and they were all painful to Tim.

He would curl into a ball, then try to squirm away from Ziva, then back again, holding his head or rubbing at his temples constantly.

"I ... have ... to ... Just ... like ..."

With all the voices they were be inundated with, Ziva didn't know whether to shout or whisper, but she knew she needed to do something. She pulled him as close to her as she could, making sure his head rested on her chest. "Can you feel me talking?"

"Help ... they ... need ..."

"Answer me! Can you feel me talking?"

"Y-yes ..."

"Good! Then that is what you need to focus on. Nothing else!"

"But ... they're ... right ... what ... I ... let ... happen ... no ... better ..."

"You did not _**let**_ anything happen to you! You were tricked! Understand!"

Tim shook his head. "No ... I ... I chose ... I ... went ... to ... him ..."

"To save your father. It was a very noble thing to do."

Suddenly a voice became stronger than all the other. _'For a father who never wanted you. You should hate him.'_

Tim chose to curl into Ziva this time, putting his hands on his ears. "But ... he's ... he's ... my ... my ... Dad ... I ... can't ..."

'_It's okay to hate him. After everything you did for him, let happen to you for him, and how does he repay you? Help me and we can hate him together.'_

It was hard for Ziva to deny the logic of the voice, at this moment she hated Tim's father, but she had to counter act what the phantom voice was saying. "I may not understand nor agree with everything your father did, but I'm sure deep down he loves you."

"Maybe ...", then Tim shook his head, "no ... he ... never ..."

The familiar fading out started.

"Shit, no! Not now!" Gibbs growled out.

However, once the memory started there was no way to stop it.

They found themselves back in Penny's home and Tim once again in the upper hallway looking into the kitchen. Only this time, they could tell Tim was purposely staying in the shadows as he watched his grandmother and father talk.

Penny put a coffee cup in front of her son as she sat down in the chair across from him. "So, what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?"

Victor ran his hands through his hair. "It's Sarah."

"Is something wrong with my new granddaughter?" Penny asked worriedly.

"She may not be your granddaughter."

"What?"

"Yesterday, some guy came into the hospital saying Sarah is his and he wants custody."

Stunned, it took Penny a moment to recover. "Well, I'm sure he's wrong."

"No, it's possible mom. See, after security threw him out I confronted Barb. She confessed that she had been sleeping with him."

She reached out and patted his hand. "Oh, Vic. I'm so sorry. So what now, a paternity test?" They could tell by the tone of her voice that he just confirmed a suspicion she had, but she was truly sorry she had been correct.

"Yes ... and not just for Sarah."

Penny's demeanor changed and she pulled back from her son. "What do you mean, not just for Sarah?"

"Mom ..." Victor took some deep breaths before he could continue. "She, she admitted that she's cheated on me all along. Never wanted to be a Navy wife, but I was the only one who would take responsibility, so ..."

"No, Vic."

While Penny shook her head, her son reached out and grabbed her hand, like she had done for him earlier. "It would explain a lot."

"Like what?" She asked as she pulled her hand out of his.

"Well, for starters, his eyes."

"You know damn well his eyes come from your grandfather. I've told you green eyes can skip several generations before showing up again."

Vic pressed on, "You know he's never really ... fit with this family."

"You mean he's never fit your bull-head idea of a perfect son."

"Mom ..."

Penny stood up. "And just what do you plan to do if you find out that he isn't yours?"

The look on his face gave her his answer.

"NO! I will not let you take that beautiful little boy off of me because he isn't a carbon copy of you!"

"Even if there's a family that's better suited to him?"

"Better suited? Do you even hear yourself? He's not some damn window fixture or lawn ornament that you can get rid of just because you don't fancy it anymore! And family! I'm his family! More than you or that poor excuse for a wife and mother have ever been. While you two were 'figuring things out', I've been raising that boy and he's a wonderful child. If you'd give him half a chance, you be as proud of him as I am!"

Victor stood up, went over to Penny, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know it would be for the best."

With fire in her eyes, she responded, "The best? For whom, him or you?"

Victor sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. He let his head hang for a moment, then he squared his shoulders and looked Penny right in her eyes. "Where is he?"

"Oh no! You are not going to do this now!"

"Mom, the sooner we find out, the sooner he can go to where he belongs."

Out of nowhere, Penny suddenly slapped her son, hard. His head whipped to the side. When he turned back to her, hand holding his check, he wore the same betrayed expression Tim had back when Vic had slapped him for insulting Luke. Victor didn't say anything, he just stared at his mother, this was the first time ever she had hit him. Not even as a child had she raised her hand to him.

"He belongs with me! Now, get out!"

"Mom ..."

"GET OUT!"

"Fine." He turned abruptly then left without another word.

Penny sat back down, all the fire and anger vanishing, quickly replaced with sorrow ... she started crying.

The memory faded out and Gibbs was glad to realize they were all still huddled around Tim.

"Because ... of ... me ... Penny ... was ... crying." Tim now tried to push away from Ziva, but he didn't have much strength. "When ... the ... results ... came ... back ... positive ... I ... couldn't ... tell ... if ... he ... was ... happy ... I ... was ... his ... or ... sad ... at ... his ... chance ... to ... get ... rid ... of ... me.

Gibbs knew what Tim needed to hear, but realize he couldn't be the one telling him. Tim still only really acknowledged Ziva. So, he did the next best thing. Raising his voice, he got Ziva's attention. "Ziva! You tell him, it's okay for him to be angry with his dad, even to hate him! Because, he never let it poison him! He never let it change his big heart! If he needs proof, just look at how often he puts other's needs ahead of his own."

Ziva nodded and quickly relayed everything Gibbs had said.

"Others ... ahead ... of ... my ... own ..." Tim stopped as another waive of pain racked his tiny body.

"Yes! That is correct Tim!" Ziva said confidently.

Tim made direct eye contact with her. "You're ... wrong ..."

The phantoms swirled and their movements grew in intensity while the whispers grew even louder.

Before Ziva could say another word, another memory started.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I am so late in posting this. I had a long day a work and just got home ... this the first thing on my to-do list!

Oh, FYI - I have officially given up any hope that the show will do anything Tim-worthy. I will still watch it, so that I can get good ideas for fanfic ... but the show last night just ruined the whole series for me. What the hell was Gibbs' problem with Tim? Oh, could it be he upset precious Tony & Gibbs decided to punish McGee for it? Sure seemed that way! I pissed me off so much, that I couldn't enjoy, what would have been a perfect episode ... I absolutely loved the interaction between Ducky & Jimmy. I think last night's episode just proves that Tim means little to nothing to Gibbs ... I bet he could disappear and Gibbs wouldn't care less!

Ok, deep breath ... letting out slowly ... I feel better now. I will stick to fanfiction good stories about Tim. You may see a trend of Pappa Gibbs stories from me ... since they won't write it for the show, I'll write it for myself!

Alright, enough of me ranting. Hope the chapter was worth the wait ... I look forward to finding out what you guys think!

* * *

They where standing in what looked like a typical college dorm room. Tim still looked like he was five-years-old, typing away at his computer, thoroughly involved in whatever he was doing that he didn't notice the first knock at the door ... or the second.

It wasn't until the knock changed to pounding and a familiar voice shouted out, "Federal Agents, open up." that had Tim jumping out of his skin, then quickly going to the door.

A young Mike Franks and his partner were let into the room.

"S-sorry sir. I w-w-was in t-the middle of a p-project."

Franks looked the boy up and down and seemed to be unimpressed. Holding out his badge for the boy to see, he introduced himself. "I'm Mike Franks, this is Rick Hernandez, we're from NIS. Do you know an Allison Soltesz?"

Tim looked from the badge to Franks and back as he answered. "Y-yes sir. S-s-she's my g-girlfriend."

Mike snapped his fingers at his partner. "Hernandez, photo."

The young man quickly scrambled to get what his boss wanted and handed the photos over. One was of a pretty blonde, smoldering brown eyes, smiling happily for her college id. "Is this her?"

"Y-yes sir. T-that's her. I something w-w-wrong?"

"Yeah, she's dead."

The team all knew this tactic, giving horrible new hard to see how a possible suspect would react. However, it didn't make it any easier for them to see it being used on their teammate.

Tim paled and sat down hard on his computer chair. "Dead?"

Franks and Hernandez exchanged a look, either Tim was being honest in his reaction, or he was one hell of an actor. Franks nodded and his tone softened. "Afraid so, son."

"How? When?"

"When was last night around midnight. Did you see her around then?"

Tim shook his head. "W-we were supposed to go out, b-but I canceled."

"Why?"

Now, Tim flushed red and he looked away from Franks, ashamed.

"Oh, did you have another girl on the side?"

Tim's head snapped up. "N-no! It's not like that!"

"Then what?"

The child version of Tim looked down at his hand and shook his head.

Feeling the information could be important, Franks pressed, gently. "Son, listen, I know you might not want to speak bad about her, but the truth is the truth ... and it could lead us to who killed her."

Tim sighed, ran his hands through his hair, leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Alli and I met during my first week here at school."

"We ran into each other, literally. I had my nose in a book and wasn't watching where I was going." Tim smiled a little. "Most girls would have cussed me out and went on their way, but Alli didn't. She apologized too, said she wasn't paying attention either. We kind of hit it off from there."

"She always lived in the shadow of her father. He was a high ranking Marine and she never felt she measured up, so she ... uh, fell in with the wrong crowd. I knew how she felt, so we kinda bonded."

"I kept trying to get away from the drunks and druggies she had been hanging with. After she showed up here one too many times smashed out of her mind, I decided I needed to do more, if I was gonna help her ... so I started going with her when she went to hang out with these so called friends." Tim snorted angrily. "With friends like those who needed enemies."

"I hear ya there, kid."

Tim shrugged. "The thing was, that I'm ... well, I'm a geek ... couldn't really do much to stop her. Her friends knew I wasn't any real threat, so they didn't listen to anything I said and Alli, well if she wanted to be drunk or high, there was nothing I was going to be able to do about it." A long sigh left his lips.

"I tried to show her other ways to cope. She would always say, how could I know her way didn't work if I hadn't tried it myself ... and logically, I guess she was right. So one day, I let her talk me into smoking some marijuana ... and I didn't like it."

"You didn't like it? You must have done it wrong."

Tim laughed a little. "Yeah, that's what Alli said, but it's not true." He finally looked up to met Franks' eyes. "Look at me, I don't really have much going for me, except my brain and that stuff made my brain all fuzzy. So something that could impair or ruin the only good thing about me ..."

Franks nodded. "I can get that. So let me guess, you guys started fighting a lot."

Tim dropped his eyes. "Yeah. She kept trying to get me high again, and I was trying to get her clean. Although, she finally seemed to swing my way, ended up getting enlisting and started boot camp just a little over a week ago. Thought she was going to try to follow in her father's footsteps."

"Yeah, that matches our records." Hernandez chimed in.

"Found out afterwards, she only enlisted because she heard that the military has the best drugs." Tim shook his head. "So, we fell back into the same pattern, her trying to get me high, me trying to get her straight, until ..."

"Until what?"

Tim held his breath for a moment, then blew it out quickly. "Until last night. She wanted me to go to some powder keg party, so that we could get 'so total blown', she thought the pun was funny."

Tim stopped, Franks had a pretty good idea of what happened next, so to keep Tim going, he made a guess. "You told her you'd had enough and she wasn't welcome back until she was clean."

"Yeah, something like that." He let his head drop way down and his shoulders started to shake. "That's why she's dead, isn't it? Because I wasn't there to watch over her, she went out of control and od'd on something. This is my fault."

In a very rare display of kindness, Franks placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I'm only gonna say this once, so you better listen closely. This is not your fault. She was heading full steam down a bad road and,for what ever reason, she didn't want anyone to stop her. If you would have gone with her last night, the only thing that would have happened is that you both would have wound up dead."

Tim looked up to Franks and searched his eyes for any sign of deception. "But ..."

"Nope, no butts. There are only two kinds of people in this world: those that will build you up and those that will tear you down. As hard as it might be to hear, Allison was someone that would tear you down."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Franks patted Tim's shoulder and stood, pulling out a business card. "Now, if you think of anything else, or if anyone odd comes asking about her, give me a call, okay."

"Yes sir."

They could tell by the tone of his voice, that Tim was only responding out of habit, his mind was already elsewhere.

Franks gave the kid on more look, then he and Hernandez left.

Tim stared at the card for a long while. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then turned back to his computer. He started to put his hands back to the keyboard, but stopped midway and balled them into fists instead. With a sudden yell, he jumped out of his chair and started knocking books off their shelves. When that didn't satisfy him, Tim picked one up and threw it at his computer, knocking the monitor off the desk.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and started talking. "Maybe you were right Alli. Maybe this world is full of nothing but shit." He went to a dress drawer and pulled out a small bag of marijuana and cigarette papers. He sat down on the floor and roll one. "Maybe the best thing to do is to escape and forget about it." He then lit the end and almost put it to his lips ... but he stopped.

He let his hand drop and he just stared straight ahead. Tim shook his head and tried again, but once again, he wouldn't let the drug touch his lips.

"Damn it! This just feels ... wrong!" He put out the joint, pulled his knees to his chest and curled in on himself. "I guess I am a coward, Alli." He put his head on his knees and started crying.

XXXX

This time when the memory faded, Tim was no longer in the middle of them. He was now only one step away from going through the barrier.

"I ... let ... her ... die. I ... put ... my ... needs ... first. I'm ... no ... better ...

Before any of the team could move a horrible roar tore its way through the sky. It was both high and low pitched. While a cold feeling of dread froze the team, the phantom shapes couldn't scurry away fast enough. They were moving so fast that it looked like fog being burned away by the sun.

Tony looked around in amazement and concern, not knowing if they really wanted to met the thing making the soul numbing roar.

In the distance a large dark form was taking shape. It appeared massive and the ground shook with each step it took. However, as it got closer, it seemed to shrink instead of getting bigger and the earthquakes became lighter.

As the phantom souls receded, the team held their breath waiting for whatever this new apparition may be. Instead, Ari materialized, walking quickly towards them, swiveling his head and glowering at the phantoms.

None of them noticed that Tim had made it outside of the barrier, however by that time all of the phantoms had retreated. Ari knelt down to the boy and quickly stuffed the cotton in his ears, then scooped him up, held him close and started quietly singing - it was so soft that Ari's voice didn't reach the team at all.

Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs stood dumbfounded, trying to wrap their minds around everything that happened.

The phantoms were still retreating when a light voice reached Tony.

'_My little entertainer! So good to see you again, I've missed you.'_

Tony turned slowly, trying to get a fix on the voice. While the phantom voices had been devoid of any gender, this one was clearly female ... and Tony knew who it was immediately. He kept turning, making a complete circle before Gibbs caught his eyes.

"Everything alright, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, sure boss." He responded in his most sarcastic tone.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his senior agent. "You know what I mean."

"I think, if we ever get out of this place, I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life ... assuming I could find a shrink that wouldn't throw me in a padded cell."

"It does take a strong mind to come to this place." Ari had walked up to the edge of the barrier, still holding Tim tightly to him. "From what I understand, there have been others that have tried to make the journey and left here not quite ... whole."

"How is he?" Ziva asked, she had not taken her eyes off of Tim since Ari had picked him up.

"Resting." He shifted Tim so that he could hold him with one arm and reached into his pocket, pulling out some stones. He tossed them to Ziva. "Here, you need to rebuild your barrier, these will make it stronger."

The stones easily went through the barrier and Ziva caught them just as easily. She turned the stones over in her hands. They were not very large and they had no distinct color, one turn they looked purple, another black, another green. "What are these?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Just put these next to your stones when you redo the barrier. You'll notice the difference."

Ziva nodded and went about tearing down and rebuilding the barrier.

As soon as it was down, Tony heard the voice again. _'Tony, my son, I want to talk to you, come to me.'_

This time Tony didn't make any outward appearance that he heard the voice. However, he tracked it in his mind and started planning a way to separate from the group.

When the barrier was reestablish, the difference was clearly noticeable. Where as before, none of them could really see the it there was now a dark shimmering dome.

Once the new barrier was built, the voice died away. Tony started to panic slightly, but outwardly he kept his calm. While Ziva and Gibbs went to the edge of the barrier, Tony lagged behind, still trying to catch any whisper of the voice. When none came, he decided to try something. In his mind, he brought up an image of the woman then called out to her, _Mom?_

'_I am here ... waiting.'_

A thrill of hope ran through Tony. He smiled to himself, then joined Ziva and Gibbs at the barrier's edge.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all of you that took the time to address my rant. I have found out some very interesting stuff. Just to share, several of you have mentioned that in late March, Tim's dad is going to be finally making an appearance ... I hope they don't mess it up! Also, I found that that there had been a shift personnel & that the change matches the time when Tim's character started fading (shout out to Gottahavemyncis for that little piece of info!). I totally agree that it seems that the new person in power must not be a McGee fan.

I posted my feelings on the NCIS facebook page, but I have a feeling that no one from the show really reads anything there. So I have found a higher power, I found a CBS feedback site: info/user_services/fb_global_ . I don't know if it will do any good, but maybe if enough of us Tim-geeks make some noise, we can finally get some satisfaction. (Not going to hold my breath, but hey, it's worth a shot.)

I have been apologizing for long chapters ... this one is a little short ... but I just had to stop where I did ... (evil laugh)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Is he still resting?" Gibbs asked.

Ari nodded. "He is very drained. As much as I hate to stay too long in one place, I feel it is best to stay put until he is ready."

"Could you not just carry him? Since we are not affected by those ... phantoms, we could keep moving."

"No, sister. Now that the phantoms know he's here, they will come back again and stronger. He needs to gather his strength if he is to fight them off. As for me carrying him, it ... it is complicated." He shook his head. "Trust me, this is the best option right now."

Ari looked to each of them. "You also need rest. This journey is going to keep getting harder and harder ... and not just for him," he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, then back up to the team, "Take the time now to refresh yourself ... you may not get a chance again." He then turned his attention back to Tim.

The team stood quiet for a moment before Gibbs shrugged and said, "We might as well do as he says. Come on you two." He put a hand on each of their shoulders as he walked by. The three of them went into the center of the barrier.

"Ziver, I think it's time for more of the Ginseng strength potion stuff."

"I do not know Gibbs. The priestess was very clear ..."

"That wasn't a request." When she just looked at him, Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, your brother just said that things are going to be getting a lot harder from here ... for all of us."

Ziva titled her head to the side as she thought about it. "I do not wish to run out before the end of this mission, however, I can agree to use a little of it in the meantime." She met Gibbs' eyes. "After we have rested and are ready to be on the move again."

Gibbs nodded, "Fair enough. Alright, let's get something to eat, then some sleep."

Tony and Ziva nodded their agreement. After a small dinner of rations each went to their respective sleeping bags. While Gibbs and Ziva were trying to fall asleep, Tony was trying to stay awake.

He laid on his sleeping bag, listen to his mother call to him. He knew he had to be patient, if he moved too soon, everyone would try to stop him.

With no way to mark the time, Tony had no idea how long it was before he finally heard Gibbs' and Ziva's breathing even out. Still, he waited, paced out what he thought was another ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Then he slowly rolled to his side, away from his team, then stood. He kept his movements slow, so as not to attract Ari's attention. Hoping their guide would just think he was trying to find something in the supplies.

He went to the furtherest point from everyone, right to the very edge of the barrier, peering out into the drab land in front of him. He had no idea what it would feel like going through the barrier, so he took a deep breath and started to move forward.

Suddenly a small hand grabbed his and held firm, not letting him move.

Tony looked down and saw Tim. The child was also looking out the barrier, but had a death grip on Tony's hand. "You can't go."

The senior agent blink in amazement, then dropped down to one knee to be eye level with his friend. "Hey buddy." During this whole excursion he had wanted his friend to see him, but now Tony wished he was still invisible to the boy.

Without turning, the boy repeated. "You can't go."

Tony wiped his face with his free hand. "Listen, I know you might not understand, but ..."

"No." It was said gently but with surprising authority. "_**You**_ don't understand." Tim finally turned to face him. "Listen with your heart."

Tony stared at his partner. "What do you mean?"

Neither of them had noticed that the rest of the group was now paying full attention to them ... or to the fact that a swirling mist was starting to form outside of the barrier.

The child gave a knowing smile and locked eyes with Tony. Where they were holding hands a small glow began, it completely encompassed their hands, slowly spread up Tony's arm, then dissipated.

Tony felt a warmth go through his whole body, a warmth he hadn't felt since his mother had held him as a child.

"Now, listen again."

Tony turned to face out into the swirling mist. When the voice came, it sounded like his mother for just a moment, then it turned into the hissing voice of the phantoms. He looked back down at his friend in shock.

"But ..."

"You've been wanting to see her since you got here. They knew and tried to use it against you. That is their nature." Tim still looked like a child, but at the same time he seemed incredibly old, as if he had the knowledge of a thousand lifetimes weighing him down.

Tony was so overcome with everything and had so much he wanted to say, but he could only get out, "Thank you."

Tim smiled brightly and started to let go of Tony's hand. However, the senior agent tightened his grip and pulled the child into a bear-hug ... for once in his life, letting all his emotions come through in his actions. Behind him, the swirling mist stopped and in a sudden burst was gone.

Tim hugged Tony back, although it looked more as if Tim was comforting his friend.

Gibbs had watched the entire scene play out. He felt a guilty for not realizing anything was wrong until Tim ran past him to get to Tony. However, he couldn't be happier about the outcome. He let himself smile. He looked over to Ziva, who had tears slowly making a trail down her face. When she realized he was looking at her, she turned and gave him a smile and a nod. He looked over to Ari and his smile fell.

Ari was watching Tim and Tony with narrowed eyes and a scowl.

Before Gibbs could say anything, the sound of a child's laughter reached his ears. He turned back to his two agents. Tony had Tim hoisted up under his arm, as if carrying a sack, pretending to almost drop the boy, then swinging him around to the other arm.

They looked like two brothers playing, the sight brought such a warmth to Gibbs, that he started laughing along with Tim.

Ziva hadn't taken her eyes off of her teammates. She watched them play and it made her smile, when Gibbs started laughing, she couldn't help herself, she joined in as well.

It continued for a few minutes before a sharp, "Neri!", brought them all to a halt.

Team Gibbs turned to their guide, all of them angry that he put an end to the good mood. Tim seemed to be the only one who didn't mind. He patted Tony's hand to indicate that he was ready to be put down. As soon as Tony did, Tim took off running, going straight to Ari.

When Tim reached him, the Israeli immediately scooped him into his arms and held him close for just a moment. Then he held the boy at arm's length and a silent conversation began between the two.

They could tell when the conversation ended, because Ari relaxed and released Tim. However, the boy did not go far, choosing to sit down right beside his protector.

Ari draped an arm around the boy, but addressed the team. "Go back to sleep. You will need to be well rested for what lies head."

Gibbs thought about arguing, but changed his mind. Ari had proven himself loyal to Tim and to getting the boy to the Golden Halls. There were many times he could have taken off, either by himself or with Tim, leaving them stranded, but he didn't. He knew Tony and Ziva were watching to see how he would react, so Gibbs just nodded and slid back inside his sleeping bag, settling down to go back to sleep.

Just as he knew they would, Tony and Ziva followed suit and soon the three were fast asleep.

XXXX

In a far off corner on the level closest to the Golden Halls a monster stirred. He felt a shift in the atmosphere as a familiar feeling caught his attention.

He uncurled his eight legs and stood up tall on them, extending his spider like body to its full height. He stretched his giraffe-like long black neck lifting his face, which looked like a pig after the slaughter, to sniff at the air.

He roared in pleasure at the recognition, then unfurled huge wings that resembled a fly's and beat them, creating a wind storm.

He paused and then roared again, this time it was a summons. Several monsters immediately answered back with their own roar. Within minutes, he was surrounded by his followers: disgusting creatures in all shapes and sizes, all chimera like with parts and piece of several different animals. With one gigantic roar they started forward as one.

The leader knowing that this time, his adversary would not get way.


	22. Chapter 22

The team awoke refreshed and full of energy. They decided to hold off on using any more of the potion since they all felt strong and ready for the day. As they headed out, Ari and Tim took the lead, while Team Gibbs held back slightly.

They noticed that the mist from before was following them. As of now, they didn't hear any of the voices and Ari had made Tim put new cotton in his ears before they set out. They all knew the phantom souls were biding their time, waiting for the right time to attack.

Out of now where, Tony was whacked upside the head. He grabbed the back of his skull and looked at his assailant. "Ow, Boss! What was that for?"

"What the hell did you think you were doing last night?"

Tony actually blushed and let his head drop for just a moment. When he raised his head, he spoke earnestly. "I was hoping to get to see my mom while I was down here. I thought I finally had that chance." He shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

"Why'd you think she was with these ... souls?" Gibbs asked gently.

Another shrug. "My dad always said she had a way about her. She could get anyone to do anything she wanted. Said she could charm a snake off of a snake-charmer." He smiled at the memory.

"And how would she go about getting people to do what she wanted?" Gibbs had a feeling, but he wanted to be sure.

DiNozzo's smile grew wider. "All she had to do was smile. They say that Helen of Troy was the face that launched a thousand ships, well, my mom could have beat her, hands down."

Gibbs knew exactly what Tony was talking about, so he did the only thing he could, he hit him again.

"Boss!"

"That's call charm you moron, not manipulation."

"There's a fine line between the two ... and ... well..." Tony took a deep breath, this was going to be the hard part, to finally admit what had happen all those years ago, "... she committed suicide."

Gibbs and Ziva were so stunned that they stopped walking.

Tony stopped with them, to give them time to absorb what he was saying and for the next round of information. "For awhile, I became obsessed about finding out what happened to suicides on 'the other side'. I dug through any and everything on the subject, but what I found varied so much. Some said it was as bad as murders, other said it was worse, then others that said it was to be rewarded ... so many differences and sometimes even within the same religion. I was so bad with it, that's when my dad decided to ship me off to boarding school."

Tony shrugged again, but this time it felt like a weight was finally sliding off of him. "I wondered for a long time if it was me ... if I did something to make her want to leave, because, hell, even my dad got rid of me. Took me an even longer time to figure out that it wasn't my fault."

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and Gibbs placed an arm around him ... the only person missing was Tim.

Tony looked up to call out to his Probie when he realized how far ahead Ari and Tim were. "I think we better catch up."

Ziva and Gibbs nodded. As they started to step forward they felt the first tremors. It started as a low rumble, just barely enough to notice, but then it grew until there was a constant vibration under their feet.

"Great! Is that beast from earlier back?" Tony had to shout because as the vibration beneath them grew, so did the sound.

Ziva looked to her brother. He was kneeling, speaking to Tim. It seemed like they were in an argument from their body language, but unfortunately, they were too far way for her to hear what they were saying.

Finally, Tim gave into what ever Ari had wanted, as they could see Tim nod his head in agreement.

Ari nodded back, then turned towards the horizon. Tim stood behind Ari, this time however, it was with his back against Ari's leg. When his eyes met Ziva's he looked absolutely terrified. Before she could call out to him, her brother's raised voice reached her first.

"Get your barrier up, fast. It doesn't have to be large this time, so don't waste time laying out a circle. Make it big enough for the four of you to stand. And, no matter what you see, do NOT come out of that barrier ... no matter what. Understand?"

He had not turned around to face them to speak, but they heard him loud and clear. Ziva once again quickly started setting up the barrier, and she remembered to include the stones Ari had given her to make it stronger.

While Ziva was doing that, Ari himself was beginning to change. The dark aura they had noticed before was starting to come off of him in waves. His back was rippling as if something was hiding underneath his shirt. Suddenly two protrusion shoot out of his back and open into wings. At first they looked like bat-wings, however as they grew they turned red and had horns at every point and joint, looking more like a wings from a dragon.

The feeling of dread that had frozen them earlier returned and it took every ounce of strength Ziva had to keep working on the barrier.

Just as she finished the horizon filled with flying, walking, crawling, slithering monsters. The mist that had been following them retreated, leaving nothing but the dirty green of the landscape behind.

DiNozzo summed it up best, "This is like my nightmare's nightmare."

Gibbs and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Not that I know anything about this place, but I have a feeling that this isn't supposed to be happening."

"I agree Gibbs." Ziva replied without looking away from Ari and Tim.

In front of them was a line of monsters, that suddenly parted to let through their leader.

"That is disgusting."

"I think that is too kind of a word for that thing Tony." Ziva may have sounded flippant, but she was shaking like a leaf.

Gibbs put his arms around both of his agents. Normally, he would want to be ready for action, but even he knew, they were no match for what was going to take place.

The pig-faced arachnid stopped his advance and stared at Ari. "I knew you'd be back."

Ari just unfurled his wings and stared back at his foe.

"Where is he?"

"What makes you think I haven't devoured him. I wanted him just as badly as you did, Archer."

Team Gibbs took a collective gasp.

"Archer? The cop from Probie's first kill? No way, just no way. How can that thing be Archer?" Tony breathed out.

Gibbs had no words, he just shook his head, while Ziva stepped back, pressing herself further into him.

Archer threw his head back and made a sound that they thought might have been laughter, although it sounded more like a pig drowning. When he brought his head forward again, an angry sneer was on his face. "You think I'm a complete moron? I can tell you didn't ... so where is he?"

"Well, not complete ... but close."

"You dare mock me! When we fought before, you had legions of followers, now look at you! You're all alone! You against all of us!" Archer beat his wings, stirring up his followers who howled or hissed or screamed their agreement.

"I can still take you."

The two enemies eyed up each other and then without warning, all hell broke lose. Ari was being attacked on all sides. His wings easily deflected the smaller attackers, however the larger ones latched on and couldn't be shaken so easily.

Still, Tim stayed where he was, his body tense.

When it appeared that Ari was trapped by all the monsters holding on to him, Archer started forward. When he got within striking range, Ari yelled out, "GO!"

Tim took off running, straight towards the barrier. Ari, meanwhile, had collapsed and expanded his wings, so that they grew in size again, each of the horns had pierced a monster that had been holding him before. At the same moment, he threw his hand out, sending a wave of the dark aura right at Archer's face.

When it hit, Archer reeled back, screaming in agony. He wiped at his face, trying to clear his eyes.

Ari kept the horde distracted while Tim ran for his life. He made it half way to the barrier when the ground beneath him buckled, then a form shot him upwards, like a stone in a sling-shot. The team saw the centipede monster with an opossum's face, as it borrowed back into ground.

They watched horrified as Tim flew threw the air, screaming for Ari. He reached the point where he was no longer going up, and started to tumble down. A flying monster looking like a cross between a vulture and a mosquito grabbed him in its talons.

Ari burst through the pile of monster he had on him. He shook off his wings and with one powerful push, he was flying, heading straight for Tim. He yelled out, "Now! Do it now!"

Tim nodded, then put his hands on top of the talons, closed his eyes and concentrated. His hands once again began to glow.

The vulture creature screamed and released Tim, who was now free falling.

Ari sped up and reach out to the boy, who was reaching for him as well.

Suddenly, a small winged sloth shot out of no where, ramming into Tim, sending him hurtling in the opposite direction. At the same time, Ari's progress was stopped by Archer who had finally regained his senses and sent out a web to snag Ari's leg.

"NNNOOOO!" Ari screamed as he and Tim were sent flying away from each other.

Archer yanked on the web, sending his pray crashing to the ground, just inches in front of the barrier.

Ari slowly opened his eyes and found the team staring at him. His sister swam in and out of his vision. When he finally was able to focus on her, he blink and locked eyes. "Do not move until I come to get you." He started to stand, never losing eye contact.

"What about Tim?"

"He will be alright for the moment."

"But ..."

"Sister, I promise. Just let me take care of this rabble, then we will go after him. But, you mustn't move from that spot or draw their attention in any way. Understand?"

"I ..."

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes brother."

"Good." He gave them a grin that sent chills through them. He turned his back on them and turned to rejoin the fight. At each step he took, he changed. By the time he met back up with Archer, he dwarfed the spider, looking like a full-fledged dragon.

As he fought, body parts could be seen flying in all different directions and horrible screams echoed through the air.

Team Gibbs just watched, knowing there was nothing else they could really do. Each feeling like their sanity was slipping further and further away.


	23. Chapter 23

The battle had moved over the horizon and Team Gibbs had lost sight of everything. It felt like it had been quiet for an eternity. They just stood inside their barrier, not sure what to do with themselves.

Gibbs was the first one to break the silence. "I think we need to start searching for Tim. We know the general direction he ... was thrown ..."

"No, Gibbs."

"Ziva ..."

"NO!" She stomped her foot in a move that reminded the team leader of Abby. "He said to stay here until he came for us and that is what we are going to do!"

"Ziva, we have already waited a long time. For all we know days could have gone by." Tony added his thoughts to the mix.

"Or it could have been just a few minutes. We wait."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

Ziva looked at her partner in shock. "After everything, how could you think ..."

However, Gibbs knew what Tony meant. "It's not that he wouldn't want to come back, Ziver, its just, what if he couldn't."

Ziva let it sink in what they were implying. She shook her head and turned away from them. "He'll be back, you'll see."

Gibbs sighed. He was getting ready to press the issue when a lone figure appeared on the horizon.

He stumbled and fell several times on his trek towards the team, obviously injured. The team knew it was Ari even before he got close enough for them to see clearly.

Each of them wanted to rush out to him, but held back. Instead they waited until he made his way to them.

Ari collapsed to his knees in front of them. "You listened ... good." It sounded like he was having a hard time breathing, when he looked up to them, pain was etched all over his face.

"Come on, we must get Neri."

Ziva broke the barrier and knelt down to her brother. "You are injured, let me ..."

Ari shook his head. "No. I will be fine. I will recover on the way. We must get to Neri, quickly."

"I thought you said he'd be okay?" Tony asked.

Ziva helped her brother off the ground, he leaned on her heavily. "I said he would be alright for the moment. The moment has passed."

Gibbs marched forward, stood in front of Ari, staring down at him. He then sighed and took Ari off of Ziva. He swung the injured man's arm around his own neck, while he took a firm hold of both Ari's writs and waistband. "You ready to move?"

The Israeli stared at his former enemy in shock. He couldn't believe that Gibbs was actually helping him. Then he realized that the team leader was putting aside all of his hatred to help Tim. Ari smiled. _This is the effect Neri has on people._ He then nodded to Gibbs, "Yes, I am ready."

"Good." They started walking, slowly, with Tony and Ziva trailing behind.

XXXX

They had not gone very far when Gibbs started asking questions. "I think you owe us some answers. Why do we need to hurry to Tim now? Was that really Archer you fought? How did he know how to find us? And, why was he trying to get his hands on Tim?"

Ari let his head sag against Gibbs' shoulder for a moment. He knew the time had come to revel all to them and he needed to gather his strength.

Gibbs gave a quick glance to the man resting against him, even though they were still walking. His gut was telling him that Ari was working himself up for a big explanation. So, he waited. Not something he was really good at, but could do on occasion.

When Ari was ready, he straightened and pulled away from Gibbs. "When a soul comes here, it goes directly to the land where it belongs. From there it is up to the soul on how to survive. Most fall back into the behaviors they used in life."

The foursome kept moving as Ari talked. "For those of us in the bottoms lands, the lands that hold the worst of the worst, we fight. Each trying to gain supremacy over the other. When we're not fighting each other, we're trying to get into the Golden Hall. Either way, it's constant fighting, constant struggle ... just like in life."

"The forms you saw were our true forms: a grotesque mishmash of ourselves and those we devour."

Tony threw out the first question. "So why are you just a dragon? I didn't see any other ... parts to you?"

Ari smiled, but didn't turn to look at him. "I have always been one to trust only in my own strength. Yes, I would fight to gain control, but I wouldn't devour anyone. If I could defeat them, then they were not worthy to become part of me."

Tony nodded, in some way he completely understood ... and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"So, where does Tim fit into all of that?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Do you remember what I told you was the true definition of evil?"

Gibbs nodded. "You said it was a soul that devoured anything good."

"Close enough. I also said that evil will be drawn to a source of good."

"You said it was like a drug to them."

"Yes, very much so, Gibbs." Ari paused, when he started again, he sounded sad. "Every once in a while a good soul will come through the badlands. It's either someone who had made the trek from the Land of Lost Souls, like we did or it is a soul that was ... dropped."

"Dropped, brother?"

Ari shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure of how it happens. I just know it does ... and when it does, we all are drawn to it. To us, it is like a lighthouse beam for a ship surrounded by darkness. And we cannot stay away." As he was talking his tone changed from sad to longing. He had to actually stop to get himself back under control.

"Sorry, like I said, it's a drug to us."

"Then why are you so protective of Tim?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Ari started moving again, and talking. "When he was dropped here, his was the brightest light I had ever seen. It was like a blazing flame of pure white."

"That is why you call him Neri!" Ziva exclaimed. When her teammates looked at her in confusion, she explained. "It is a term of endearment meaning 'My candle'."

"Yes, a candle to guide me out of the darkness."

Tony was confused. "But that still doesn't explain ..."

"I once had legions of fell beasts at my beckon call. Anyone I defeated I made them serve me, others came because they found out that I wasn't one to devour other souls. Either way I had a huge army at my disposal. When the light came, I set out immediately to find its source."

"Archer found him first. When I came upon the scene, Neri was running for his life. I set my armies against Archer, so that I could go after the light myself ... and I caught him! I had him in my claws, but ..." He once again fell silent.

"But ..." Gibbs prompted.

Ari sighed. "But I looked into his eyes and saw a mirror of myself."

"How so brother?"

"A child never wanted. One that couldn't please his father, no matter how hard he tried. A child that was never seen for who he truly was. A child alone and afraid." His tone was so sad, that it tore at the hearts of his listeners. "I knew I was looking at someone just like me. So I had to know."

"Know what?"

This time he did stop to turn at look at them. "I had to know why ... why I became monster and he didn't." He turned back around and continued walking.

The team was stunned, even Ziva. They weren't sure how to react to this new information. Gibbs shook his head and then hurried to catch up to Ari. Tony and Ziva stood still for a moment more, then they too, increase their pace to reach Ari and Gibbs.

Ari's recuperation was almost complete. All of the wounds that had been visible before, were gone. Also, his pace had quicken, so much so that the team was now at a slow jog to keep up with him. It was a long time before he began to speak again.

"I flew us all the way to the banks of the River of Blood. We tried to settle in there, but Neri's light kept drawing all souls to him; good, bad and indifferent. I tried to teach him how to suppress his light, but it was difficult with how bombarded he was by all the other souls. That's when I knew I had to get him as far way, as I could, from any other soul. Which meant crossing the river. That caused quite a stir."

"Why was that?" Gibbs asked.

"The ferry only works one way. Souls are not meant to go back and forth. Then there's the fact that someone like me only tries to cross the river to launch an attack on the living world. Ended up having Hades' whole army come to the river. You know, at that point, Neri could have gone with them, back to the Golden Hall, but he chose to stay with me. I don't know why, maybe because he knew we were the same, what ever the reason, it was his plea that allowed us to cross."

The ferryman tossed me two coins, incase we ever changed our minds and wanted to come back. I flew us to the farthest point, where other souls rarely ventured, to the land that touches the living world."

"Then how come we had to take the ferry across? Couldn't you have just flown us? You could you have saved Tim from reliving that horrible memory!" Tony challenged.

Ari shook his head. "There are rules that even I must follow. I was allowed to fly over the river, but if we ever wished to come back, we had to do so like all the other souls before us ... by using the ferry."

"Even still, why make us walk all this way? If you would have flow us once we got across the river, then we would have been at the Golden Hall by now."

Ari stopped again, and spun to meet DiNozzo head on.

"Because Neri needed to acknowledge you before we got there! Because my presence would have attracted unwanted attention sooner! Because ..." for a moment Ari's eyes glowed yellow and he had to stop to reign in his emotions. In a softer tone he finished, "Because you lose yourself to the beast. I might have turned on you ... on Neri. That is something I will never allow."

As he stared into the man's eyes, Tony had one last question. "Did you find your answer?"

"Answer?"

"As to why you became what you did and Tim became what he did?"

Ari shook his head. "It was no longer important."

Tony thought he finally understood Ari and nodded his acceptance.

The Israeli nodded back then turned to lead them again. "We must hurry."

They all quicken their pace, even as Gibbs asked, "Why?"

"I wasn't able to defeat all of them, to defeat Archer. They are still out there looking for Neri. And, ..."

"And?"

Ari let out a heavy sigh. "And, because he has fallen into the Marsh of Regret. That is the one place that I fear Neri could lose himself."

"Why is that, brother?"

None of them stopped this time for the explanation. "Regret is something that can turn a heart from bad to good ... or good to bad. The purer the person, the more regret they have."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that." Tony threw in.

"Think about it. An evil soul doesn't care who they hurt, as long as their goal is accomplished. A good soul, on the other hand, feels very deeply about anyone they might have wronged - whether they really have or not."

"Yup, that sounds like Tim." Gibbs agreed.

"Your regrets will play out, keeping you mired in the Marsh. As long as you fight against your regret, you can stay afloat, but if you lose heart, you are then sucked to the bottom of the Marsh where regret consumes you. It can take just a couple of years or it could be thousands, but when you once again rise, there is nothing good left in you and new monster is born. I will _**not**_ let that be Neri's fate."

No one responded, but they were all in agreement and they sped up more.


	24. Chapter 24

So, after you guys gave the spoiler about Tim's dad finally making an appearance, I went googling. I found this site: /2013/02/25/ncis-season-10-spoilers-jamey-sheridan-cast-mcgee-father Just in case anyone else was curious. I hope that not only the actor, but the writers go back to what has already been mentioned about Daddy McGee ... consistency would be nice.

In my opinion, it would be nice to see a relationship that couldn't be fixed. Not all parents are good people ... they show it enough in the cases that the team work, but everything always ends up sunshine and rainbows when it comes to the team.

Well, I'm going to stop before I really get going on that rant. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The sounds of the Marsh reached them first; pitiful crying and moaning, yells, screams, and begging.

They had to scramble up a slippery embankment. Once they were standing on top, they could see the Marsh spread out before them ... and all the people being held down by their regrets. There seemed to be thousands upon thousands of souls stuck.

Tony turned to Ari. "How are we possibly going to be able to find him in all of that?!"

"The same way Archer found him ... his light."

Tony took a step back horrified. "Wait a second! Are you saying I'm the reason Archer came after us? Because Tim shared his light with me!? Because I was too weak ..."

Ari strode over to Tony and grabbed him by the arms and shook him. "Enough! If we are going to walk into the Marsh, we cannot have our own regrets weighing us down!"

Tony pulled away from the Israeli. "I have to know! Before we take one step more ... please."

Ari sighed and then ran his hand through his hair. "Yes. It was because Neri shared his light with you that Archer knew he was back in these lands." He rushed to continue when he saw the crushed look on DiNozzo's face. "That confrontation was going to happen sooner or later. At least now we both have a way to locate him."

"How?"

Ari smiled. He turned to look at Tony. "Feel for him."

"What?"

Ari cocked his head to the side, trying to find different words for what he wanted to express. He settled on a version of Tim's own words. "Reach out with your heart. You have a part of him inside you."

Something clicked inside of Tony. "He shared his light with you, too, didn't he?"

Ari's smile widened. "Yes, so now, you and I finally have something in common."

"So that's why the two of you are so connected."

"Indeed he did DiNozzo. Now, are you ready. Concentrate. Between the two of us, we should be able to find him in no time."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, trying to remember how to reach out with his heart. He was having trouble at first, since his heart was something that he protected very aggressively. However, all he had to do was think of Tim; his generous spirit, his faith in his friends and humanity.

_The heart of a lion ..._ As soon as Tony thought those words, he felt the pull of his friend. "Found him! I've found him! Ari!"

"Yes! Good! Come on." Ari took three steps, then stopped and turned to Gibbs. "Do no get distracted. You may be tempted to help other souls, but if we are to save Neri, we must have a single-minded focus." He kept eye contact with Gibbs the entire time, know he would be the one most tempted. "I understand this will be hard for you, but ..."

Gibbs nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Ari turned back around and took off, Tony right at his heels. Gibbs and Ziva were only a few steps behind.

Ziva walked next to Gibbs, she noticed how he was keeping his focus on Ari's back. _So as not to become distracted by the other souls_, she thought. She shifted her own focus forward and let a soft smile show. Seeing Ari and Tony practically side by side made her happy. _I wonder if things could have been like this in the living world? Maybe if we could have had Tim actually interact with Ari ... who knows._ She sighed to herself, but kept pushing forward.

They past by many souls, but none acknowledged them nor did the team give them any notice. They didn't stop until they heard a familiar voice ... one that stunned the rest of the team.

"It's your fault! If you wouldn't have moved, you'd be dead instead of me! I was more important to the team! It should have been you!"

Tony was the one who asked, "Is that Kate?"

Ari turned to them. "No. It is just a physical manifestation of someone that holds regrets for Neri. It could be someone dead or living. Remember this is what _**he**_ feels, what _**he**_ perceives. It doesn't have to be anything actual, just something that weighs on his heart. Understand?"

When he received three nods, he continued. "I want you to take a look around, very quickly, before we get to Neri ... to prepare yourselves for what you will see."

They followed his instructions and finally took a good look at the marsh. They had tuned out the voices they had heard before, but now ... now they looked around in stunned silence.

There were the souls that were stuck in the marsh; some up to their waist, others to their knees or chest, still others all you could see were their hands. Then you had the manifestations of their regret pushing on them, holding the soul under the water - some one at a time, others had multiple manifestations. The entire time the manifestations were saying terrible things to the souls they were torturing.

Some of the souls were fighting back, pleading their case or apologizing. Others were just quietly accepting the barrage, offering no resistance to their regret.

A soul had made it almost completely out of the water, but then hands shot out from underneath and dragged it back down.

Once he felt they had absorbed enough, Ari spoke to gain their attention. "Come, let's move on."

The three once again nodded and they moved as a unit.

It took only five more steps and they were able to see Tim. However, Kate had morphed into Erin Kendall. She was holding Tim by the scruff of his neck. "How could you let me die! You were right there ... right there! And you did nothing! You are pathetic!" At her last words she pushed Tim under the murky water. "You should be dead! Not me!"

When Tim was pulled up again, his manifestation changed again, this time from Erin to Petty Officer Cove, one of the men who had died at Landon's hand.

"You and your stupid book! If you were any kind of a real writer, you would have used your own characters! Then I'd still be alive! It's your fault that I'm dead ... your fault!" He thrust Tim down, once again submerging the boy.

Ziva had to look away. "Has he been going through that this entire time?"

Ar nodded. "I'm afraid so, sister." He fell silent for just a moment, as he considered their next step. "We have to approach this carefully. Even though these are just manifestations, they can take on a will of their own. They don't want anything to interfere with the punishment they are doling out."

As they slowly approached, Tim's manifestation once again changed ... this time into Abby.

"Wait! Abby's not dead." Tony exclaimed.

Ari shook his head. "No. Remember, these are Neri's regrets. It can be anything or anyone ... living or dead."

The Abby manifestation's screeching caught their attention. "You shot a poor, defenseless dog! How could you?!" She dunked him, but this time the manifestation stayed as Abby. "You let me put myself in harm's way! Just because you offered yourself as a hostage, doesn't make up for what you did!" Another dunking, a little long this time, but it was still Abby when Tim was brought up.

"You never take good care of me! No wonder Gibbs' doesn't love you like the rest of us! You'll never measure up!"

Gibbs stopped moving and stood grounded to his spot. "Does he really think that I don't ..."

Before anyone could answer him, Abby changed into Gibbs. "I'm sorry I ever brought you on my team! You're worthless! Always have been always will be!" Tim was once again thrust under the water, even longer than before.

This time when he was pulled up, both Ari and Tony grabbed at their hearts. It was Tony who spoke. "He's changing ... he's losing his light."

"It's your fault Kate is dead! You can never protect Abby properly! Mawher, Landon, Thorson,in Mexico, you let me down each and every time!"

Gibbs was shocked, then he was angry. He didn't care if Tim hadn't acknowledged him yet, he was going to make Tim see him, one way or another. He barely heard the rest of the team call out to him as he stormed past Ari, Tim his only focus.

The manifestation of himself was holding Tim underwater, so Gibbs knelt down and reached under the water with his hands. He pulled Tim above the water, holding both sides of the boy's face. "You listen to me right now! I never held you responsible for Kate, NEVER! As for Abby, she is responsible for herself! She has made choices that not only put herself in danger, but you too."

Tim eyes were unfocused and moved as if they were trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"I know you can hear me! Don't ever forget, you belong to me! Remember! I told you that when you became part of my team ... part of my family. And you are, Tim! I may have been bad at showing it, but I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how important you are to me! How proud I am of you!"

Tim's eyes finally stopped searching and landed firmly on Gibbs' ice blue eyes. "Really?"

Gibbs smiled. "Yes, Tim, really. I ..." he never got to finish what he wanted to say. A pain shot through his back and it took his breath away. Suddenly he was being lifted away from Tim, and he realized how much his chest hurt too.

Archer's horrible laugh filled the air. The team watched in horror as he rose from the depths of the Marsh. He speared Gibbs' with one of his legs, then lifted him away from Tim. He flung Gibbs loose, sending him flying towards his team.

Gibbs landed hard, Tony and Ziva rushed over to him. They looked at their boss, terrified, neither knowing how to stop the damage from being skewered ... but they tried.

"Ziva, use your jacket for the front! I'll lift him and use mine for his back!"

"Tony ..."

"Just do it Da'vid!"

She did as she was told, but in the back of her mind, she knew it was hopeless. Once they had everything in place and she was putting pressure on Gibbs' wound, she turned her head to watch her brother.

"I knew you would find him for me." Archer's pig face laughed.

Ari started to respond, but was cut off by a voice coming from behind Archer.

"That's enough!"

All eyes were drawn to that voice, even Gibbs who was only semi-conscious.

It was Tim. He was pulling himself out of the Marsh. He was on one knee, but as he stood up, he grew. Changing from a child to the adult and friend they all knew. Also, as he grew, a light appeared around him. It started as just a faint outline around his entire body, but its intensity was increasing second by second.

Archer just laughed, then snarled. "You! This is all your fault! I'm like this because of you!" He then charged Tim.

Tim's light kept growing. He opened his arms wide. as if waiting for a friend to hug him.

Archer roared in anger. He pulled two of his legs back, ready to deliver a killing blow.

"McGee Move!"

"Probie, get out of the way!"

However, their words fell on deaf ears. Everyone watched as Archer's legs reached Tim's body, but instead of piercing him, the legs froze in place.

Tim was ablaze with his light. The brown mousey hair was now blonde and blowing around as if caught in wind. His green eyes glowed and looked like stained glass when the sun shines through it.

Gibbs watched on, unable to do or say anything, knowing that he was dying. Suddenly, a blinding, pure white light grew out of Tim. It looked like a sun that was expanding, as the sphere of light grew and enveloped everything in its path.

Gibbs thought it was the most beautiful light he had ever seen. That was his last thought before the light enveloped him, then he knew nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

Opening his eyes, it took several times of blinking before everything came into focus. He was laying on his back looking up to a very ornately decorated ceiling. As he looked at the ceiling, he felt very content and at peace. He decided to close his eyes and drift off again. Then he remembered where he was and sat up quickly, calling out, "McGee!".

Two figures came to his side and tried to hold him down. He started struggling against the hands trying to restrain him.

"Boss. Boss! It's us! Calm down!"

"Tony?" Gibbs stopped struggling.

"Yeah, boss, it's me. Ziva too."

He was allowed to sit up, then acting totally on emotion, Gibbs pulled the two of them close and hugged them tightly.

Relieved that their team leader and father figure was alive, Tony and Ziva hugged him back. They stayed that way until Gibbs' realized someone was missing.

"Tim? Where's Tim?"

Tony pulled back and shook his head. "Don't know. After that light swallowed us the next thing I know, I'm waking up here. Ziva was already up and you ... we thought you were dead. Thought we had been locked in here with your body ... for punishment."

Gibbs reached up and cupped DiNozzo's face in his hand. "I'm not dead. I'm okay." He looked from Tony to Ziva so they could see the truth of his statement in his eyes. He released Tony and touched his own chest. Where there should have been a gaping hole, there was just his chest. "In fact, I feel completely fine ... better than I've felt in years." He stood and looked around the room.

Tony, not sure if Gibbs should be upright yet, kept his hand on the team leader's upper arm. Feeling the same way, Ziva held onto Gibbs' other arm.

The room was stunning and relaxing. The headboard and posts of the bed were made of a dark wood, with intricate gold inlay. The bedspread was dark, earthy colors making the bed look warm and inviting.

In front of the bed was a gold vanity and chair. To the left was a pitcher and small wash basin, on the right a wardrobe that was made of the same wood as the bed posts.

The room was comfortable and cozy and made you feel as if you never wanted to leave ... that is unless you are Team Gibbs.

"So you say that we are locked in here?"

Before Tony could answer a voice came from the door. "Of course it's locked. How else do you expect me to keep visitors from wandering around."

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva turned as one to face the man speaking. He was in yet another form, but this time, each of them recognized him immediately.

"Death." Ziva breathed out.

The man nodded to her. This time he was a very attractive man with blonde hair and clear baby-blue eyes. "I have many names, but I like Hades, so you may call me that."

Gibbs was angry. He pushed through his two agents, who tried their best to hold on to him. "Where's Tim? What have you done with him!?"

Hades smiled. "Someone like him always over does it. He is recovering. Follow me." He turned and started walking, knowing the three would follow.

They were in a long hallway that had doors on each side. Every door was different; some were wooden, other were steel, or plastic, or a precious metal like gold or silver, some were of a material none of them recognized. They were all in different colors and some had decorations while other did not.

"What is this place?" Gibbs asked in awe.

"The Golden Halls. Behind every door is a virtuous soul who has earned the right to an enjoyable after life."

"This place has to go on forever!" Tony said as he walked along, still holding onto Gibbs.

Ziva, always the most practical, posed a question. "Whose room were we in?"

Hades smiled. "That room is not yet occupied."

After walking for what felt like an eternity, they came to the end of the hall and made a right. In front of them was a glowing door. This door was unlike any of the others they had passed.

The group paused, unsure if they should go in.

Hades laughed. "Don't be afraid now. Go on." He held his arm out, waiting for them to walk through the door first.

Gibbs looked to each of his team. They took a collective breath, then stepped through the threshold.

XXXX

Gibbs had to put his hand over his eyes because it was so bright in the room.

"Can none of you see?" Hades voice came from behind them.

A collective "No" came from Team Gibbs.

Hades sighed. "Very well."

They could hear him make a noise that sounded like a clap, then the lights were lowered. In front of them was their missing teammate and family member.

"Tim!"

"McGee!"

"Probie!"

He did not stir. He was laying on a glowing bed, while four glowing orbs floated around his bedside.

Gibbs turned to Hades. "Is he alright?"

"He will be."

"Will be?" Gibbs looked at his man, then back to Hades. "Can we please just get a straight answer?"

"And here, I thought you'd finally learned patience." A new voice joined them from the side. Ari stepped out of the shadows, smiling from ear to ear.

"Brother!" Ziva couldn't help herself, she ran over to him and hugged him.

Surprisingly, he hugged her back. "See, I told you everything would be okay."

She nodded against his chest. Her eyes watering, but she wouldn't let herself cry.

Gibbs sighed. "Well?"

Hades sighed as well. "Every person is born with a light. Some have a stronger light than others. Every so often, there is one whose light is so bright and brilliant that it can be shared and spread to others. Which in turn makes the receiver's light stronger ... and sharable."

"Okay, so Tim has a strong light, I don't understand ..."

Hades cut Gibbs off. "Evil does not wish for good to grow. If someone with a strong light keeps passing it along, keeps letting it grow, then there would be no place for evil."

"Okay ... and?"

"How have you come so far and are yet so thick!?"

Ari laughed at Hades' exasperation. "They know, they just don't want to believe." He then turned sad. "I don't blame them. It is a hard truth to hear." He looked Hades right in his eyes. "Please spell it out for them."

Team Gibbs was shocked by how much emotion Ari was showing. They quietly waited for Hades to decided.

"Oh, very well!" Hades huffed. He then looked at Gibbs. "Do you remember what Ari told you evil was, true evil."

All three nodded.

"That is true, even in the living world ... especially in the living world. When someone with such a bright light is born, evil is drawn to it and will do everything it can to either destroy it or consume it."

No one said anything while what Hades said soaked in. Tony was the first to explode. "Wait one damn minute! Are you telling us that all the horrible things that Tim went through as a kid ..."

Hades nodded. "Yes. They were attempts to make Tim lose his light. To turn him, so that evil would grow instead of light."

"So, his car accident ... it wasn't really an accident was it?"

"That, I cannot say for sure."

"Why not! Aren't you some sort of god! Don't you know ..."

"I am the ruler of MY world!" Hades bellowed. "Nothing more and nothing less."

The team once again fell silent as Hades continued. "At the time of his accident, he stood before me blazing. I was so struck by how he could still hold such a bright light, after everything he had gone through, that I knew it was not yet time to deprive the world of such an individual."

"Then why did you take him from us?" Ziva wanted to know.

"To spare a soul is not something that is done easily ... or without consequence. To balance out my ... gift, I give the soul rules to follow. If they cannot hold up their end of the bargain, then I am within my rights to reclaim what is mine."

"But ... we all end up here anyway ... what does it matter ..."

"Do you really need to ask me that, Gibbs? You tell me if it matters if you die of old age having lived a full life or are cut down in your prime. If you get to see you loved ones grow and flourish. If you get a chance to say goodbye." Hades stared at Gibbs until the team leader nodded his understanding.

"I let the world have a strong, brilliant light and what happens to it ... it is used and taken advantage of! It is mishandled and taken for granted! Obviously my gift of light was not ready to be accepted and appreciated, so I took it back!" He looked at each of the team. "Now you tell me if it matters when I take a soul."

Each of them looked away from Hades in shame.

It lasted only a moment for Gibbs before he once again became angry. "Then why punish Tim? Us, I understand, but why was he out there fight for his existence instead of behind one of these doors enjoying his after life!?"

Hades shrugged. "The price he paid for breaking the rules. As I said, everything comes with consequences."

"He did nothing wrong!"

"He put himself in a position that the closest people to him did not value him ... which can wear on a soul ... which can cause his light to extinguish. Which is the exact opposite of why I spared him in the first place. No, what he let happen to him is as much his error as it is yours."

Hades looked at the team in front of him, seeing them finally realize the domino cause and effect that all of them, including Tim, had allowed to take place.

"Don't feel too bad for your friend. He did not suffer long, as he and Ari had quickly found their way to each other."

Tony spoke very softly, "Yeah, but those flashbacks ..."

Hades smiled. "He was learning to control them. Eventually they would not have plagued him. He and Ari would have spent eternity at the edge of my world, keeping each other company. Both finally finding someone that appreciated and needed the other."

"So, this was not a test?" Ziva asked in a very small voice.

Hades smile turned softer. "Oh, I don't know about that. There are tests and challenges that are faced every day. Some small, others life changing. Some given to you and some you make yourselves." He knew they were all starting to feel the weight of their actions and decided they had paid enough of a price. "I am not displease with how events unfolded."

"Really?" Tony asked hopefully

"Yes, really. Besides, the afterlife has been unchanging for far too long. It was nice to have something ... shake it up."

"Shake it up?"

"Yes. You all caused quite a stir. Especially in the Marsh. The ripples of what happened there will be far reaching. It will be interesting to see.

"So what _**did**_ happen out there?" Tony's curiosity getting the better of him.

"Your friend shared his light with everyone that it touched."

"Everyone? Even Archer? I would have figured Tim would have killed him."

"No, DiNozzo. Someone like him is not a destroyer."

"But ..."

"Don't confuse upholding the law and defending loved ones with destroying. Yes, he has killed, but has he ever done so out of hate or malice." When he received three head shaking a negative answer, Hades continued. "When he kills, it starts the cycle over for the person. Here, when his light touched Archer and everyone else, it gave them the chance to start over."

"Reincarnation?" Ziva asked in surprise.

"Yes. All those souls get a new chance to do things right. Something they would not have gotten if they would have stayed here."

"So how many souls are we talking about?"

"Well, Gibbs, let's just say the Marsh of Regret is empty for the very first time ... ever."

Gibbs blinked in shock. "The entire Marsh? All those souls?"

Hades nodded. "And then some. Didn't I tell you he over did it." He smiled at Gibbs with a twinkle in his eye.

Just as Gibbs was about to say something, movement caught Hades' eye. "Oh, they're finished."

They all turned to see the four floating orbs leave Tim's side. They came away from the bed and floated in front of the team, weaving and bobbing in between each other. They finally settled one in front of both Tony and Ziva, while two were in front of Gibbs.

Then then each of the orbs started to change ... in to a person.


	26. Chapter 26

So close, but no cigar ... well, you guys got three of the four obs correct!

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, as the story winds down ... wait, I'm so totally lying! There are a few more chapters to go, make sure you hang in there until the end!

* * *

Each of Team Gibbs was flabbergasted by who was standing in front of them.

Ziva knelt down to be eye level with her sister. "Tali?"

The child with dark hair and eyes nodded to her. Ziva threw her arms around her and this time she couldn't stop the tears. "Oh, Tali! I have missed you! I ..."

"I know, my sister. I have missed you, also" As she hugged Ziva, she looked over to Ari. "I have missed you as well, brother."

Ari enveloped them both of them in a tight hug.

Tali was the first to break the embrace. "You must take good care of Tim, he is special." She wagged her eyebrows at her sister.

"Tali! Shame on you." Ziva said in mock horror as she wiped her eyes. "It is not like that between us, we ..."

Tali reached out and put her hand over her sister's heart. "You carry too much here. Too much of me. What happened was not your fault, no matter what Papa says."

"Tali, you do no understand."

The girl shook her head. "You do not understand. Papa was hurting, he took it out on you, not realizing his words would haunt you. I think he does now, and wishes he knew how to change it. Change is not easy for him."

"Yes, that is true. Tali, are you asking me to forgive him?"

"No, I am asking you to forgive yourself. You bear no responsibility for what happened to me. It's a weight on your heart, let it go."

"I am afraid too."

"Why?"

"Because, if I let that go ... then I am letting you go. I do not wish to lose you a second time."

Tali laughed, it was a sweet sound that Ziva had not heard in far too long. "You are so silly. I will always be here, in your heart. We are sisters after all."

Ziva grasped the child's hand and pressed it firmer against her heart. "Yes, that we are."

Tali smiled brightly. "I know that Timothy will be in good hands with you."

"Always."

XXXX

While Ziva was having her reunion, Tony was going through his own. When his orb materialized, Kate was standing the one standing in front of him.

"Well DiNozzo, you're doing good."

"I should have figured it was you looking out for Probie."

"He's not such a Probie any more, is he?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope, hasn't been for a long time ... just got used to calling him that."

"Yeah, I know. You really helped him to turn into a great agent."

"Nah, he did that himself."

"Yup through all the hazing and teasing."

Tony blushed and looked away. "I never ..."

Kate laughed. "You two still remind me so much of my brothers. You are at each other mercilessly, but just let someone try to step in an hurt one of you ..."

Tony smiled and looked back up. "He's the best brother anyone could ever have."

"So are you Tony."

They fell silent for a moment, then Tony decided to bring up what had bothered him for years. "Kate, you know if I could have traded places with you ..."

"I know. What happened to me isn't your fault. None of us saw it coming and honestly, out of all of us, I'm glad it was me."

"You are? Really?"

Kate nodded. "Tim needs you and Gibbs."

"Kate he ..."

"Oh, I'm not putting myself down, just looking at the bigger picture."

"Which is?"

"He's had good a good female influence in his life, but he's never had a good male one. He and his dad are still struggling to make a connection. He needs you and Gibbs, he needs a brother and a father. He needs to know that there are good guys out there."

"And you think we show him that?"

"Everyday, Tony, everyday."

XXXX

Gibbs knew was was standing in front of him even before the orbs materialized. As soon as they were solid, he reached out to his wife and daughter and pulled them close.

"Hi sweetheart, we've missed you."

"I've missed you both too. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's okay Daddy." Kelly tugged at his arm, their old signal that she wanted picked up.

Gibbs let go of his wife just long enough to pick up his daughter, then he pulled Shannon close to him again.

"Jethro, you can't hold yourself responsible for what happened to us."

"How can I not?"

Shannon laughed. "Yes, I supposed that is you." She turned serious as she hugged her husband. "You've turned us into a burden."

"What!?"

Shannon pulled away, slightly. "I know you were hurting ... are still hurting. But you can't hold on to us so tightly that you can't breath. Even now that everyone knows about us, you still don't share us. We will always be with you, share us, let us live in you memories ... instead of something that is held for when you are alone."

Gibbs rested his head on top of his wife's. "I know you're right. I just ... I'm not a big talker."

"Really? Since when, I could never get you to shut up."

Kelly laughed.

"Hey, you two, watch it." However, Gibbs wore a smile like none had ever seen on him before. A smile that he used to have all the time, before his two ladies were taken from him.

"Daddy, I like that boy. Are you going to take good care of him?"

"I ..."

"No, Jethro. I know what you're thinking. As much as I would love to have you here with me, with us, he needs you more."

"Shannon ..."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. He needs you ... is going to need you ... so that he doesn't lose his way." She locked eyes with her husband and willed him to understand the message she was trying to convey. She knew what she was allowed and not allowed to say, but she also knew how to get around that. They always had a connection and she hoped it was still as strong.

Gibbs for his part searched his wife's eyes. He knew he had to stop thinking about his own desires. He got that she was trying to tell him something important. He nodded his understanding, even if he was still reluctant to once again be parted from his family.

"He'd have made a great big brother!"

Kelly's words made Gibbs look over to his sleeping agent. No, more than just an agent, they all were, as Gibbs looked over to both Tony and Ziva. They were his kids just as much as Kelly was. No, he couldn't be selfish. He may be parted from one family, but he had another that needed him. He squeezed his daughter again. "He is sweetie."

Kelly leaned in a kissed her father's cheek. "He's special Daddy. Don't let him get lost."

Once more pulling them close to him, he whisper them a promise, "I won't."

Hades let them have a few more minutes, but the time had come for the living souls to go back to their world. "Alright ladies, I'm afraid it's time for them to go."

Ziva and Gibbs gave their family one last hug. Kate leaned in and gave Tony a parting kiss on his cheek.

The women then stepped back, started glowing, and once again turned into orbs of light. They hovered for a moment, then blinked out.

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs just stood there with conflicting emotions: both glad for the ability to finally say goodbye, but sad that they had to at all.

Hades let them have the time to come to terms before he started laying ground rules. "As I said, it is time for you to return to the living world. You three will remember what took place here, although I warn you, do not discuss it outside of yourselves or you might just find yourself locked away ... or worse."

Each nodded.

"Very well, here are your guiding sticks." Hades handed each of them the Mountain Ash branch. "On my order, the branch will break and you will be transported back ... understand?"

He once again received three nods. "Alright, ..."

"WAIT!" Tony tossed his stick to the side and took a step towards Hades.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"I have to know ... my mom ... where did she ... I mean I'm glad I got to see Kate, but ... I just have to know."

Hades understood what Tony wanted. "Most suicides end up in the Marsh, once they realize what they've done. Your mother was no different."

Hades was taken by surprise when Tony smiled.

"But the Marsh is empty now ... right?"

Hades was shocked and then laughed. "Yes DiNozzo, it is empty now. She has gotten a second chance ... seems as though you have gotten a two-for."

Tony beamed. He went to bend down and pick up his branch, but stopped midway down. "Oh my god! What if I end up dating her!"

"What?" Ziva looked at him as if he had finally lost his mind.

Grabbing his branch as he stood, he explained. "Think about it Da'vid. She'd be my perfect woman. How could I not fall for her ... but yuck!"

"Tony, if she is just being born now, you would have to wait at least eighteen years and you would be too old."

"Bite you tongue Ziva. Besides, us DiNozzo men would never let a little thing like age stop us."

Gibbs shook his head and did the only thing he could think of ...

*thwack*

"Thanks boss." Tony said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

Both Hades and Ari smiled at their antics. Hades decided to throw out something else for Tony to think about. "Besides, who's to say that she will be a she this time around."

"What?"

Trying hard to keep a straight face, Hades elaborated. "Being reincarnated doesn't mean that someone will be the same sex each time around. She could be a he in this life ... or may not even be human ... a soul can be reincarnated as any living creature."

"Whoa, so you mean ..."

"Why do you think there's the saying about being careful of the dogs you kick."

Tony titled his head to the side, trying to figure that one out, until Gibbs gave him another head-slap.

"Ready DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss, ready."

Each grabbed a hold of the thick branch, waiting and wondering how they were going to break the Mountain Ash.

"Remember well the lessons learned and the warnings given ... they will be the last you get." With those final words Hades waived his hand and all three branches snapped in half, sending the three agents back to the living world.

Ari stood by Hades side, watching the empty space where the team had been just seconds before.

"And what am I to do with you? You have certainly earned a place here ... if you wish it."

Ari shook his head, then turned to face Hades. "I will stay in the badlands."

"Why would ..."

"With what is coming, you are going to need eyes and ears everywhere. I can be that for you ... out there."

"You are sure?"

Ari took one last look over to the still unmoving Timothy McGee, then faced Hades again. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure."

Hades smiled, then nodded his approval.

Ari gave a devilish grin, then he too was gone in the blink of an eye.

Hades turned to look at the object of all of their concern. "You have done much and touched many ... however, there is more needed of you. At least now, you will have the support you need ... that you deserve. Fare the well, Timothy McGee."

Hades brought his two hand together, then spread them wide. When he was done, the bed was empty.

"The fate of many now lies with you ... fight hard." He then turned and left the now empty room.


	27. Chapter 27

I have to say, this might not be my most reviewed story, but the reviews I am getting are detailed and thought provoking. The saying is true, it's not the quantity, it the quality. Thank you all so very much!

Also, to those of you who are just reading, that is wonderful! I appreciate you coming along on the adventure.

Everyone hang in there ... only three more chapters to go!

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all woke up with a start. They were back in the cave from where they started. They sat up looking around them.

The beautiful mirror they had used was cracked and broken, as were the Mountain Ash branches, otherwise everything was the same ... exactly the same. They even had the same amount of supplies.

Also, it was just the three of them.

Tony and Gibbs started looking around to see if Tim was anywhere nearby. On autopilot, Ziva began breaking apart the mirror and burying the pieces, just as the Priestess had instructed. Once done, she kept a piece with her, to make sure there couldn't be a complete portal, even though she had started to question the validity of her experience.

Everything was done in silence. None of them wanted to voice the doubt they each had, that the whole thing had been nothing but a hallucination caused by the concoction they drank.

After twenty minutes, they were ready to leave the cave. When they emerged, the sun was just starting to set.

None of them looked at each other and none spoke. They hiked back to Gibbs' car, reaching it just as daylight faded into night. They dumped their supplies in the trunk and morosely climbed inside.

Gibbs started the car and they traveled down the path that turned from dirt road, to gravel to paved. It wasn't until they passed the last sign for the park that the silence was broken.

Ziva cried.

Understanding how she felt, Tony put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair, as he too cried.

Gibbs stayed stoic, knowing that he would need to be their rock. He would let his grief out when he was alone ... just like he always did.

After another ten minutes of driving, silence once again reigned. It was suddenly broken by Gibbs' phone ringing. He made no attempt to answer it.

After a brief pause, Tony's phone rang ... then Ziva's. By the ring tone from each phone, they all knew who it was trying to reach them, Abby.

Gibbs' wiped his hand over his face, noting the lack of growth of facial hair. _We can't have been gone for too long. There's no way all of that happened in just so short a period of a time. It had to all be a dream ... or a nightmare._

Each phone rang again, in the same order. On the third time, Tony took pity on Abby and decided to answer. "Hey, Abbs. Yeah, we're all together. We just needed ... What?! Wait, slow down. Are you sure? Yeah, okay. We'll be there as fast as we can."

As Tony hung up the phone, Gibbs wasn't sure they were ready to face anyone, least of all Abby. "DiNozzo, I don't ..."

Tony however broke into a huge grin. "His brain just jumped started."

Gibbs slammed on the breaks and skidded them to a stop. He turned to look at his senior agent.

Ziva was also watching him with rapt attention.

"Abby said it started over an hour ago. All the sudden his brain activity went from potted plant to sleeping person. She was there when it started, his eyes began moving under their lids and she swears she saw his left pinky move. They think ..." he had to swallow hard to keep his emotions in check so that he could finish. "If his brain activity continues, they think he might wake up in a couple of days. They need decisions made, which mean they need you there Boss."

Gibbs stared at Tony, actually unable to have a reaction, being so overwhelmed with emotion.

"Of course!"

Ziva's exclamation startled both men. They turned to look at her.

"His soul had to go back to his body." She was smiling and wiping her eyes ... however these were tears of joy.

"And his body was in the hospital! Boss, we gotta get a move on it!"

Everything finally clicked for Gibbs. He quickly turned around in his seat. He threw the car in drive and breaking every driving law in the country, he got them to the hospital as fast as the car would take them.

XXXX

As soon as they entered the wing where Tim was staying, they were met with whirlwind Abby.

"Where the hell have you guys been?! I've been trying you for hours! Why are all of you dressed for hiking? Why would you go hiking at a time like this?! Never mind! You're here now! They want to do all kinds of tests on Timmy. Some are even suggesting keeping him in a coma for awhile! Can you believe it! After all this time of wanting him to wake up now they want to keep him asleep! You can't let them do that! Right?"

She was talking so fast, that none of them actually understood anything of what she was saying. Luckily, Dr. Mallard made his entrance.

"Ah, good! Jethro, I'm so glad Abigail finally got in touch with you. Did she bring you up to speed?"

"She tried Duck."

Ducky chuckled. "Yes, well, we are all very excited." He walked over to the vibrating goth. "Abigail, why don't you stay here with Anthony and Ziva. You can tell them ..."

"But I already did!"

"... again, what is going on, while I take Jethro to met with Timothy's doctors. Alright?"

"Yeah! Sure, Duckman!"

Ducky grabbed Gibbs' arm and lead him away.

Abby wrung her hands. "Why couldn't I get a hold of anyone? I was so happy, then I was so worried. I ... I didn't know what to feel!" A few tears trailed down her face, even though she was trying hard to contain herself.

Tony smiled. He walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug. "Sorry Abs. We needed to ... blow off some steam and Bossman thought the best and least destructive way would be to go for a hike. Guess our phones were out of range."

Abby let herself melt into the embrace. She cried; for joy, for worry, for relief. "He's coming back to Tony! Some of the doctors think it's a false start, but I know he's coming back! I can feel it!" She pulled back and looked up to him, looking like a lost little girl. "You believe me, right?"

Tony pulled her close again, tucking her head under his chin, looking straight at Ziva when he talked. "Yeah, Abbs. I believe you. In fact, I think there is a lot more stuff that I believe in now."

Ziva nodded her agreement.

After Abby got the tears out of her system, all three of them sat down and she told them again everything that had happened ... a lot slower this time.

XXXX

Gibbs sat by Tim's bedside, holding his hand which was now warm with life flowing through it. He could also feel small muscle movements, even more of an indication that his youngest boy was going to come back to them soon.

He pretended to listen to all the doctors, including Ducky, but he knew what was going on. After an hour, he put his foot down, stating that everyone would wait for Tim to wake up on his own. No medicine was to be given, no tests, nothing. Gibbs called it, 'letting nature take its course'.

Some of the doctors tried to argue with Gibbs about it, but he tuned them out and went back to watching over his boy.

Ducky smiled. He had not seen his old friend this content for a long time. Knowing that Timothy was getting ready to join them again had fixed what was broken in the team leader. Dr. Mallard shushed all the other doctors and chased them out of the room. He then turned and stood watching two people that he cared for healing. The ache that had been in his chest for months finally went away.

XXXX

Three days later, Tim finally opened his eyes.

Gibbs had known exactly when it would happen and made sure he was there when it did. Ever since he had come back from the underworld, he had felt a connection and a pull towards Tim.

So did Tony and Ziva. The three of them had been talking about everything since their return. They had reached several conclusions.

First, they had been witness to the worst times in Tim's life ... things he never wanted them to know. They agreed not to ever bring it up to him - it would be too hard to explain how they knew and could ruin his trust in them if he felt they went digging into his past. Second, was that Tim had shared his light with everyone in the Marsh, including them, so now back in the living world, it manifested itself as a sixth sense when it came to him. Third, was what to do with this new connection.

DiNozzo was the first to voice his concerns. "In the Marsh, I had to concentrate and really work to find Tim, but now, all I have to do is barely think of him and I can tell you how he's feeling. I don't know if he's gonna like that once he's awake."

After much debating, they decided to try their best to be the same around Tim ... as much as they possibly could and not let their new found insight change how they treated their friend. They knew it was going to be hard, but hoped they could pass it off as finally realizing how much he meant to all of them.

Now, looking at his youngest boy's sleepy, confused green eyes, he was glad of the connection. He reached out and cupped Tim's face, guiding him to meet Gibbs' ice blue eyes.

"B-boss? I ..."

Gibbs smiled. It felt like an eternity since he had hear the kid call him boss. "I'm here Tim ... I'm right here."

It took a moment for McGee to fully focus on his boss. When he finally did, he furrowed his brows in concentration. "Need to tell you ..."

"What Tim? What do you need to tell me?"

"Abby found something ... but I can't remember ..."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed. _Figures the first thing on the kid's mind is the last case he was working on._ "It's okay, Tim. I know."

"You do?"

"Yup, so why don't you relax and try again when your a little more ready?" Gibbs stroked his thumb across Tim's cheek as he spoke.

"Okay, Boss, okay." Tim was starting to drift off again, so his next words were so soft, that if there had been anyone else in the room, they wouldn't have heard him. "You'll still be here?"

Gibbs smiled. "Absolutely."

A soft smile crossed Tim's face as he drifted back off again.

Gibbs leaned in close. "I will always be here for you, son. always."

XXXX

Three more days passed before Tim once again opened his eyes. And, once again, Gibbs was there. This time Tim stayed awake for an hour before drifting off.

From there, Tim started opening his eyes every day. Each time got longer and soon he was awake several times a day. Each time he opened his eyes, Gibbs was there. Soon the rest of the team started to visit and it seemed he had a revolving door of visitors, but Gibbs was always there.

Tim drew strength from the team leader's presence, especially as he tried to understand what happened to him.

Knowing how it would look if he didn't allow the doctors to run some tests, Gibbs allowed them a little leeway. He never allowed anything too invasive and kept a close eye on how McGee was handling being an experiment.

He knew the exact day Tim had reached his limit. Gibbs walked into the hospital, feeling Tim's defeated mood. He shooed everyone out of McGee's room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk to me."

Tim wouldn't met his eyes. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Gibbs delivered a gentle head-slap. "I can tell by the way you're slouching and the tone of your voice that it's not nothing ... so what's wrong?"

McGee slowly raised his eyes to met Gibbs'. "I ... I'm tired of all these tests, but ..." He looked away again.

Gibbs reached out, grabbed Tim's chin and made the young man look at him. "But what?"

Tim swallowed, trying to be brave as he voiced his worry. "What if they can't find out what's wrong with me? What if I collapse again? What if instead of in the bullpen I'm driving ... or I'm out in the field? I could hurt someone ... get one of you guys killed ..." A lone tear tracked its way down his face.

Upset to see Tim beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault made Gibbs' heart hurt. He used his thumb to wipe the tear way. "What if I told you that I know it will never happen again?"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"How? All these tests and ..."

Gibbs let go of Tim's chin and gave another soft head-slap, forcing him to stop his ramble and focus on his team leader. "Because, I know. Call it a gut feeling."

When Tim didn't look convinced, Gibbs pressed on. "Have my gut feelings ever been wrong?"

"Well, no ... but ..."

"It won't be wrong this time either. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Boss. That's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"Can you trust me?"

Gibbs just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What if I'm driving Abby to court and I black out again? Or, I'm in the field with Tony when a suspect starts shooting? Or ..."

"Won't happen."

"Boss ..."

"Look at me Tim. Really look at me. Do I look like I'm worried?"

McGee didn't answer right away as he searched Gibbs' face and eyes. He found nothing but trust and support. "You're really sure?"

Gibbs nodded. "So what do you say ... had enough of being a pin cushion?"

"And then some."

Gibbs smiled. "Alright, I'll take care of it." He stood and started to leave. He could feel the gratitude rolling off of McGee.

"Boss, I ..."

"You're welcome." He turned back to his agent. "Just be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Now that you won't be a lab rat anymore, they're gonna try to get you out of here quickly. I'm sure your physical therapy is going to step up a notch or two."

Tim's face went blank for a moment, the he smiled brightly. "I am definitely ready for that!"


	28. Chapter 28

I don't think I've said this for several chapters, so just to make sure I don't get myself in any trouble, here it goes:

I do not own anything of NCIS. I am not making any money from these stories. All characters are fictitious and any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental (regardless of what Gibbs thinks - lol!)

* * *

The meeting lasted for hours between Gibbs and all of Tim's doctors. They tried every possible way to get him to change his mind, but Gibbs stayed firm.

Finally reaching his breaking point, Gibbs raised his voice. "HEY! If I didn't want him to be poked and prodded while he was unconscious, do you really think I want it now." He gave each of the doctors a hard look. "You've all had over six months to figure out what happened ..." he raised his hand stopping any protests about him not allowing every test possible "... he's ready to have his life back. Since I'm still not only his medical proxy, but the one legally responsible for any medical decisions, I say enough is enough."

Properly shot down, the doctors capitulated and stopped all the testing.

XXXX

Just as Gibbs predicted, Tim's PT was stepped up and he seemed to relish the challenge of getting his mobility back. After each session, he would go back to his room exhausted, but happy ... at least on the surface.

Gibbs started to notice that Tim was looking past anyone that came into his room, as if he was expecting someone else to be there.

Tony and Ziva had noticed the same behavior.

"He is longing to see someone, but does not want to show it in front of us."

"I agree with Ziva, Boss. It's as if he doesn't want us to feel as if we're not enough."

Gibbs nodded his agreement. He had a pretty good idea who Tim was looking for ... his biological family. Since they all had stopped visiting, Gibbs had kept them out of the loop, they didn't even know Tim was awake. It bothered him that Tim's family seemed to have given up. However, Gibbs knew it was hard on a family to watch someone they loved being so totally unreachable.

_Well, for Tim's sake, it's time we changed that._

XXXX

Penny slowly walked into the hospital. She had stopped coming after two months. It may have been selfish, but she just couldn't look at her grandson's still form. It reminded her too much of her late husband, whom she still missed terribly.

She quickly spotted Gibbs and went over to him. "What has happened? Is he ... did his body finally give out?"

Gibbs didn't say a word. He just turned and started walking down the hall with an unspoken request to follow.

Penny bristled at being treated in such a fashion, but found herself following none the less.

She was lead to a small conference room. Gibbs sat down at the table in the room and Penny took the seat across from him, feeling strangely like she was back in the NCIS interrogation room.

"Are you going to tell me now, what this is all about?"

"Tell me about Tim's mother."

"What?"

Gibbs didn't say anything else, he just waited for her to start.

Penny's blood began to boil. "She didn't show up here did she? If that woman has gotten within one hundred feet of my grandson, I swear I will ..."

"Why?"

The one word question made Penny stop her tirade. "What do you mean?"

"Why would her presence here get you so riled-up?"

"That is none of your business."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow to her. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. See, I have no reason to deny her access to Tim ... if she were to show up. That is, not unless you give me one." Gibbs would never have allowed the woman to even set foot in the hospital after seeing what Tim had gone through as a child at her hands. However, knowing what he did, he wanted to see what had finally pushed Penny to her breaking point. This would decide if he let her see Tim yet or not.

Penny sighed and sagged in her seat. She suddenly seemed years older. She was silent for only a minuet more, then she abruptly started talking, keeping her focus on her hands on the table. "Tim had been living with me. Seemed that his father didn't know how to handle someone with his brain. Barb, Tim's mom, had come over and brought Sarah for a visit. I think she was around two, maybe three. Anyway, Tim spent all day with is baby sister. After they left, Tim asked me if he could move back with is mom ... to help out with the baby."

"I thought it was a good idea ... so did his parents. I was sad to see him go, but hoped that this time Vic would find away to be the father Tim deserved. A month later, Vic got deployed. While I was over at their house, helping get things ready ... I noticed Tim had bruises on his face and arms. He just dismissed it as bullies. I tried to talk to Vic about it, but he was too focused on getting ready to leave to really care; said the boy needed to learn to stand up for himself sooner or later."

Gibbs tried to be impassive, but he could feel his temperature rising.

"Afterwards, all I could think about was Tim getting bullied. Two weeks later, I decided to pay the school a visit and give them a piece of my mind about what kind of school they were running. You can imagine my shock when I found out Tim wasn't attending school at all. The office produced a letter from Barb asking him to be excused from classes so that he could help at home. They said that he had been keeping up on his homework and was actually well ahead of everyone in his grade, so they didn't think anything of it. However, as I looked at the letter, I could tell that it was written by Tim, not Barb."

"How?"

"Because I know the difference between Barb's and Tim's writing ... and can tell when he's trying to write right handed ... and, well I know my grandson. Anyway, I marched myself over to their base housing to figure out just what was going on." Penny stopped for a moment, lost in the memory.

Just as Gibbs thought he was going to have to say something to pull her out of it, she started talking on her own.

"When I walked through the door, it was so quiet, that I thought no one was home. I decided to do some snooping and was going to start with Tim's room. By the time I got to the top of the stairs, I could hear Barb yelling. Couldn't make out what she was saying. I thought she was in trouble and I raced to where her voice was coming from ... the nursery."

"Each step I took towards the door, I could hear her voice clearer and clearer ... and the horrible things she was actually saying. How she never wanted kids, how they had ruined her life, ... how she wished neither of them had even been born. I couldn't believe it. How could a mother say such terrible things about her own children?!" Penny shook her head.

"I threw open that door, ready to tear into the woman ... but ..."

"But, what Penny ..."

Tears formed in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them from falling. "As soon as I opened that damn door, I froze at the sight in front of me. Sarah was in her crib, crying and reaching up for someone to hold her. Tim was leaning over the crib, with his hands holding onto the railing at each end, he was smiling and softly talking to his sister ... trying to keep her calm. And that ... that ... WOMAN ... she was beating Tim!"

Gibbs sucked in a breath as Penny continued.

"She had some sort of switch or thin stick or something and she was hitting him over and over and over again. It must have been going on for a while because his shirt was shredded and his back was bleeding."

"What did you do?" Gibbs voice came out in a whisper, even he couldn't have imagined how bad the situation had actually been.

Penny finally looked him straight in the eyes. "What did I do? Well, I wasn't an Admiral's wife for nothing! I went over and knocked that woman's block off! As I was fuming and yelling at her, Tim completely tuned us out. He just picked Sarah up and started singing to calm her." She gave a rueful laugh, then fell silent.

Gibbs didn't say anything for a couple of minutes either, trying to digest everything he had been told. His blood was boiling and he swore if his and Tim's mother's path ever crossed it would not go well for her ... woman or not. When he had calmed down, he pushed a little more. "What happened next ... what happened with Vic?"

Penny went back to looking at her hands. "I reported everything and got Tim and Sarah to the base hospital. Vic was recalled from active duty. While we were waiting for him, I kept trying to get Tim to make a formal statement against his mother, but he wouldn't do it. Because it happened on base, NIS was called in, but Tim was as tight-lipped as ever." A small smile came to Penny's face. "The investigator was this young redhead ... for the life of me I can't remember her name ... Julie or Jackie, something like that ..." she waived her hand in dismissal, "... anyway, she was the one who finally got Tim to admit what had been going on."

Gibbs smiled, having a pretty good idea who the redhead was ... he'd have to leave an extra rose on her grave the next time he stopped by. "How did she do that?"

Penny shrugged. "Told him some nonsense that since it seemed that it was just a personal issue between him and his mother, Tim would be removed and then Barb and Sarah could go home together." Penny met his eyes. "She knew damn well that Sarah had also shown signs of abuse and that Sarah wasn't going anywhere with that woman ... but the threat of it got Tim talking."

"When she was done, I was allowed to go into the room with him ... he was barely holding back tears. I told him how brave he was and that I was proud of him. You know what he said to me? He said I shouldn't be because you're not supposed to say bad things about your mother."

"I told him that there is never anything wrong with telling the truth. He looked me straight in my eyes and told me that his dad wasn't going to feel the same way and that he'd just ruined his dad's career. I was so stunned ... and angry. When Vic showed up ... well, let's just say I gave him a piece of my mind and then some." Penny shook her head and fell silent.

Gibbs had to know. "What happened with her?"

"Barb? She admitted everything, had no remorse about it, was even a little smug ... that is until the judge sentenced her, threw the book at her." Penny shrugged. "However, she got out early for good behavior ... tried to get back in contact with Tim ... once. I put a stop to that right quick. Let her know that he was doing fine without her and that if she valued her freedom, to not ever even think about contacting either of her children again. Guess she listened, haven't hear from her since ... right?" The last word was said with trepidation.

Gibbs studied Penny for a moment. He knew that she had tried to be all the parent Tim ever needed and he knew she meant the world to McGee. He made his decision. "Come with me." The words were said gently.

"Agent Gibbs ..."

He gave her a soft smile. "Just come." He stood, walked to the door and opened it, but he didn't go out ... this time waiting for Penny to join him.

Penny watched Gibbs, as small hope growing in her. She silently nodded and followed him. With each twist and turn of the hall way, Penny's anxiety grew, not know if she should try to hold on to that small hope.

Gibbs had been several steps in front of her, so he reached the room first. He paused outside of the window, but he didn't go into the room.

Penny stopped before she could get close, suddenly afraid of what she was going to see.

Gibbs turned to her, then nudged his head towards the room, beckoning her to look.

She felt as if time had slowed down and the air had become as thick as concrete. She closed her eyes before she got to the window. She stopped and held onto the ledge for support, then she slowly opened her eyes ... and they immediately teared up.

Sitting up in the bed was her grandson, smiling, laughing and joking with his two teammates, Tony and Ziva. They had his attention away from the glass, so he never looked her way.

Penny felt the world spin and her knees gave out. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and direct her to a chair. The same hand started rubbing her back and from outside the rushing in her ears, she could hear a strong, steady, deep voice trying to keep her focused.

When she was able to clear the cobwebs, she turned to Gibbs. "What? How? When?"

Gibbs smiled and started with the last question first. "About two weeks ago. His brain just suddenly kicked back on. As for the whats and the hows, the doctors can't seem to figure it out."

"How many more tests need to be done until the know."

"None."

"None?"

"Nope."

"But I though you said ..."

"Tim was tired of being a lab experiment. I agreed. So, we put an end to the testing."

Penny put her hand to her mouth and cried.

Gibbs kept rubbing her back, allowing her the time to work through her emotions.

When she was able to calm down, she dug a tissue out of her purse and wipe her eyes. "Do they think it will happen again?"

"They don't know ... but I have a feeling it won't."

Penny studied Gibbs. He was calm and confident ... and different. She could feel that something had shifted about him, but in a good way. She was glad her grandson had someone like Gibbs in his corner.

"I won't ask why you waited so long to tell me ... us. I think I might know why. All I want to know see if I can see him."

Gibbs nodded. "With some ground rules. Either me, Tony or Ziva has to be present. We know him the best and can tell when he's had enough but won't say."

"That sounds fair. And Vic?"

The softness left Gibbs face and Penny was almost sorry she brought up her son.

"Please, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs thought it over for a moment, then nodded. "As long as I'm there. And is has to be me, not Tony or Ziva, but me. He has to listen to everything I say. If I say the visits over, he leaves without question. If he causes any problems , any issues, makes Tim feel bad in anyway, he's gone. There will be no second chances."

Penny nodded her acceptance. Her eyes floated from Gibbs back over to the window. "Can I ..."

Gibbs gave a genuine smile. "Sure, come on." He stood and went to the door.

Penny was right behind him, but was completely hidden from view when Gibbs actually opened the door.

The three occupants of the room turn to look at their team leader.

"Hey Boss! I think we're going to have to get Probie out of here soon, his physical therapist is rubbing off on him way too much."

Tim and Ziva laughed. "You are just upset because he got a foot up on you."

Tim just laughed harder and didn't both to fix Ziva's idiom.

Behind Gibbs, Penny smiled and her eyes once again filled with tears, she thought she'd never hear her grandson's laughter again. She was surprised how much it soothed her soul to hear it. She got herself under control, she didn't want Tim to see her upset.

Gibbs smiled at the three of his kids. He felt a little bad that Abby had been left out of everything, but it couldn't be helped. She had noticed the change in the three of them and had even come to his house to talk about it. He tried to explain without giving the truth away. She seemed to accept what he told her ... hopefully. He realized that she was going to be the outsider of the group now and would have to work hard so that she never ended up feeling like Tim had.

He put his thoughts about Abby off to the side. "Tim, I have someone who'd like to see you ... if you're up for it."

The smile never left Tim's face, but he got a very hopeful look. That look told Gibbs he had made the right decision. "Yeah, Boss, I'm up for a visitor."

Gibbs stood aside, revealing Penny.

If it was possible, Tim's face became even brighter.

Penny stood there, unable to move. She was enjoying looking at her grandson full of life once again.

Tim seemed to understand and let her take her time. She moved slowly at first, then she practically ran to him. She flopped on the bed and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Tim! I've missed you."

Tim hugged her back. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly and comfortingly.

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs exchanged looks. The feelings they were getting from Tim were making them giddy. Gibbs jerked his head for them to leave, before any of them ended up doing something embarrassing.

They didn't go far, just to the other side of the door. Tony was the first to speak.

"That was ... wow."

Ziva grinned. "Yes, I agree. We have done a very good thing."

Gibbs allowed himself to enjoy the feeling for just a moment more. Then he had to tell them the rules he had set forth for both Penny and Tim's father.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry, this is so late ... had a long day at work ... ugh! I won't ramble, too long.

I've had many of you ask if Tim is going to remember the trek through the underworld ... as of right now, no. This is something I didn't exactly spell out, so I will do that now ... Tim didn't even remember his first encounter with Death ... not until Death was standing right in front of him. It was buried in his soul & wasn't needed until that time. So, as of right now, Death doesn't need him to remember ... as of right now... (evil laugh).

Ok, enough torturing you ... enjoy the chapter ... only one more to go!

* * *

The next day, Penny brought Sarah. The young woman stared at her brother as if she had never seen him before.

Tim smiled at her. "Hi, Sarah. How are you doing?"

She didn't say a word. She shuffled her feet and slowly made her way to her brother. Unlike Penny, she never gained speed. Although, she sat down on the edge of Tim's bed just like her grandmother had done.

She looked at Tim and then hit him in the chest, then again and again ... until she had worked herself into a frenzy.

Gibbs was the one still keeping watch over Tim. He was instantly angry and took a step to pull Sarah off of her brother.

Penny put her arm in front of him, stopping Gibbs' advance.

When he glared at her, she smiled back. "Just wait."

Tim stoically sat there, letting his sister whump on him. He rode it out, waiting for her to lose steam.

Her strikes slowed down, then stopped. She sat still for just a second, then burst into tears.

Tim reached out and pulled her into a hug and slowly rubbed her back.

She curled her legs up and tried to snuggle as close as she could into her brother. She suddenly look like a small girl. "Don't you ever leave me again, Timothy McGee. Do you hear me?"

"I will do my best."

Sarah pulled away and stared him right in the eyes. "That's not good enough!"

"Sarah ..."

"No!"

Tim pulled her back into a hug. "I will do everything in my power to always be here for you." He looked over to Gibbs for permission before continuing.

He knew what his youngest wanted and nodded towards him.

"And if something was ever to happen to me where I couldn't come back, my team is here for you too. You know that, right?"

"It's not the same. They're not you."

Tim stroked her hair. "No, but they're family." Tim started rocking her.

Sarah grabbed onto the front of his shirt. She took in his feel, his smell, the sound of his heart beat. She allowed herself to relax and be lulled to sleep, something she had not done since she was small.

Penny smiled and looked up at Gibbs. "See."

He stood down and got his rage under control. He looked down to Penny, then nodded. "Fine, but we've got to do something about the hitting."

Penny turned back to her grandchildren. "I will talk to her about it. She's always been ... high strung."

Gibbs snorted. "And then some."

XXXX

Two days later, Tim's father showed up.

Gibbs met him and Penny at the hospital entrance. He stared down the man who had turned his back on Tim time and time again. There was no love lost in the look he gave the Admiral. "Did she tell you the rules?"

"Yes."

"Good. So we're clear?"

"We're clear."

"Fine. Follow me."

The trio walked quietly through the bustling hospital hallways.

Gibbs had told Tony and Ziva to hang back today. Since none of them knew how this was going to go, if it went badly, Gibbs knew he would be in a rage and would need their objectivity to get his head back on straight again.

When they reached Tim's door, he turned to Vic and Penny. "Wait here until I tell you it is okay to come in."

They both nodded their agreement.

Gibbs turned away from them, knocked on the door and entered the hospital room.

Tim looked up as his boss entered and sat up in the bed. "Hey, Boss. What's the plan for today?"

Gibbs came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "There is someone that wants to see you, but I want you to know that you can say no."

Tim looked at him quizzically. "Who is it?"

"It's your father."

The color drain from Tim's face. "He's here?"

"Yup, right outside your door. But, I can and _**will**_ turn him away. All you have to do is say so."

Tim swallowed and then thought about everything that could possibly happen.

Gibbs saw and felt the internal debate raging. He wasn't going to push, this had to be Tim's decision.

Tim looked up at his team leader. "Will ... will you stay?"

Gibbs smiled at the trust. It was his plan to stay anyway, but to have Tim actually ask, made his heart swell with pride. "Of course."

"Okay, then. He can come in."

Gibbs smiled, patted Tim's knee, then stood and went to the door. He schooled his features before opening it, wanting to wear his best 'don't mess with me' face. "You can come in."

Vic, walked in with purposeful strides, stopping at the foot of his son's bed. "You're looking good."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have they figured out what happened?"

"Not yet."

Vic huffed a laugh. "Doctors. They make you think they know everything, but their as much in the dark as we are."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Tim's mouth. He could tell his father was trying to extend the olive branch. He decided to reach for it too, one last time. "I couldn't agree more."

"How soon before you get out of here?"

"Another couple of weeks."

"Then you'll be home ... alone?"

Tim shook his head. "Not quiet ready to be on my own yet."

"Do you have someone lined up to help you?"

Tim looked over to Gibbs and smiled. "Yes, sir. All the arrangements have been made."

Vic followed his son's gaze to Gibbs, then turned back. "Good, that's good." Then he couldn't figure out anything else to say. He had tons of subjects he wanted to discuss, he just didn't know how to start.

Tim seemed to be hit by the same feeling, not sure how to proceed. The room feel into an uncomfortable silence.

Vic was the one who decided it was time to end the visit. "Well, I've been told that you've had your PT for the day, so I'm guessing your pretty tired."

Tim sagged and suddenly felt as if he was being crushed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"That's okay, son. I'll take my leave. See you soon." The last sentence was made as a statement, but the tone was that of a question.

"Yeah, I'd like that, sir."

Vic nodded, turned and left.

Penny smiled, but didn't say anything to her grandson. Instead, she winked at him, then quickly followed her son out the door.

Gibbs went back over to Tim and once again sat on the edge of his bed. "You okay?"

Tim melted into the bed and closed his eyes. "I ... I think so. I was just so wound tight ... thinking he would start a fight or something. I've never seen him so ... emotional."

"That's emotional?"

Tim laughed and opened his eyes. He turned his head to look at Gibbs. "For him it is." He smiled wider. "Thanks Boss."

"For what?"

"For not letting me going through that alone."

Gibbs leaned forward and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "You're never alone."

With the exhaustion from the physical therapy and the emotional stress, Tim quickly fell asleep.

Gibbs smiled at his youngest boy and leaned in close, his mouth nearly touching Tim's ear. "You will never have to go through anything alone ever again. I swear on my life."

XXXX

Tim's father showed up everyday. He stayed only a few minutes each time ... and Gibbs was always there. He never interfered with the visits, but he was always ready to step in if needed.

Also, everyday Tim pleaded his case to be allowed to be discharged early. However, if it wasn't a doctor telling him no, it was Gibbs.

The doctors were afraid of a relapse.

Gibbs just didn't want Tim to push too hard, feeling that the kid had more than earned the right to take things easy.

The entire team had pulled together to get Gibbs' house ready to be Tim's temporary home. Each adding their own unique idea to the place. For Gibbs, the place finally felt like a home again ... a feeling he hadn't truly had since he lost his wife and child.

XXXX

Finally the day had arrived, Gibbs strode into the hospital with a bounce in his step, ready to bring his boy home.

As he got closer to Tim's room, he noticed the door was open and he could hear voices. He was immediately angry. He was ready to charge into the room and throw out the offender. However, he could tell that Tim wasn't stressed or upset, so he decided not to burst in like a grizzly bear ... but he would listen. He drew close and stayed out of sight.

"I'm glad you came by today."

"Well, son, I'm glad you asked. Although, I don't know if your handler is going to be happy about this."

Tim laughed again. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to Gibbs. Rule number eighteen."

"What?"

"It's better to seek forgiveness than ask for permission." Gibbs smiled and mouthed it as Tim spoke it out loud.

There was an awkward pause. "I'm glad that he is there for you in a way that I haven't been."

"Why?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Why weren't you ... I mean you could have ... did you want ..."

"To be a father? At the time, no, I wasn't ready for a family ... had my eyes on my career. That's all I cared about."

"For a long time."

The Admiral sighed. "Yes, for far too long. It wasn't until we almost lost you in that car accident that I realized ... Anyway, by that time, you'd decided that my opinion of you didn't really matter ... and I just didn't know how to bridge that gap."

"Sir, will all due respect, you could have come to my graduation ... any one of the four of them. You could have wished me luck becoming part of NCIS, could have offered advise on how to deal with combat situations ... something, anything." Tim's voice was strained with emotion by the time he finished.

Gibbs was ready to go in, but something held him back.

Vic sighed. "You're right. I found reason after reason that I shouldn't be there."

"Do you remember the last time we talked?"

Vic softly chucked. "I wouldn't really call it talking. You told us you were being stationed in DC. As I remember, Penny and Sarah were ecstatic and it's what made Sarah's mind up about where she wanted to go to college."

"And I remember you didn't say anything. Not good, not bad, just nothing. What did you feel Dad?"

"Tim ..."

"Please. I need to know."

The room was silent again. Gibbs started to move to break up the awkward moment, but stopped again when Vic started speaking.

"I wanted to be happy for you, but I thought you deserved better. Thought you should be in Naval R and D."

"You didn't think I belonged out in the field with the real investigators." Tim said it as a statement, with very little emotion.

"Well ... yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Vic sighed. "I had come to realize that you could do anything that you wanted, but your real talent is you mind ..."

"Dad ..."

"No, no ... hear me out. I don't mean that as a put down. I just thought there were places where your talent would be better appreciated. You can look at something differently and it puts your team on the right track, you know just where to look to find hidden information. You're a wonderful addition to any team."

Gibbs stood shocked and he could feel how shocked Tim was as well.

"How do you know what I contribute to my team?" A trace of amusement played in Tim's voice.

"I'm an Admiral ... I have my ways." Vic's tone matched Tim's. There was another long pause. "Listen, I know that it's too late be your father ... but I'd like it if we weren't strangers anymore."

"Yeah, I'd like that too."

Gibbs decided it was time to peek into the room. He saw Vic shaking hands with Tim. Tim was wearing a huge, bright smile. As he watched, Tim started to get the outline of glowing light. It became focused at their combined hands and then transferred to the Admiral. It was just like when Tim had transferred his light to Tony.

Vic didn't react at all ... so Gibbs figured the Admiral couldn't see it, and that the only reason Gibbs could was because of the journey he had experienced.

When the two released hands, Vic backed up a couple of steps. "Well, I better get going. You make sure to stay in touch."

"You too."

The Admiral nodded, turn around and walked out. He was almost to the elevators when he felt a presence behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around. "Gibbs."

Gibbs eyed Vic warily. "I thought I told you that I had to be present."

"Talk to my son. It was his idea."

Gibbs didn't break eye contact but took a step closer to Vic. "That's why I'm gonna let it slide, this time."

Instead of being intimidated, Vic mouth quirked into a small smile. "I'm glad he has someone like you in his corner." It was his turn to study Gibbs. "You were right, you know ... about not pulling the plug on him ... you ..."

Gibbs understood exactly what the Admiral was trying to say. "Why didn't you fill that roll? I'd be proud to call him my son."

Vic shrugged. "I don't know. Just wasn't ready, I guess."

"That's not good enough. He could have ended up any which way of bad, but he didn't. He stayed a decent person and became one hell of an agent."

Vic sagged and looked past Gibbs, lost in his own thoughts for a moment before speaking. "I resented him. When I say I wasn't ready to be a father, I mean I wasn't even ready to be a husband. Barb and I were only casually dating, one day she shows up and tells me she's pregnant. I wanted to deny it, but I was worried what would happen if any type of rumor got out, so I married her quickly and quietly. I ended up missing a very important deployment, which made me even angrier. I felt like I was losing everything I had worked so hard for."

He became silent again, trying to work out everything he was feeling: shame, remorse, loss. "As soon as I could, I ran. Took every deployment I could and didn't look back. I couldn't have cared less what happened to Barb or Tim ... all I wanted was my career back. The few times I was home, Tim was this sickly, geeky child ... not the kind of kid I wanted at all, which made me resent him even more." He paused, then in a quieter voice, he continued. "Then he had his accident and it finally dawned on me what I could have lost, but by then, he wasn't really interested ... not that I blame him."

Gibbs was fuming, clenching his fists. "What, you finally decide that you want to be _'Daddy'_ and he's just supposed to respond!"

"No! It ... I just ... I don't know, it was like some veil had lifted, or a floodgate had opened and all the feelings I had denied threatened to overwhelm me! I didn't know how to cope or how to fix what I had broken ..."

"If you feel that way, why where you so insistent that we pull the plug?"

Vic visibly deflated. "I just couldn't imagine my son ... watch him waste away ..."

"You were scared?"

"Yes." Vic answered in a breathy whisper.

Gibbs took a step back, his eyes still icy. "So why try now?"

"I know that I can't be his father, he found someone to fill that roll ... I just don't want to be a stranger to him any more." He found his fire again and lifted his eyes to once again met Gibbs'. "And if that's okay with him, then it should be okay with you."

Gibbs let his voice drop so that only Victor could hear him. "For his sake, I will let you to be a part of his life. But, don't get me wrong, if you _**ever**_ hurt him, not only will you be answering to me, it will be the last time you ever lay eyes on him."

The two men just stared at each other, until finally the Admiral nodded. Behind him, the elevator opened. Without another word, he turned from Gibbs and enter it. He turned back and kept eye contact until the closing of the doors severed it for them.

* * *

Now don't everyone get up in arms about Gibbs not laying the smack-down on senior McGee ... there are clues throughout as why he didn't ... even if he doesn't realize it on a conscious level yet. Go back and reread before any of you ream me out (in a loving way! lol).


	30. Chapter 30

Rehab took longer than Tim thought or wanted. He didn't realize how much not only had his muscles atrophied, but all his internal systems as well. It was a month before he could eat solid food, several weeks after that before he could walk up a flight of stairs without his heart feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest.

Then there was getting his job back. He had been assured many times by both Gibbs and Vance that his position on Gibbs' team was safe. He just had to re-qualify. He went through FLTEC again once he was strong enough. He was placed in the advance track program, so that it took him only half the time to complete all requirements.

As graduation approached, Tim was ready to get back to living on his own. He decided to let Sarah keep his apartment. The one time he went back to get some of his things, it felt ... odd. It wasn't anything he could put his finger on. It was like trying to fit into an old glove that used to fit perfectly, but after years of not wearing it for, no matter how much you pushed, pulled or tugged, it just never felt the same.

Looking for a new place almost caused a mutiny among the team ... everyone wanted him to move into their building. Abby had actually been the easiest to turn down, reminding her of her building's 'no pets allowed' policy. She didn't give up easily, suggesting the dog should stay with his namesake. However, Tim refused nicely, but firmly, there was just no way he was giving up Jethro.

Tony and Ziva were another story. In the middle of his finale exams, they were waging a war of who had the better apartment complex and why he should chose one over the other. It was so bad that it was becoming a distraction and Tim was worried that he was going to fail.

One night, Gibbs came into Tim's room as he was studying and dropped a paper in front of him while delivering a cup of coffee and a late night snack of Nutter Butters. He didn't say anything, just gave his trademark smirk, then left.

Tim shook his head, not sure how to take this new Gibbs. Tim knew that something had changed with him ... had changed with all of his team ... but he just couldn't figure out what it was. They were all more attentive of him and his needs ... almost to the point of being overbearing. He just didn't know how to tell them without hurting their feelings. He decided for the hundredth time that it was something that could wait until he was back at NCIS.

Gibbs hadn't really added his voice to the squabble over where Tim should live, but he was definitely not in any rush for the young man to leave. Tim sighed, this was probably some well written dissertation on why he should stay with Gibbs. Therefore, he was completely shocked when he saw a map with what appeared to be a spider web scrawled on it.

Around the outer edges of the web, several town were circled in black. Tim recognized these as where Tony, Ziva, Abby and Gibbs lived ... there was also one for the Navy Yard. Then, in the middle, was an area in a big red circle ... but no name. Tim could easily tell that this circle was pretty much equidistant from everyone. He laughed out loud. _Figures Gibbs would come up with this ... and I'm supposed to be the genius!_ He took a break from his studies and started an online search for apartments in the circled area.

XXXX

Outside of the door, Gibbs smiled at Tim's laughter, knowing it meant he accepted and agreed with Gibbs' solution. He knew how much Tim was being pulled apart by the issue. The three of them had discussed Tim's living arrangements ... each with a soul burning need to be close by in case he needed one of them. However, none of them had really taken Tim's feelings into consideration, chalking his stress up to his impending exams. That is until one night, Gibbs had accidentally overheard the tail end of a phone conversation between Tim and Tony. It wasn't so much the words, but the feelings rolling off McGee that finally clued in the older man as to the real reason for the stress.

After that, Gibbs sat down and did his own soul searching, trying very hard to keep Tim's emotions out of the mix. He realized that Tim was an independent person and needed his own space if he was going to be happy and his team needed to find a middle ground. That thought is what spurred him to break out his maps and colored pens. He hadn't spoke to Tony or Ziva yet, but he would make them understand.

With the calm that came over Tim, therefore over him, he knew he had made a good choice. He left Tim to his searches and went down to his basement ... and the new writing desk he was building as a graduation present.

XXXX

It had been eighteen months from when Tim collapsed that he walked back into NCIS headquarters. It seemed as if the entire Yard was crammed into the squad room to welcome him back. Nobody got any real work done that day.

It didn't take long for the team to fall back into their groove ... with one major exception ... Tim was barely ever allowed out into the field. When he was, it was always with all three of his teammates, who kept him in a protective circle.

In fact, his team seemed to be constantly hoovering and tripping over themselves for him.

After three months, Tim reached his limit. The team was out collecting a potential suspect and he was, again, left behind. He took the opportunity to seek out Ducky. He stormed into autopsy, huffing and puffing like a bull.

Ducky looked up from the body he had just started to autopsy. "Well, hello Timothy. What brings you to the bowels of the building?"

"I just can't take it anymore!"

Putting down his scalpel and taking off his gloves, he walked over to the distressed young man. "Dear heavens, my dear boy, what seems to be the matter?" He grabbed Tim by the arm and pulled him over to his desk and pushed him into a chair. He turned and started to get a pot of tea going.

"Three months, Ducky. Three! And they still won't let me out into the field! They just don't trust me any more."

Dr. Mallard smiled to himself, however, when he turned around he had schooled his features. "Of course they trust you ..."

"Really? Then why do I get the feeling that they're just waiting for me to drop again."

Ducky pulled a chair over to Tim, sat down and took his hands. "You must understand, to you, you just went to sleep and woke up with missing time. For us, you collapsed right in front of us with no warning signs. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. We had no idea if we'd ever get you back and your team ... your second family ... had no where to place their aggression. There was no bad guy to hunt down, no plot to stop, no direction."

Tim sighed. "I guess you guys were pretty scared."

"And then some."

"I guess I should be a little more patient."

"Your team now has a direction for all of the pent up energy, to watch over you."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just ..."

"Tiring."

They both laughed.

Ducky released Tim's hands, he stood to tend to the tea. "They are still trying to find their equilibrium. It will come. For now, I would suggest letting them get it out of their system."

Tim started to say something but his phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone, he smiled and answered. "Hey, Tony. What's up? Me? I down here with Ducky. What, no, no, I'm fine. Why am I here? Well, I was getting his lunch order. It's my turn to buy. What? No, Tony ... well if you're sure. How about you surprise us, okay. You have something you need me to work on? Alright, bye." He was smiling ear to ear.

"Why, Timothy, that was down right crafty." Ducky smiled as he administered his admonishment.

Tim stood and started towards the door. "Crafty? Nah, I'm just letting him work it out of his system." He winked, then turned and left autopsy.

Ducky shook his head and chuckled to himself. He decided tea could wait and went back to his cadaver. As he leaned over the body, its eyes opened. Ducky blinked in surprise. "Well, hello old friend."

Baby blue eyes smiled at him. "It seems they've finally realized what is important."

"Indeed, it was a very severe lesson."

The baby blues turned serious. "The lessons most remembered are the most severe."

The good doctor grabbed his stool and sat down on it heavily. "Was it really worth putting them through all that?"

"With what is brewing, yes, they had to be prepared."

Ducky became concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"Things have been put into motion ... what is coming is something that has not happened since before the dawn of humanity. Sides will need to be taken, loyalties decided."

"With all that you have at your disposal, why don't you just step in and prevent it before anything can happen?"

Death laughed a mirthless laugh. "You know why. After the war, we needed a leader. By rights, being the eldest, it should have been me. However, my younger brother was the hero, the one that freed us, the one who lead us, and the one who liberated us. I was so tired of fighting, I just didn't have it in me to fight another battle."

"Myth says you were tricked into becoming the ruler of the underworld."

"Myth is half right, half wrong, and all perception. I knew what I was getting into. In the end, I am the ultimate winner. Good, bad, indifferent ... they all come to me. However, because of that, I had to agree, that if there was ever another time of conflict, a time of war, I could not choose a side."

Ducky let out a long, sad sigh. "So you can only be a spectator."

"At the time, for someone like me, someone tired of fighting, it was the perfect answer."

"And now?"

The baby blue eyes, smiled again. "Oh, I have found ways to still ... influence."

"You old rascal. You found a loop hole."

This time, Death gave a hardy laugh. "It is the reason that I have tested mortals throughout the ages. However, this is the first time that someone actually passed." He turned very serious again. "This world will be turned on its ear and everything mortals believe to be true will come into question."

"My god, has it gotten that far already?"

"Further. This world is going to need its heros, its lights to guide them through the pending darkness ... and you know as well as I do, that boy is the strongest light to have graced this world in a very long time."

"Yes, I know. I knew it the moment I met him ... its just ..."

"You were close with the last light of this world, you saw how much he was persecuted, and had hope not to ever witness something like that again."

"Am I that transparent?"

"You and I have known each other for many life times, I think I know how your mind works at this point."

Ducky let out a long breath. "How long do we have?"

"Not nearly enough, my old friend." Death locked sad eyes with Ducky. "It will be up to you to keep them on track, to make sure he doesn't lose his light before his destiny can be fulfilled."

"I don't think I can go through this again."

"You don't have a choice." With that, the baby blue eyes faded from sight, leaving Ducky alone in autopsy.

Feeling every day of his thousands of years-old, the doctor decided it was time for that drink, except he now needed something stronger than tea. He found his 'medicinal' brandy, poured himself almost a full glass, and downed it in one gulp.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and emotions. Then he stood straighter and squared his shoulders. "Well then, if a fight is coming, I am going to have to be prepared." He walked over to his desk and opened a secret door, pulling out an ancient scroll. "And so will Timothy, if he is to be our guiding light. I think I will invite the boy over for dinner, yes, that will be a good way to subtly introduce him to these." He gripped the scroll tightly.

Suddenly, his desk phone rang, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. After getting his heart rate under control, he walked over and answered it. "Autopsy, Dr. Mallard speaking." He smiled at the voice on the other end. "Why yes, Timothy, I will be right up for lunch. Thank you."

Ducky replaced the phone in it cradle and with a renewed purpose, walked out of autopsy, ready for the challenge of teaching the newest child of light.

FINS!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read and came along with me on this roller coaster ride! You guys are what really makes writing fun! See you in the next story!


End file.
